Was i wrong in loving you?
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: Kai stared at the figure that was glaring at him.He had never seen so much hatred in her eyes.Only one thought was going through his head...'what have i done...Hiromi'
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own beyblade.**  
 **Warning: this is m-rated story. It will contain swearing and possibly some lemon. Don't like reading this stuff…don't read then. Also first two chapters will be long because I am describing a party.**

 **Update: Edited on August 2017**

* * *

 **Chapter 01  
** **Reminiscing the memories**

He had absolutely no idea how it all happened. All he knew one thing, that after that one nightstand with a certain brown-haired girl, a relationship was born. But what was it, he had no idea. Even after all this time.

The word 'relationship' held many meanings to Kai Hiwatari. At first he didn't used to believe in the existence of it. Who would blame him? His mother died when he was only two years too, leaving him alone with his father. His father proved to be a very good parent. But that changed, after he left for the love of beyblading. Leaving him vulnerable and out in open, only to be taken away by his bitter-natured grandfather.

When he met Tyson, their relationship Kai kept of was of mere acquaintances. So that can he fulfill his mission. However much he wanted to avoid, a bond of trust and comradeship started to sprout between them. Same happened with Max, Ray and Kenny as well. The ice finally broke when they were all trapped in Russia. After that incident, did Kai finally understood the meaning of friendship.

Three years later, he met a girl by the name Hiromi. At first he didn't understand the role of that girl. Just what was her purpose in the team? His question was soon answered in that training schedule. He saw something in that girl which Tyson too good eyes weren't able to see; Potential. He dare try her proposed schedule and was one of the first ones to accept her in a team. Not like him though, because he was never the one to fight for other rights. Sometimes he surprised himself. Just like with the others, he too warmed up to her, looking out for her and making her understand things. It was the first time for Kai to have a female friend. But did he know that in coming years he may cross that line. Even if he did, he might have done all in his power to stop that from happening. But that's not how things work.

If he remembers clearly, it happened in the night of 30th October, the Halloween. There was a party in Tyson's dojo. Kai was reluctant to go there. Parties were never his cup of coffee. For in every party there was always a fuss of what to wear. Not that Kai cared. He would wear his signature dark clothes. But it was 'Halloween', as Tyson puts it empathically, so he has to come in a costume.  
And costume should go with his personality as well. Otherwise what people would think if he dressed himself as a prince charming or worst as a sheep? So he asked Ray, one of his best friends to help guide him.

The Neko-jin can be called one of the few lucky ones who might have figured Kai somewhat. So there they were, pawing through the outfits in a room where colorful bright clothes filled the rack. Kai was sitting in a folding chair, arms crossed and looking very disgruntled. It was clear from his expression that if they didn't get out from this hectic task any earlier, he would be soon destroying the shop. Steam out all the frustration that Tyson and Max caused him.

"How about this one?" Ray asked, showing a pair of dark pants, a maroon shirt and a dark coat. And holding something flappy in a color of green.  
Kai gave the costume a look over. He then glanced at Ray, raising his eyebrow at him and giving him a look that says 'seriously?! A Frankenstein?'  
Ray sighed and put it away by saying "let's keep looking"

Ray then immediately caught a hat which had a feather pinned on it. Before he could say any word, Kai shook his head.  
'I will be damned if I wear that musketeer hat'

Ray kept it out of the sight. The pile of rejected costumes got higher and higher. And still they were nowhere near. Ray tiredly rubbed his forehead. One hour was left for closing the shop, because the shopping mall was hosting a Halloween party for families. The authorities wanted to close the shops so that it is open for visitors and closed for shoppers.

'Why are you so stubborn, Kai?' Ray thought looking at the dual-haired blader who had closed his eyes and was now listening to music through his earphones plugged in his Apple i-pod.

Ray looked around, hoping some miracle would soon rained upon them. And it did in a form of the DVDs store right across the clothes shop. There was a poster plastered in a glass door of a haunted movie; nightmare in an elm street. To bring the festivity of an occasion, the shop owner has pasted every haunted movie poster on a glass wall.  
Ray's sharp honey-colored eyes roamed around the glass wall, but only one poster captured his attention. The nightmare in an elm street. An idea came on Ray's head like a light bulb. In an instant he went to counter to ask for the things from the shop owner.

Kai looked up and saw Ray engaged in a deep conversation with the shop owner. 'What on earth?' Kai thought pulling out his earphones and wondering what was Ray up to?

The Shop owner went to the back room and minutes later he came with a lumpy package. And audibly saying;  
"You are lucky boy…this was the last piece"  
"Thank you so much" Ray gushed, taking the package and going back towards Kai.

Kai tucked his i-pod away and looked up to find Ray pulling out several pieces of clothing: red and black striped sweater, a dark brown fedora, a pair of loose black trousers and a trademark metal-clawed brown leather glove.  
Kai raised his eyebrows at this.

"Come on Kai, give it a try…."

Kai sighed and went to changing room, coming out in an outfit that Ray gave him. Ray beamed at him and said

"You look great Kai"  
Kai bought his gloved hand up and asked" do I have to wear this?"

"Of course….otherwise what's the point of wearing this outfit?" Ray replied" which reminds me you have to wear this too"

Ray procured a mask which was designed in a way to give a wearer a burnt, disfigured face. Kai glared at him. No way was he going to that ragged mask! Ray saw the infamous glare of Kai Hiwatari and sweat dropped (anime style). He should really salute Tyson for his bravery to screw the knobs of Kai.

"You know….never mind, you look scary enough without it" Ray spoke  
"Should I take that comment as a compliment, Kon?" Kai asked, raising his eyebrows skeptically.  
"No it was an observation" Ray answered

Kai smirked at the answer.

* * *

"Hey Kai you made it!" Tyson yelled happily, hugging Kai.  
"Knock it off you idiot" Kai said irritably, trying to break the hug  
"Lighten up sourpuss, it's Halloween" Tyson laughed, letting go of Kai but one arm was still draped around his shoulders.  
"Nice costume Kai" Max commentated. Kai looked up and saw Max wearing a costume of captain America. You would expect an American to wear that, Kai thought warily.

Kai then looked at Tyson and saw he was wearing a basic black tunic which had an ornate golden fabric collar and a golden belt with a sash in front.

"And you are supposed to be?" Kai asked  
"Oh me….I am, oh wait a second" Tyson went and came back with an object that was shiny. He then put the object on his head. It turned out to be a towering black and gold striped fabric pharaoh headdress topped with a gold cobra

"Behold I am Egyptian most feared pharaoh, the mighty Tutankhamen!" Tyson spoke in a deep voice. There was a sound of chirping crickets.  
"Lame" Kai muttered.  
"It's not lame! It's awesome!" Tyson shot back, clearly annoyed that his dramatic flair didn't last long.  
"Whatever"  
"Is that a Freddy Kruger costume?" someone asked.

Kai looked down and saw Kenny as a tin man in wizard of oz. It kind of suited him.

"Why yes Kenny it is" Ray answered, who was cosplaying a Transylvanian vampire" I helped him picked it out"  
"But doesn't Freddy wear a mask too? I perfectly remember…." Kenny begin, but Ray cut him off.  
"Be grateful Kenny, that he is wearing a costume…otherwise he was just planning to ditch us" Ray said.

Kai rolled his eyes. If given the opportunity he will right now ditch this party.

"Why are we all standing here?" Max wondered aloud. Then he added" hey ty, you want to show Kai our deco?"  
"Oh yeah, why not? You are going to love this Kai" Tyson said, leading Kai towards the central room" we worked hard in putting up the streamers "

'This better be good' Kai thought dryly.

When the gang entered the central room, Kai had to use force not to make his eyes go wide. For the central room was totally unrecognizable. On one side of wall, a bar was set up, complete with polished table, bottles and equipment. A very young man around 20s was busy polishing the bar. In the other side of bar, a black couch with mango colored cushions were kept. In the adjacent wall, A DJ turn table was propped up with stands along with speakers and a vast collection of CDs. Right in front of it was a made-up dance floor. Lines of electric lights covered with jack-o-lantern and ghost covers were strung across the ceiling. It all led to the large disco ball that was fixed in the center of ceiling.

Kai eyes roved around the place and found someone pushing the small low black table in front of sofa. Having done the task, the person stood straight and turned around. It was Hiromi. She was wearing a maiden voyage sailor dress which had a halter neck with brass buttons on its both sides and it ended till her mid-thighs. Along with a sailor hat perched on her messy hair.

"Hey Kai" Hiromi greeted cheerfully, coming towards the assembled group. The dress hugged her figure like a second skin. It made her look….very sassy.  
"Nice costume you got there" she commented, appraising him, hands on her hips.  
"I picked it out for him" Ray injected  
"Well you shall be rewarded" Hiromi answered.  
"In terms of what?"  
"Hm well Kai will give you a blessing" Hiromi replied. At this everyone sniggered with the exception of Ray and Kai. Kai merely scowled while Ray rolled his eyes.

"What do you have to say Kai? It's pretty awesome don't you think?" Tyson asked proudly, although you could detect a tinge of nervousness in its tone.

Kai looked down and found Tyson, Max, Hiromi and Kenny looking expectantly at him. To be honest, they really had outdone themselves. All that money they pooled didn't go to waste.  
"Its fine"

Tyson wore a satisfied smirk, while Kenny, Hiromi and Max let out a sigh of relief. Because a word' fine' from Kai Hiwatari was equal to awesome or fantastic.  
"Knew you wouldn't able…" Tyson begin, but he was interrupted by a shriek of Hiromi.  
"Don't you dare eat those SNACKS DAICHI!" Hiromi shouted rushing towards the small red-haired boy who was busy gobbling up chips from the snack bar.

A sound of hard knock on his head and some yelling could be heard from distance. Hiromi dragged Daichi (who was wearing a Tarzan costume) out from central room, pulling him by ear and ranting about not to be a hungry pig all the time.  
Everyone mushroom-sighed at this.

"Can he at least for once behave in this party? Ray wondered  
"I don't think a 'b' of behave ever obliterated around Daichi" Max said.  
Suddenly the bell rang.  
"And it seems like our first guest have arrived" Tyson spoke excitedly, going to get a door.

* * *

By 8:30 the party was in full swing. Almost everyone was dancing. Some were lounging on couch. Some stood by the bar to get their drinks while some were munching the snacks.  
Kai meanwhile was standing in the corner, sulking. This was the very reason he hated parties. No one stood still for interaction. Though Kai was never the one to talk, but some company would have been nice. It's all about grinding, getting drunk, doing stupid things and in some cases getting laid.

"Hey Kai" someone called his name.  
Kai looked up and saw Tala coming towards him. He was dressed as Don Vito Corleone complete with three piece suit and cuff links. He even taped a thin black mustache.

Kai raised his eyebrow at this. Trust Tala to go way beyond when it comes to dressing sense. He still hadn't forgotten his beyblading suit.  
Tala immediately understood the look Kai give him. He smiled and said;  
"It's suits me doesn't it  
"I never pegged you to like the Italians" Kai said  
"No I never liked them….but that doesn't stop me from admiring Vito, he was one bad-ass character"  
then he added" Kind of like me though"

Kai rolled his eyes. He can be so full of himself.  
"But you aren't doing justice to Freddy ….where is your mask?" Tala asked, leaning against the wall.  
"Oh yeah, what about you? I don't see you dyeing your hair black and white" Kai shot back" and combed back too….where the justice now?"  
"Give me a break…I wouldn't go through such trouble" Tala answered.

Just then Bryan joined them. He was dressed as a Darth Vader of the star wars series. It was a no hidden fact that Bryan was a big fan of star wars. That would explain why most of the girls that came here, were dressed as star wars female lead characters: Zam Wessell, Toryn Farr, princess Leia, Barniss Offee. Though it was inevitably spurring up the up-coming cat fight.

"She looks so hot" Bryan sighed, lifting his helmet.  
"Bryan, you already know she is taken" Tala answered  
"I know, I know….but it doesn't stop me from fantasying"

Kai was about to ask what they were talking about, when Tala chuckled and said" Ray will kill you if he heard you doing that"  
"I am not scared of that cat" Bryan muttered.

At the same time, all three of them looked at the pink-haired neko-jin, who was sporting a play boy bunny costume. But her dress ended on her thighs rather on her hips. Lee would kill her if she wore the latter one. Mariah was currently posing with Ray, with Mathilda photographing them.

"Forget about it Bryan, she's out of your league" Tala said.  
"I know, which is why I am getting over her and eyeing someone" Bryan answered.  
"Who's the unlucky girl?" Kai asked, bored.  
"Any girl liked by me is not unlucky….in fact she had hit a jack-pot" Bryan replied haughtily.

Tala sniggered" Who's the girl that scored the jack-pot?"  
"Hiromi" Bryan said smugly

Kai's eyes widened at this. For some unexplained reason, he felt a raging hatred boiling inside of him for Bryan. He better eat those words back, otherwise he will be pulped in to a smashed tomato.

"Are you kidding me? Hiromi?"Tala laughed.  
"Why not? She is cute, fiery and looks so hot in that sailor dress" Bryan said, looking towards Hiromi who was dancing with Miguel.

Tala shook his head, closing his eyes. While Kai wanted to punch something, including Bryan. He himself can't understand why he was feeling so angry. The fact that maybe it was Hiromi and he didn't like the way his team mate was talking about her. She was his friend and no one should talk like that about her. Or maybe he might have felt a teensy bit insecure that someone else thought she was pretty.

'No it can't be….i am angry because Hiromi is a good friend and she should be respected. Bryan should understand that. Sure she is cute….but that certainly doesn't mean I like her' Kai thought.  
"if only I have worn that pirate costume" Bryan said.  
"Oh I had enough" Tala said" come on Kai, let's go get a drink…I am not listening to his whining"  
"Fuck off…..i don't need you to listen to my bitching" Bryan snapped, stalking away.

* * *

The song finished with a loud applause. Miguel let go of Hiromi, who was now panting.  
"That was really great….you are such a good dancer" Hiromi utter.

Miguel smiled and winked "thanks, up for another dance?"  
"Oh no…I don't think so, my feet are killing me" Hiromi whined, slipping her red high heels off. Just then someone called their names.  
"Miguel…Romi…over here"

They both turned and saw Mathilda holding the DSLR camera.  
"Smile" she said, positioning the camera.

Hiromi and Miguel draped their arms around each other and beamed widely. Snap and for a sec they were blinded by a flash.  
"Thanks" Mathilda said, smiling at them.

Mathilda then strode off towards the couch. Covering up the event can tire you so much. Not that anyone asked her to do it. She was just doing it out of a hobby.

* * *

 **Please Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2:the unexpected

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Update: Edited on August 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02  
** **The unexpected**

When Mathilda went towards the couch, she found someone already sitting there. Julia was sipping her drink, slightly chewing on her straw and was staring at someone else. She was donning a sweat heart neckline shredded black gown with sheer tulle shoulder straps. To complete the look she was wearing a black wig with sparkly headband, black high heels, opera gloves and a sash which sported a title' Zom Queen'. A homecoming corpse costume.  
One wouldn't be able to recognize her, until they stared at her jade green vibrant eyes.

"You look so beautiful jully" Mathilda said, sitting beside her.  
Julia broke her staring and smiled at Mathilda" aw thanks Mattie…you look adorable as well"

"You mean in this simple dress?" Mathilda laughed, holding her red cloak. She was cosplaying a red riding hood girl. Underneath the hood, she was wearing a sky blue silk gown that ended on her knees.  
"Well people look elegant in simplicity" Julia commented. At this Mathilda went red and shyly said thank you.  
"Let me take your picture" Mathilda said, holding her camera up.  
"Sure why not?"

Mathilda took her picture. Then Julia suggested they should take a selfie as well. During the midst of this, Mathilda observed that Julia was rather keen on staring at someone. She followed her gaze and it landed on two Russian boys: Kai and Tala. Who were right now drinking, with Ian bugging them. It seemed like Julia had a crush. Only on who, that was the question.

"You seem very distracted tonight jully" Mathilda said quietly.

Julia stiffened and cursed herself for being caught. Raul had already come to conclusion and wasn't happy at the upcoming prospect. Had Mathilda guessed it too?  
"No I am not…what makes you think I am distracted" Julia asked hotly  
"well you aren't enjoying the party…."  
"I am…I am just a little tired" Julia spoke stiffly.

Mathilda decided to keep quiet. Because if she spoke anything about the staring, Julia might throw a tantrum. And an angry Julia would be the last thing you want. Raul had said that much and warned about it too.  
Just then they heard a ruffle. It was coming from the middle of the dance floor and by the sounds of it Raul nervous stuttering could be heard over the music. Julia immediately stood up and went towards the commotion with Mathilda trailing behind her.

It was found out, that Raul was being pulled up by the collar and was being threatened by a burly guy.  
Behind the guy, a girl was standing who was wearing a costume of devil and was yelling at the top of her voice.

"Put him down Toko" the girl shouted.  
"Hey! What are you doing to my brother?" Julia shouted, sweeping upon them"Put him down!"  
"Not after I teach him a lesson" the guy name Toko growled" he's been hitting on my girl"  
"No I am not….he is lying sis" Raul said, panicked.  
"If you don't put him down in one second, I swear I will make you regret picking him up in the first place!" Julia threatened  
"Oh yeah how are you going to do that?" Toko jeered.

Without missing a beat, Julia stomped her high heeled shoe into the guy's shoe hard. Which made him let out a shriek of agony thus letting go of Raul. Raul stood up shakily, massaging his throat and wincing with pain.

"Raul, you okay?" Mathilda asked with concern.  
"Yeah I am fine" Raul gasped.  
"You are lucky that you got a sister to watch your back…otherwise I would have beaten the hell out of you, you pussy"

There was a beat of silence. Everyone could feel the tension in the air.  
"Say that again" Julia whispered deadly.  
"Pussy and you are a girl with balls…" the guy said.  
"We will see who has lost his balls…" Julia bellowed.

And with that Julia kicked him right where it's hurts.  
"Owwww…." Toko croaked  
"Ohhhh….that got to hurt" Eddy said.

The crowd was shouting encouragement and was chanting "fight fight ".While Mariah whooped "Yes Go girl power". Tyson and Ray came, holding back Julia while crusher restrained Toko.  
"Put him outside, Crusher" max said.

Silently he led the guy away. While leaving Toko was shouting "You are going to pay for that you bitch".  
"Who are you calling bitch…you asshole!" Julia screamed.  
"Canned it Jules….you didn't have to have a go at him" Tyson said.  
"Didn't have to?" Julia shrieked" you are impossible Tyson, if you haven't stopped me, I would have kill that guy"  
"Now Julia…we don't exactly want the murder to take place here" Ray joked  
"I don't care" Julia said darkly  
"Cheer up its Halloween" Max chirped in.  
"Yeah…I have a plan to make this party more exciting" Tyson said.  
"Oh how are you going to do that?" Julia asked.  
"By inviting everyone to the challenge and that is 'who could dunk the shots longer!'" Tyson said excitedly  
"Now what's that supposed to be?" Ray asked warily. Knowing Tyson, it's bound to be stupid.  
"It's a challenge about who can stand straight after being heavily drunk and keep on taking on shots" Tyson announced" pretty good huh?"  
"Can't you come up with a much better challenge than that?!" Max asked.

Not to be led down. Tyson boasted rather loudly" if there's a thing I pride upon myself other than beyblading it is staying drunk as long as I can"  
"You got to be kidding me" Julia muttered  
"Nope I am not…you have to see to believe it"

* * *

"Just one more….one more" Ray spoke tiredly.  
"You can do it baby" Mariah cooed  
"Yeah Ray…make china proud!" Lee spoke loudly

Ray and Tyson were sitting in bar stools near the bar, drinking shots after shots. Tyson wore a knowing smile that said I had already bagged this challenge. Ray meanwhile was staring at the tiny glass that was cupping a colorless liquid. The crowd watched it anxiously, waiting impatiently for the winner. Time was ticking. Slowly Ray lifted the glass.3….2….1…

"I can't…" Ray spoke sadly, putting down the glass.  
"Nooooo!" the white tiger team and supporters of Ray groaned in defeat, while Tyson jumped from his chair and yelled along with the cheers of his supporters.  
"Yeah baby….i did it….i am Tyson the mighty pharaoh of drinking"  
"Whooooooho!"

The blitzkrieg boys were sitting beside the dejected white tiger team, looking at Tyson's sheer happy shouting.  
"I so thought that cat was going to pull this one" Bryan muttered.  
"Pay up spencer" Ian spoke greedily.  
Spencer pulled the notes out from his pocket, scowling. He and Ian had been betting on this challenge that who will win. So far Ian was the gainer. No one could beat Tyson. The world beyblading champion wasn't lying when he said about standing straight after a haze. Max, Rick, Michael, Dunga and Aaron tried but they couldn't keep up. Even Hiromi participated but alas it was too much for her. The defeated were all lounging in a couch, loudly singing the Irish Song and annoying the hell out of everyone. They saw Ray lose.

"Come hereeeee Ray…don't cry, the defeated stands tall" Michael spoke  
"Yeah we are all here for you bro" Aaron added.  
"Really? Aww thank you" Ray spoke, a smug expression on his face and going towards them, when a hand on his arm stopped him.  
"Don't worry Ray Ray…I will comfort you" Mariah said lovingly  
"How? By sleeping with him?"Tala suggested, the others laughing.  
"What?!" Lee shouted, brother instinct kicking in" Mariah don't you dare!"  
"Don't be silly, brother, I will be just cuddling and hugging him" Mariah answered calmly.  
Translation: she will be having sex with him. Only lee wasn't able to detect the innuendo.

Tyson wasn't satisfied. He was still opting for more.  
"Anyone up for a challenge?" Tyson shouted to the crowd. The crowd gaped at him. After all that drinking, he still was standing.

"I got to hand it to him…he had some nerve to ask for more" Tala observed  
"Yeah more like a storage tank…" Kai muttered. He was having a headache and Tyson shouting was making it worse.  
"Knock it off Tyson" Kai uttered irritably.

Tyson stopped for a moment and look down to see an annoyed Kai glaring at him. A sudden idea came into Tyson's mind like a light bulb switched on. He smiled mischievously and said;  
"Hey Kai you up for it?"  
"What?"  
"The challenge of the last man standing being drunk"  
"I am not in mood, Tyson" Kai retorted.  
"What? You scared Kai that you are going to lose this one too? that I will be champion of this one as well?" Tyson smiled wickedly.  
"Uh-oh" Bryan gulped. That got Kai riled up. He stood up and commanded to Lee;  
"Move"

Lee moved without wasting a second and Kai took his place.  
"Alright Granger you better ready yourself…because this is going to be a tough one" Kai smirked.  
"Well I better prepare myself by going to bathroom" Tyson announced.  
Everyone sweat-dropped" what?"  
"What? I have to empty my bladder" Tyson answered.  
"We didn't need to hear that" Ian said, grimacing.

After returning from bathroom, they both sat side by side glaring at each other over the rows of tiny glasses covering the bar.  
"You know there still is time…you can back down if you want" Tyson jeered.  
"Hn…we will see who will have the last laugh, cause alcohol is the blood of Russian" Kai shot back.  
"Yeah…way to go Kai" Bryan cheered.  
"Make him regret" Tala said.

The competition started. Kai and the rest of blitzkrieg boys knew that he had an upper hand because Kai has the highest tolerance when it comes to drinking alcohol. The crowd watched in amusement as Tyson and Kai dunk shots after shots. Kai was beginning to enjoy the party, even if it was through a stupid challenge. People were now betting on them too.

After ten minutes, Tyson's confident façade was showing the signs of crumbling down. He was now slowly drinking his tequila. His eyes were close to shutting down as well. And it seemed like he was going to throw up any second. Whilst Kai was smoothly downing his drink, all the while smirking.

"I am not going to lose" Tyson slurred.  
"Keep dreaming granger"

The crowd held their breath. This was it. The moment they had been waiting for. Tyson reached for the glass but dropped it. Reaching for another one, he slumped on the floor during the attempt. He lost.  
"YAY!" Bryan and Ian yelled throwing clenched fists in the air along with the crowd. Tala smirked and said" knew you would nail it"  
"Hn"  
The crowd cheering soon turned into shouts of disgusts, because Tyson stood and threw up. Kai grimaced and said" I am out of here"  
"Ewww someone clean this up"

* * *

He was now regretting it. This was the first time: Kai regretting the taking of a challenge. That was because all that drinking had made his headache worst. He was now sitting on rocks near the Koi pond to get some fresh air and peace. The latter part was impossible because he could still hear music blaring from the central room…not to mention some couples making out as well in bushes.

Singing met his ears. Someone was singing, rather drunkenly. Kai turned and saw Hiromi singing and dancing rather clumsily.  
" _so I will settle for one day to believe in you_  
 _tell me, tell me, tell me lies_  
 _tell me lies_  
 _tell me sweet little lies_  
 _La La la la_ "

Kai watched her and couldn't help thinking that she looks graceful even when dancing ridiculously. Hiromi saw Kai and beamed widely at him.  
"Hey Kai…hic….what are you doing here?"

She stumbled her way towards him, sitting on other rock.  
"Nothing" Kai mumbled. He was no mood for company.

Hiromi giggled and said" you always say that…hey Kai whatca doing...hic ... nothing or Hnnnn"  
Kai frowned. She was making fun of him. How dare she.

"It's like they are your favorite words….but that's okay because…hic….i happen to have a lot of favorite words like carpet…fantastic! I like saying them…"

Kai didn't listen to her babbling but continued to observe her. Hiromi was bobbing her one leg over the other. They were so long. Because of rhythm bobbing, her dress was pulled up as well, showing more of her white thighs. They were perfect. His eyes traveled over her flat stomach and her breathing bosom. They weren't that big but they fitted her body. No wonder Bryan was getting woody just staring at her. He can't blame him now. Hiromi was definitely maturing.

"Hic…Urgh…I hate hiccups…" Hiromi yelled "It's like someone is pulling a string inside me..Hic….i am so gonna get Tyson…stupid man and stupid me….hic….why did I have to challenge him?"  
"It's not your fault….you took it to just to stamp his ego" Kai replied in a low voice.  
"Well at least you were able to do it" Hiromi smiled widely" and I am so proud of you…."

She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kai's cheek, making him gasp.  
"Congraaatulatioooons Kaaai" Hiromi slurred.

Kai bought his hand towards his cheek to touch the warm spot. Did she really kiss him?  
"Oh-no you got lipstick on your face…let me clean it up..." Hiromi offered" otherwise you will be complaining…."

Before she could wipe it, Kai caught her hand and glared at her" Why would I be complaining?"  
Hiromi snorted and said" Well duh….you don't like touching, that also means you wouldn't like any lipstick mark…would you?"  
Kai smirked and spoke lowly" if that's the case, why did you kiss me?"  
"Uh…." Hiromi was tongue-tied. Really why did she kiss him? Hiromi thought for a while.

Then answering carefully.  
"It was a congratulatory kiss" Before pulling her hand from his grasp.  
Kai smirk became more devilish and thought' is it that or you couldn't resist?'  
"Hn"

Hiromi glanced at Kai. Sometimes he can be so unpredictable. Heck he's like that all the time. She decided to change the subject.  
"Aren't you enjoying the party? You didn't even dance…"  
"I don't dance" Kai replied curtly.  
"Okay if you don't like dancing, what else…hic…do you like?" Hiromi asked" And please don't say beyblading…"  
"You already answered your question"  
"Oh come on…..don't be like that….there must be something you like in parties…hic…"  
"I hate parties"  
"No you don't…..in parties you get to do what you want to do…like dancing, drinking…hic…taking photos…catching up with frienddsss…"  
"Getting laid?" Kai supplied.  
"Getting laid…" Hiromi said, nodding absently. Then realizing what she said "No not that….i….who am I kidding? You are right, you get laid too…."

Kai shook his head, amused. Hiromi is so funny when drunk. So unlike her. Kai decided to tease her.

"Assuming someone comes to party just for getting laid….would you give it a try if he asked you, Hiromi?" Kai asked.  
"What?"  
"You heard me" Kai said" you said people get to do what they want to do in a party….will you sleep with him to fulfill his desire?"  
"No" Hiromi answered hotly.  
"No?" Kai mocked" Now that's hypocrisy, you saying it but not doing it…"  
"I am not…hic…hypocrite….."Hiromi answered "I believing on it doesn't mean I will do it just to fulfill his wish, he can ask another girl…"  
"Why not? You scared of not doing it properly" Kai mocked.  
"What?! No…where the ….hic…hell that came from?" Hiromi asked angrily.

Now Kai knew why Tyson teased Hiromi. She gets so easily pissed off. At first he used to get annoyed with their bickering but now since he was the one screwing up the knobs, he was actually having fun.  
"Oh I don't know maybe your temper might get in a way….."Kai said casually "Which might I add create problems during…."  
"What would you know about doing it 'properly'? I never saw you bed a girl" Hiromi snapped  
"Nope…but at least I know I can make any girl go wet just by staring at her" Kai replied, smirking.  
"Kai don't…." Hiromi threatened.  
"Or what? Going to throw things at me? That's not going to work…." Kai sneered.  
"Oh I know what will work on you…." Hiromi shot back, jumping on him and making both of them fell backwards in grass.

Before Kai could react, Hiromi placed her lips on his and planted a searing kiss.

* * *

 **Please review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3:the flak

**I don't own beyblade, sigh**

 **Update: Edited on August 2017.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 03  
** **the Flak**

Before Kai could react; Hiromi placed her lips on his and planted a searing kiss. At first, Kai couldn't comprehend what was happening. It just happened all of sudden. So much was he in shock that he didn't know how to react. That confusion was soon clearing up because the way she was kissing him, Kai was beginning to wonder, was she practicing beforehand? Who knew, the fiery Hiromi has such a good mouth?

'You are going to eat your words Hiwatari' Hiromi thought venomously.  
She carefully bought her bared knee towards his crotch and grinded slowly on it. Kai let out surprised gasp, opening his mouth for free access which Hiromi took it gladly. She entered her tongue in his mouth and started discovering every inch of it. A wave of pleasure went over Kai when she sucked on his tongue. This was getting out of hand. Hiromi's hot lips and her torturous grinding on his manhood was enough to send him over the edge. And his current condition was making this ten times arousing. But before he could push her away, the kiss broke.  
A victorious smirk was plastered on Hiromi's face.

"That red color looks so good on you" she commented. At first Kai thought she was complimenting his sweater. Until he followed her gaze and found out that she was staring at his lips. She managed to get some lip color on his lips. That would explain the smudged mess around the corners of her mouth.

"Know this Kai, if you can make any girl wet, I can assure you that I can make any guy hard. And if you want a proof ….just look down"  
Kai looked down and indeed found a bulge at his pants. Well that was totally unexpected. For he thought that after saying such stuff she would have punched him. Not that it would have happened because Kai is good at blocking blows. Hiromi would have ended up bruising herself only. But it didn't happen. Quite the opposite, it led to the kissing. And not just any simple peck. A very hot kiss.

"I am not just any loud-mouthed person Kai…..i know my way around" Hiromi said" but I can't say the same thing about you…."

Kai narrowed his eyes. Was she mocking him? She stood up.

"I mean, your staring will do a job. But to do such stuff, you need guts…and I know for a fact you don't have any…."  
With that she turned around. But before she can go any further, someone roughly grabbed her shin prompting her to fell face forward.  
"Owww…" Hiromi cried.

She was then dragged backwards and twisted around to lie on her back. Hiromi looked up and was met with a pair of steel grey eyes that was glaring at her.  
"Kai…." She whispered.

Kai didn't heed her and bought his mouth crashing on hers. He gently bit her bottom lip so that he can enter her mouth. It wasn't easy.  
'You wanna play?' Kai thought deviously.

He slid a clawed gloved hand under her skirt and started caressing her thigh. At this Hiromi moaned, opening her mouth and granting an entrance to Kai. Kai took the opportunity and plunged his tongue in her mouth. He then bought his other hand up, which wasn't gloved and curled it around Hiromi's neck, to further deepen the kiss. And also so that she doesn't escape from this. She can do nothing but only kiss him back. He was proven right within seconds, because her hands were on his back.  
One of Hiromi's hands tangled in his hair while other wrapped around his broad back. While kissing him back, her mind and heart were waging a war. Her mind was telling her to go with the flow whilst her heart was protesting against it. She can't allow her drunk washed senses to take control of her. Hard she tried to think rationally more her head became heavy with all the touches Kai was showering at her. It was impossible to think. All she could think' Kai had such nice hands and such a damn good kisser he is…it's like devouring my favorite ice-cream'

Kai broke the kiss and gently ran his tongue on her bottom lip. He then lifted his head and looked at Hiromi, whose eyes were now closed and was panting heavily.  
'Take that Tachibana' he thought a satisfied smirk on his face. He rolled off her and lay down next to her. Hiromi felt the weight disappear that was previously pinning her. She opened her eyes and saw beautiful starry skies.

'Did the lone wolf really kiss her? And not just any kiss but a hard one….' Hiromi thought, touching her bruised lips.  
"What were you saying about me not having any guts?" Kai asked mockingly.

Hiromi didn't answer, but continued to stare at the skies. After a while she managed to speak out;  
"I guess I was wrong…"  
"Very"  
"I shouldn't have underestimated you" she mumbled  
"Hn….know this well Hiromi, I like to prove people wrong who doubt me" Kai said, smirking.  
"Yeah no kidding"

Kai stood up and started walking away, when Hiromi uttered a question;  
"Why did you do that anyway?"  
"I thought I made it clear"

Hiromi stood up and went to him.  
"To make me shut up…but on a serious note, if someone asked you for a sex you wouldn't do it anyway"  
"What?"  
"You said I can't do it because I don't know how to do it properly…well face this neither you can't because you don't have the nerve"  
"oh I have nerves but that certainly doesn't mean I would be screwing girls around" Kai shot back.  
"Why you scared of not satisfying the girl?" Hiromi teased" it's quite understandable"

Kai frowned at her. She was twisting his words.

"I mean when it comes to the business of girls and you, I should point it out that you hardly interact with any. Some might even mistake you for being gay…which I know you aren't" Hiromi chuckled  
"Isn't talking with you enough…..or you don't consider yourself a girl?" Kai asked, grinning crookedly.  
"Don't even go there Kai…"Hiromi growled "You Know full well what I meant…"  
"All I know is this…you got offended by that comment. You indirectly admit it and you are trying to get back to me for that…"  
"I admit nothing but you are right about the latter part. I am pointing out the flaw just the way you were pointing mine!" Hiromi answered.  
"I don't have any"  
"Don't be delusional….no one can be Mr. Perfect"  
"Well yeah, it's not the easy thing to achieve at least it can't be expected from the likes of you"  
"What did you say?"  
"I mean looking at you Hiromi…one would mistake you for a boy, you don't have anything a girl should have….haven't you ever wonder why nobody asked you out?"  
"What would you know about Girls, you moron?" Hiromi answered angrily  
"Well they aren't like you that much I know"  
"Oh yeah if that's the case why did you kiss me?" Hiromi said" According to you I don't have anything a girl should have!"  
"I kissed you to shut you up, idiot"  
"Well then you sucked at it…"

At that comment, Kai was at shock. How could she say that? She was kissing him back, which meant she was enjoying it! How dare she?  
"I could say the same about you"  
"you can't use that point on me, because it made you erect…"  
"Mine did make you wet…"  
"It did no such thing…"Hiromi replied haughtily.  
"Really?" Kai asked, looking super pissed.  
"Really" Hiromi said, trying to keep eye-contact. The effects of drinking were still lingering and it made her vision slightly blurry. Not to mention, Kai's stare was beginning to scare her.

Without a word, Kai started to approach Hiromi. Hiromi saw this and backed away slowly until she hit her back against a tree trunk. Shit!  
"Kai what do you think you are doing?" Hiromi whispered

Kai stood right in front of her. He leaned forward until they were inches apart. Hiromi looked into Kai' eyes and was mesmerized by so many emotions swirling in it. They were never revealed. A few glasses of liquor were enough to bring the curtains down. She saw anger, annoyance, shock and maybe lust…..  
Kai slid his hand under her skirt and pressed her genital area. A breathless moan escaped her lips.  
"Then why are your panties damp?" Kai asked in a low voice.

Hiromi took a calming breath and tried not to think about where Kai's hand was.  
"Maybe…." Hiromi begin, but Kai cut her off.  
"Don't even bother Romi because you suck at lying…." Kai spoke huskily.  
"Well you also suck at it…" Hiromi replied, looking languid.  
"Maybe…." Kai said, brushing his lips against her.  
"Kaiiii…." Hiromi moaned.

Both leaned forward at the same time until their lips met. This time both reacted. They started kissing each other passionately. Both needed air. But decided they needed each other. Hiromi curled her arms around his neck, never letting him go, while Kai wrapped his one arm around her waist. It was getting way too hot. They could hear music coming from the central room. 'Gimme more' by Britney spears. 'Way to go with a mood' Kai thought, amused.

His clawed gloved hand slipped under her dress and lightly traced the soft skin of her back, at which Hiromi whimpered;  
"Kai your hand…"

Kai took his hand away from her back, eyeing the covering it was wrapped in. He hated this stupid glove. It was blocking him from doing things.  
"It hurts…get rid of it" she whined. Kai tried to unlatch it but it wouldn't come off. He growled. Hiromi giggled cutely.  
"Let me help you…" she purred, taking his hand and unlatching the glove. Kai looked at her. His drunken senses were giving him away, seconds by seconds. He needed her like right now.  
"There you go…" Hiromi cried, waving the glove.

Kai leaned towards her ear and whispered;  
"Let's go to my room…"  
"Oh okay…"

Hiromi took a step forward and fell down. She chuckled.  
"Oh clumsy me…."  
But her laughter got interrupted when Kai picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. And with the surprising amount of speed went towards the dojo. 

* * *

Kai dumped Hiromi on his bed unceremoniously. He then quickly locked his room. Two reasons followed. He didn't want other couples to come here for sex. And he definitely doesn't want disturbance during sex. Despite being drunk he was able to think through all that.

Hiromi meanwhile was humming. It was cut short by Kai when he joined her in the bed and started kissing her aggressively. They both soon ran out of oxygen. Kai lifted his head and spoke Hiromi's name in such a ragged voice, that Hiromi tugged him forward to envelope his lips in a kiss again. Her delicate hands slipped under his sweater, now stroking his smooth muscular back. It felt so nice. Warm and firm.  
Kai broke the kiss and skimmed his mouth along Hiromi's jawline. He then started sucking a bit of soft skin of her throat. At which Hiromi's moaned.  
Kai let go of her, when the skin turned red from his love bite. He then proceeded to take off her clothes. He bought her dress up, Hiromi raising her arms so that he can pull it up. With the dress gone, Hiromi was sitting in a pair of black lacy panties and a matching bra. The black color looked striking against her alabaster skin. She was so beautiful.

Before he could grab her, Hiromi lunged forward, landing sprawled across his chest. She took his hat and perched it upon her own head.  
"I like your hat…." She purred seductively.  
"Hn it goes with your hair too…" Kai answered, giving her an unguarded smile.

Hiromi put her hands on his sweater, tugging it out from his trouser waistband.  
"Take it off…it's not fair" She pouted.

Kai laughed, taking off his sweater and his trousers, with Hiromi helping him. Sitting in front of her in a pair of dark blue boxers, Hiromi couldn't help but stare at him. Words weren't enough to describe his body. Sure she had seen him shirtless on a number of occasions, but this was way too much. The moon light streaming through the windows emphasized his every feature. To complete the look he was looking at her with those lusty eyes and a lazy smirk.  
Kai leaned forward with a predatory smile gracing his face. At which Hiromi blushed crimson red.

"Stop looking at me like that" Hiromi murmured.  
"Hush…don't say anything" Kai spoke softly, laying her down in bed" Just my name….."  
"Your name…." Hiromi whispered.  
"Just my name…"  
With that Kai started kissing her, his hands running over her supple back to unclasp the bra. A delightful sensation went over them when they felt each other bare skin. Their breaths trickling each other. Kai started with her throat, his hot mouth kissing and skimming along the silk texture. He went down and started suckling with her right breast, while his fingers playing with the other one.

"Kai…." Hiromi sighed, holding on to his shoulders. Her heel somewhat managed to land on his crotch. She then started rubbing his clothed erection, making Kai take a sharp intake of breath.  
"Hiromi….." Kai groaned.  
That night they didn't care. Didn't care about the outcome, consequences…..it was a night to commit sins. 

* * *

**Thank you Sky d for reviewing and following this story….i am really happy you liked it**  
 **Not explicit lemon….three reasons follow….**  
 **1\. I don't know how to write one**  
 **2\. I am embarrassed to write one**  
 **website doesn't allow one to write.**  
 **Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4:coping up

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Update: Edited on August 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapter 04  
** **Coping up**

The sound of birds chirping streamed through the windows, stirring Hiromi from a heavy slumber. Hiromi groggily opened her eyes. The simple task was requiring so much effort.  
After rubbing them, did they open. She took in the view of bare wooden walls. Hmm weren't her room walls of lavender color?

Hiromi tried to get up, but her body was protesting against that notion. Her head felt heavy, her whole body ached and for some strange reason her clit throbbed too. She didn't remember dancing so much last night. Then why the hell her legs pained like there was no tomorrow?

At long last she got up, without sparing a glance towards her surroundings. She really needed a bath, because she stunk of alcohol.  
Throwing the bed sheets away, she swung her legs on the edge of a bed. A cold draft came in through the net windows, making Hiromi shiver. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around herself. But her arms didn't felt the fabric…they felt the skin.

At this Hiromi looked down and was quite surprised to find herself naked. 'Did I sleep in a birthday suit?' Hiromi wondered. She looked around for clothes. They were scattered on the floor along with those that clearly didn't belong to her: red and black striped sweater, trousers and a fedora…  
Hiromi's eyes widened at this. Wait a minute…wasn't Kai wearing this outfit? This could only mean one thing. Hiromi slowly turned around and found someone sleeping. Someone she wouldn't dare to sleep with. Maybe in wet dreams. But never in a lifetime.

Hiromi quickly bought her hands up, putting them over her mouth. She would have definitely screamed. It was a close thing. She would have woken the entire dojo and Kai. And one wouldn't want to wake the latter one. Because the last time, when Kai was woken up by Tyson's incessant screaming and whooping, he beat the crap out of Granger for this. Hiromi shuddered at the memory. No one would want a repeat of that episode.

Kai was sleeping on his side, his back facing Hiromi, the sheets drawn up to his waist. Hiromi could only ogle at his smooth muscular back and sexy hair. But then she saw something else too. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned forward until she found a pattern of light red marks on his back. Fingernail marks. Her fingernail marks. Had she scratched his back that much during that intense and passionate moment? Was she holding him that tight when waves of pleasure crashed upon them?

Hiromi blushed a brilliant shade of red, when she observed those marks again. More chirping of birds came to which Hiromi finally came out from a trance. She glanced around, reality falling on her like a ton of bricks. She had slept with Kai! With KAI!...One of her best friends. How can she do it? How can she be so reckless? This wasn't like her. Sure she was bold, but she never crossed the boundaries. It's like she had crossed the silver lining.

"Okay calm down Hiromi…." Hiromi whispered to herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Letting it out, she opened her eyes and came to one conclusion: think later and escape now.

She looked at the clock. It was 5:15 am. 45 minutes were left before her mother comes back from the hospital duty. Hiromi got up and started shrugging in clothes.  
'If I could just hurry, I could escape my mom and dad interrogation'.

And with that thought, she picked up her red high heels in hand and quietly tiptoed out from the room. So immersed was she in escaping that she forgot her sailor hat. The priority blocked her from thinking that not to leave evidences behind.

In the hallway, the sound of snores echoed. Everyone was asleep. Perfect, no one would dare question her. However when she reached to slide open the shoji doors, a voice slurred.  
"Grandma?"

Hiromi froze. Oh no. she slowly turned around and saw Daichi, leaning against the wall. But there was something wrong. He was looking at her with half-closed eyelids and his stature was slightly bended as though standing straight was proving too much of an effort.  
"Daichi, are you drunk?" Hiromi asked, concern flitting in for a younger red-haired boy.  
"No…how can I be drunk? I am only 11….why do you always doubt me, grandddmaaaa…." And with that Daichi slumped down, snoring loudly.

Hiromi sighed. Tyson!….what an idiot he is…. Letting Daichi have a pint of beer when he is not even legal!  
Time was ticking out but Hiromi couldn't leave Daichi like this. Hiromi sighed, going to him and picking him up.  
"Geez….now I know where all that food goes…." Hiromi gasped, going towards the room where futons were kept.

When entering the room, she saw most of the futons were taken. Judging by the size, mostly girls were sleeping. However in the extreme corner she could make out Crusher, Raul and Kevin slumbering in their sleeping bags. For a big guy, Crusher was a silent sleeper.

Hiromi tucked Daichi in a futon, covering him up. After tucking him, she looked at his face. Most of the time, Daichi can be a menace. But sometimes he reminded her of a little brother she never had. Hiromi smiled at his snoozing face.

Before departing she took Michael's baseball bat. 

* * *

The sunlight streaming through the windows woke him up. He regrets waking up because he was having a headache and his muscles were aching; a hangover. Maybe some coffee might ward it off. With that thought Kai got up and stretched.  
He found it slightly odd that he was sleeping naked last night. Sure he sleeps in his boxers only, but nude never. Maybe all that drinking made him heat up so as to strip his clothes away.

However by the time he was brushing his teeth, he noticed some strange red marks near his jugular. Kai paused his brushing and touched the spot. It felt like teeth marks. What the hell bite him? Bugs don't have that big teeth….and what is that? His eyes followed a trail of red smudged marks on his chest. He rubbed the spot and found it was glossy and a little sticky.  
'What is this?' Kai wondered, examining the material.

After spitting, he stepped under the shower. While the hot water soothed his sore muscles and washed away the pungent smell of alcohol, Kai tried to piece everything together. He does remember having a drinking contest with Tyson. Then what happened last night that landed him exposed with strange marks decorated all over his torso?  
'I wish I hadn't drank that much'

After taking a shower, Kai went to his room. His room looked clean excluding the floor, where his clothes were littered. As he bent down to pick them up, he came across a sailor hat. What the? He observed it closely….

A drinking contest….him sitting on rock….Hiromi dancing….later kissing him and he kissing back, coming to this room and stripping each other off….oh no…

In shock Kai sat down on a floor. He glanced around the room. Well nothing suggested sex….except for his scattered clothes and the questionable red marks on his chest. Lipsticks marks. He does recall Hiromi wearing a red lip color.

What the hell they done? Scratch that…he? Thinking back now he remembers teasing Hiromi. His ridiculing aggravated her so much that she straddled him just to shut him up. This wasn't supposed to happen.

But looking at Hiromi perspective it would have happened because Hiromi hates it when people underestimate her. He of all the people should have known that.  
And what about him? When she launched herself on him why didn't he pushed her aside? He could have easily overpowered her.

Some part of him was glad that Hiromi kissed him. He couldn't shrug off the pleasant feeling that Hiromi marked him well with her mouth.  
Another part of him was feeling guilt. He took advantage of her when she was drunk. He too was drunk and horny but that doesn't resolve the issue. He needs to talk with Hiromi. Like right now.  
"Hey you okay?"

Kai looked up and saw Ray standing by the doorway, holding two cups. For once his hair was untied so it flowed past his shoulders, tousled. He was wearing a white shirt, unbuttoned and track trousers.  
"Coffee?" Ray asked raising the mug.  
"You made one for me?" Kai asked suspiciously.  
"No, actually I made it for Mariah but she is sleeping. And I don't want to waste a perfectly good coffee" Ray answered.

Kai smirked. True, Ray sure knows how to make a good coffee.  
"Here…sorry it's not black"  
"Whatever it should do its job"

In silence they drank the hot beverage. Kai meanwhile was hiding the hat. He didn't want the others to catch up on truth when he himself was coping with it.  
"Damn what a party it was…." Ray said.  
Kai didn't say anything.

"And it all ended on a happy note…" Ray continued.  
"You might want to think carefully before speaking" Kai muttered  
"Huh?"  
"Your shirt"

Ray looked down and saw what Kai meant. His shirt were carrying lipstick marks in a color of pink.  
"Damn Mariah….i will have trouble getting rid of it" Ray said joking, rubbing the stains.  
"Hn"  
"So Kai…you okay? Something seems to be troubling you" Ray asked.

Something….i wish it was nothing, Kai thought sarcastically. Still he answered.  
"Hangover"  
"I understand, I got one too last night….but Mariah was able to sort it out…"

Yeah, Hiromi did a good job in remedying it too.

"Doesn't it surprises you that sometimes Sex can be such a best medication in a world" Ray said. Then he added rather slyly" of course you wouldn't have any idea"  
"What that's supposed to mean?" Kai snapped  
"Come on Kai…for all we know you hadn't been laid….it's about time you did, you should have availed the chance last night…"  
"What?"  
"The reason it was so crowded last night because your fan girls paid a visit….didn't you fancy accompanying them?" Ray asked an impish smile on his face.  
"Ray you know better than anyone else that I don't sleep with any girl just to fulfill their fantasies…"Kai snarled.  
"You don't know what you are missing"

Kai glared at Ray, at which Ray looked away. If looks could kill people, Ray would be a dead man. Meanwhile Kai thought about what Ray said. Truth be told, he himself liked it…no…loved it…..everything; the tenderness of Hiromi, her vulnerability, her moans sounding like a symphony in his ears.

"I will check on Mariah…" Ray said, standing up. Then he added" hey listen…I am sorry for about the whole bangin thing. I know you don't like to expose yourself to anyone, even if it includes your nudity"  
Then he winked at him and left.

'If that's the case…why the hell I felt comfortable at revealing myself to Hiromi' Kai thought, staring at ceiling.  
'It's the alcohol that did this….i will never drink again' Kai concluded, looking at the sailor hat. 

* * *

She was able to escape her parent's questioning. She reached her home before her father woke up from his nap and her mother returning from the workplace.  
Hiromi was now lying on her bed. She was afraid to sleep. Because whenever she closed her eyes, her mind would start flashing images of last night. Pleasant but at the same time so disturbing. Kai's naked body, his gaze, he interlocking his fingers with her after sex.

Hiromi touched the spot where he gave her a love bite. She blushed. Now since they had slept together, what should she do?  
Avoid him….yeah that's a possibility, but if she started doing that, others would notice this. They might draw conclusions….and that's the last thing she wanted. Draw attention towards the matter she clearly wants to forget. But she does she really want to forget the night?

For the first time she saw Kai open not only physical wise but emotions wise too. She never seen him so revealed.  
Hiromi turned to her side. He was drunk; he probably might not even remember it. The latter thought gives her an ache in her heart. She didn't want to forget this night.  
After tossing in her bed for a couple of times, she came up with only one solution; don't talk about it. Pretend it didn't happen….yeah that will do. 

* * *

Every one woke late the very next day of the party. It was late afternoon when finally some activities could be seen mulling inside the dojo. Mathilda's camera was being passed around. Most people were amused by the photos and were praising Mathilda's photography skills. While others pouted that they looked weird.  
Tyson meanwhile was sitting beside Kai, drinking black tea and eating cardamom. His trusted antidote for warding off hangovers. It was oddly quiet until they heard the screaming of Michael.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Michael asked, a panic expression etched on his face. He then went towards Tyson and started shaking him by the collar.  
"Have you seen it?"  
"Seen what?" Tyson asked tiredly.  
"My baseball bat!" Michael cried  
"Huh?"  
"I kept it beside my futon before going to sleep and when I woke up it was gone!"  
"Knock it off you doofus" Rick shouted irritably.

While Michael was busy retorting to Rick's command, Ian wondered out aloud" Why the hell he's worrying about it? It's just a bat…."  
Unfortunately Michael heard it. He confronted Ian, with rather a fury face and bellowed….

"Just a bat….just a bat…."  
"Oh no there he goes again…." Eddy said. The PPB All Stars team groaned. They already knew what was coming.  
"Do you have any idea, how valuable that bat is? It ought to be on the top list of antiques….." Michael began. He started ranting about the bat, saying how it came into his hands. It was passed down from generation to generation.

Kai was having a hard time sitting still. Where is she? He was having a sudden urge to throw a mug of black tea on Michael's face. That will shut him up. It would also steam out the impatience building inside him.

The shoji doors slid open. It was Hiromi holding Michael's bat. Silence adorned the kitchen. Michael stared at the object on Hiromi's hands.  
"Thank God he shut up" Rick muttered audibly.  
"Hmm hi guys…." Hiromi greeted stepping inside. Everyone greeted back with the exception of Kai and Michael.  
"You took my bat…" Michael asked in deadly whisper.  
"Huh? Oh yeah I did, sorry I should have asked….you see I needed something to defend myself while going back home…"  
"You too?" Michael asked sadly. And with that he tugged the bat from Hiromi's hands, slouching away.

The PPB All Stars team started laughing, while everyone was in a state of confusion.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Hiromi asked.  
"Hmm nope" Emily laughed.  
"That's how many girls rick?" Eddy asked  
"Five including Emily" Rick answered.  
"You see you aren't the only girl using Michael's bat for defense" Emily explained. At which everyone laughed. Kai noticed that Hiromi was making eye contact with everyone except with him. Why was she doing that? Was she disgusted at him? That's not good…or was she afraid that she would blush when looking him in the eye? The thought made him smirk slightly.

"What's so funny?" Mariah asked, entering the kitchen.  
"Romi used the bat" Emily said.  
"High-five girl…" Mariah cheered, bringing her hand forward, Hiromi slapping it in a return.  
"You used it too?"  
"Yeah, when I was sneaking off…."  
"Sneaking off?" Hiromi asked curiously.  
"After the break…." Mariah then paused. She then asked" Didn't I tell you?"  
"No"  
"Oh my God! Have I gone old? You got to hear about this!" Mariah squealed.  
"Yeah wait till she tells you the craziest things she did" Emily chipped in. With that, the girls left the kitchen. Kai silently growled. At this rate, he will never get her cornered.

Kai stood up swiftly, taking a pencil and yellow post-it page with him. No one noticed him. Outside in hallway, he quickly scribbled a message.  
He saw Hiromi at the end of a Hallway. Perfect. On his way, he bumped on Hiromi, causing her to lose balance. Mariah steadied her, before she fell down.

"Watch where you are going Hiwatari!" Mariah spoke.

But Kai didn't pay any heed. He left without even glancing back.  
"Jerk" Mariah exclaimed" You okay?"  
"Yeah I am fine" Hiromi answered. She knew why he did it. When others weren't looking, she took out a note that was slipped in her jacket's pocket.

'Meet me in park, right now' 

* * *

**Please review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5:the unspoken agreement

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Update: Updated on August 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapter 05  
** **the unspoken agreement**

She didn't meet him instantly. It took her full thirty minutes before she was finally able to escape free from her friends company.

Kai was sitting in a bench near the tree, eyes closed and arms folded. He didn't break his trance even when Hiromi sat beside him. An uncomfortable silence ascended upon them. Kai was finding a way to broach a topic, while Hiromi was trying her best not to blush.  
He found a way, by pulling her sailor hat from his jacket pocket.

"Your hat" Kai said, holding the object.  
"Oh thanks Kai….i was looking for it everywhere" Hiromi mumbled.  
"It was underneath my clothes"

At this, Hiromi blushed. More silence followed.

"Hiromi you know the reason why I asked you to meet me here?" Kai asked seriously.  
'Yeah….so much for forgetting part' Hiromi wondered

"You wanted to talk about the last night…didn't you?"  
"Yeah, hmm listen…"

But before Kai could begin, Hiromi cut him off.  
"It's okay Kai….i know full well you didn't….i mean we didn't want it to happen, but it was a total accident….so it's okay"

Kai frowned at this. Her calmness was the last reaction he was expecting.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah Kai I am absolutely sure….let's forget about it" Hiromi spoke cheerfully  
"You want to forget about it?"  
"Definitely"  
"Should i assume that there is no need to talk…" Kai continued, narrowing his eyes. He knew Hiromi was lying.  
"Yup…."

More silence. Hiromi glanced at Kai, who was right now gazing at the grass. He wants to talk, but she didn't want to….why? It's because she was afraid that where the conversation will head to, leading to more awkwardness?

To talk or not to talk…what will happen after this? Will things go back to normal? Will they stay friends after this? Nyet (no)…..how can she? A roller coaster of suppressed feelings and doubts took the decision for her finally.

"Arghhhh!" Hiromi let out a scream.  
'There she is' Kai thought relieved. He was kind of worried about Hiromi.  
Hiromi shouting: good. Hiromi not shouting: bad.

"I can't believe we did it" Hiromi yelled, standing up and pulling her hair in frustration. She then begin to pace, all the while furiously muttering.  
"What were we thinking? Having sex like that….and without wearing any protection! Oh no what if I am pregnant? Urgh! I shouldn't have participated in that damn drinking contest last night…I am so gonna kill Tyson, what am I going to do? I will never be able to look at you the same way Kai!"

And on she went off with ranting. Kai didn't interrupt her. Because it was useless. She would keep on talking anyway. However somewhere in that midst of whining, his own feelings were being reflected too. Seriously what have they done? Not only they broke the friendship bond but stepped in oblivion too, that whether Hiromi is pregnant or not?  
It can't be, Kai thought, No one gets pregnant after first time. And yes, last night have definitely changed his view towards Hiromi. He can't see her like a mere friend. He couldn't.

Hiromi sat down, leaning against the bench and closing her eyes.  
"What are we going to do?" Hiromi whined quietly.  
"Are you done?"

Hiromi eyes snapped open at once and she glared at Kai.  
'How dare he behaves like that? He's acting like I am the criminal…nerve of him!'

But her perspective changed when Kai spoke the next words.  
"There is no point in crying about it, what's done is done"

"I 'm not crying" Hiromi mumbled.  
Kai ignored her comment. He however asked;  
"So how do you know that you are pregnant. Aren't there some tests you have to run through?"

Hiromi nodded "Yeah there are. But we can only take it after I missed my periods"

Kai looked at her strangely, to which Hiromi sighed.  
"What? Haven't you ever taken sex education classes before?!" she asked, annoyed.

Kai didn't have a reply to that question, though his cheeks went slightly red, which confirmed Tachibana's suspicion.

"I see, so have the date gone or its coming?" Kai asked, gaining back his composure.

The brunette glanced at Kai and was surprised to find him so at ease. Usually boys were grossed out when talking about periods. But Kai wasn't like the other boys. He was mature and was way above the trivial stuff.

"They will come a week after this" Hiromi mumbled.  
"Okay…..so until we wait" Kai stated.

A few minutes silence before Kai stood up and started walking away, but not before uttering.

"And if you are indeed pregnant….we will see through this"

Hiromi's eyes widened at this. She wasn't expecting him to handle it so well and so calmly. But then again, its Kai….he was seeing this as another beyblade match and was planning its strategy like one too.

"And for the whole sleeping part….know this Hiromi, I never meant it to happen"  
'Ouch…that hurts' Hiromi thought sadly.  
"But it won't change anything. We will stay as friends, so no need to worry about breaking bonds"  
"Oh okay" Hiromi replied. The latter part contented her. At least he didn't cut off.

"So are we good?" Hiromi asked.  
Kai looked at her. After a while he spoke "Hn"

* * *

Wait can be such a torture, Hiromi thought as she turned the pages of the text book she was currently reading.

As the week drew nearer, the more the situation appeared daunting. It all comes down to this. If her periods come in the due date, she will be safe. But if not, hell will break loose. For once, her parents will never ever speak with her again. And two, the media would have a field day if she turned out to be pregnant. She could already imagine the headlines on the newspapers printed on the first page, captioned in bold font;  
' **Coach of bladebreakers is pregnant! The question; who is the father?!** '

Hiromi shuddered at the thoughts clouding her already cramped mind. God forbid from that happening, otherwise her life will never be same ever again.

* * *

Most of the teams departed for their home lands, except for one; team Majestic. They would have left, if it weren't for Robert, who was now down with cold and was suffering from a runny nose, thus making traveling difficult.

"Why did you have to get sick Robert?" Johnny spoke angrily.

Despite being sick, Robert answered in his clipped and pompous accent.  
"I can assure you I didn't get sick on purpose"  
"Yeah right…give me a break would you?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Robert asked, coughing.

The bickering started. Enrique tried to reason with them, while Oliver was watching the argument.  
"Hey guys….what's the problem?" Tyson asked.  
"Johnny…he's being irrational" Robert answered.  
"No I am not"  
"Hey Johnny have a heart….Don't argue with Robert, he might be having trouble speaking" Max said.  
"Thank you Max" Robert said, placing a palm over his chest.  
"Why did he get sick? He could have gotten ill later…" Johnny growled.  
"Idiot….sickness don't ask people that can I tag along with you?" Oliver spoke, his tone dripping with sarcasm.  
"Hey if it is the problem of staying…you can stay here as long as you want" Tyson said.  
"No that's not the problem Tyson" Enrique answered lightly" You see Johnny has…"

But before he could finish a sentence, Johnny slapped his hand over Enrique's mouth.  
"Don't you dare" He spoke threateningly.  
"Huh?!" Tyson and Max asked.  
"Nothing" Johnny said simply.  
"Oliver?" Tyson asked the green-haired blader.  
"No thanks….i don't wish to die" Oliver replied.  
"What is it that you can't speak about it?" Max asked.  
"Nothing that concerns you" Johnny said.  
"Concerns what?" A voice spoke.

And with that Hiromi entered. She then saw Robert who was sitting on sofa, holding a handkerchief. She sat beside him and spoke;  
"Robert I just spoke with my mum and she scheduled your appointment. We are going to meet her tomorrow and you are going to be good in no time at all" Hiromi assured.  
"Thank you so much Hiromi, you have no idea how grateful I am" Robert said.  
"Oh it's nothing…in fact I will take you to her myself"  
"Well then let me come with you" Enrique intervened, sitting beside Hiromi" you shouldn't handle the sick guy all by yourself"  
"Hey!" Robert spoke irritably.  
"No it's okay Enrique….no need to escort"  
"I insist" Enrique said, holding Hiromi hands in his, gently pressing them.  
"Oh okaaayyy" Hiromi answered, blushing. Unfortunately Kai came into the room at that time and saw the whole scene. He didn't like it.

"I think Enrique has a thing for Romi" Tyson spoke in a low tone.  
"You think?" Johnny snorted  
"So am I right?" Tyson asked.  
"He has a crush on her for God knows how long" Johnny said.  
"Well let's hope it's just a crush" Max joked.  
At this Oliver and Johnny didn't say anything. They didn't tell the bladebreakers that behind their back, Enrique calls Hiromi, Mrs. Giancarlo. They already knew that the guys won't take it lightly.

Kai saw their facial expressions. It was enough to tell him that it was more than a crush.  
'Why should I care? It's not that I like her….' Kai thought.  
But then why was he so bothered? He was going to keep an eye on that blonde blader.

The phoenix wielder pondering however got interrupted, when someone tapped on his shoulder lightly. He looked up just in time to find the ends of Hiromi's dress brushing past the frames of door.

She was calling him.

* * *

He found her in the Kitchen, perched on a chair and was now tracing circles on the black-topped counter.  
Kai cleared his throat to catch her attention. Hiromi looked up.

"Hey"  
Kai nodded in greeting.

A silence for a while before Hiromi slid from the stool. Clasping her hands behind her back, she took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Umm okay….so I did what we were supposed to do; wait. And I did. And as it turns out, I didn't skip the periods"

A pause for a second, before she said "I am not pregnant"

"Oh" Phew, that was such a huge relief.  
"Yeah….so you were right after all, we were fussing over nothing…." Hiromi said in a cheerful voice.

"I see…."

"But I will still take the tests…..just to be on the safe side" she added carefully.

Kai didn't saw any use to this. What was the point of taking them when she hadn't missed a period. But he didn't argue.

"I better go now….got stuff to do" And with the speed of dove, she departed.

Kai stood still. That was quite abrupt. He wondered why that was.  
Kai sat down on the chair which Hiromi was previously occupying. He should really thank his lucky stars that they didn't get in any trouble….but then why Hiromi looked like that as though she was sad?

Maybe she is tired, he concluded. It was only a one-time thing. It won't happen again. And it wouldn't have happened if they weren't drunk.

How wrong he was.

* * *

Hiromi sighed, now standing in the darkened hallway. She had been sighing a lot frequently. She ought to feel grateful that she wasn't pregnant….but some part of her mind wouldn't stop wondering that what would have happened if she was pregnant. She already knew what her parents' reaction would be. What about Kai? He did mentioned that if she was indeed pregnant, they will think through this….could this mean that Kai would have not given up on a child?

No he wouldn't, Hiromi thought, walking ahead and making her way towards the wooden porch. He is a guy that takes care of cats…why wouldn't he care about a baby?

She was relieved. But a small part of her felt sad that she wasn't a bearer of ice cold prince heir.

'Knock it off Tachibana! Can't you stick your mind to one thing' Hiromi thought crossly' it was only a one-time thing'

How wrong she was.

* * *

This was bad. This was really bad. It was more than a crush. It has to be. Because he wouldn't have treated her on lunches, bring her small gifts and different flowers each day and certainly not kiss on her hand whenever the opportunity there is in the first place.  
Enrique and Hiromi were found to be spending a lot of their time together. It would have been much longer if they weren't in the friends company. They had their reputations to consider.  
Kai didn't like this. What was it? The fact it was Enrique who apparently was trying to woo Hiromi or Hiromi spending a lot of time with him. Either way, it angered him.

'It can't be….God forbid he can't be jealous of that mediocre guy. What is this feeling? Am I becoming fond of Hiromi?'

* * *

Hiromi was sitting in the grass, under the shade of Sakura tree, reading a book. She was kind of glad she finally got some peace from….  
"Hiromi darling?"

Thought too quickly. Hiromi looked up and saw Enrique peering at her, a sad smile on his face. The team majestic was leaving that day. Robert was fully recovered and profusely thanked Hiromi and her mother for curing him of the illness plaguing him. Johnny was ecstatic, that they were finally leaving Japan. Nope they still didn't come to know why Johnny was so keen to go to Italy. And Oliver simply didn't care.

"Hey Enrique, done with your packing?" Hiromi asked, closing her book. She would read it later.  
"Yeah" Enrique answered, sitting beside her.

Kai was walking in the backyard, when he saw the couple. Can't he leave her alone for a second? Kai thought angrily.

"Hmm Hiromi I bought you a flower"  
"Again?" Hiromi chuckled.  
"Yeah…here" Enrique entrusted her with a white flower with orange pollens.  
"Hey that's my favorite" Hiromi exclaimed, sniffing the flower.  
"It is?" Enrique asked, pleased" Have I known that, I would have bought a bouquet of it"  
"Nah…it's okay…I love it" Hiromi said.

'What are they up to?' Kai thought, quietly edging towards them.

"Hiromi" Enrique spoke hesitantly.  
"Hmm?"  
"I came to say goodbye as well"  
"Oh"  
"Words aren't enough to describe how much I love spending these last days with you"  
"I could say the same about you" Hiromi answered sadly.  
It was the truth. Ever since her friends left, Hiromi had been quite lonely. The blade breakers were a good company but sometimes they needed their space. Tyson and Max were always up to something on their own. Daichi was way too small. Kenny too geek and Ray too mature. And let's not even talk about the lone wolf.

Enrique had been so good. Ignoring his blatant flirting, he's quite a nice guy to hang around. Hiromi was really going to miss him. Enrique then plucked the flower from Hiromi's hand and tucked it behind her ear.

"Hmm Hiromi…there is something I have been wanting to say…" Enrique begins.  
"What is it?" Hiromi asked. Something told her she ought to run away. Like literally flee.  
"I guess I could show you…" and with that Enrique leaned forward until he was inches apart from Hiromi's lips. Hiromi couldn't breathe.

'Enrique you better fucking not kiss her….i am gonna kill you' Kai thought, seeing red everywhere. Before he could intervene, however a voice rang out.  
"Enrique where the hell are you? We are going to miss our plane"

Enrique sighed while Hiromi closed her eyes, breathing fast. Damn so close.  
"Well good bye my love" Enrique mumbled before departing. Hiromi felt sorry for him. Even though she knew what a big womanizer he was, something about his act reeked sincerity.  
She got up to say goodbye to the team.

However she never got the chance. Before she entered the dojo, a pair of warm strong hands wrapped around her waist. Hiromi could only gasp as Kai's mouth came crashing on her. Kai kissed her hard. It was like he was scolding her for God knows what.  
Hiromi broke the kiss, breathing fast.  
"Kai what on earth? …."  
"Shut up" he hissed, before capturing her lips in kiss again. He slipped his hands inside her white shirt and lightly clawed her back. Hiromi moaned. In shadows Kai dragged her inside. And Hiromi followed him without a fight. He was overpowering her…..he was drugging her, her senses, her body…..her everything.

In a make out, the flower came off and now it was lying on a cold wooden floor, all torn up in pieces and scattered petals.

* * *

 **thank you Sky d for reviewing….i am always looking for more reviews from you ^_^.**  
 **Thank you juliayuriy….i am really glad you liked my small lemon part….even though I thought I wrote it lame…..thanks once again :D**  
 **guys please read and review…..it would make my day ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6:the hidden farce

**I don't own beyblade.**  
 **Thank you sky'd for reviewing: D**  
 **Thank you so much radixVIRO ^_^ your review made my day**  
 **Thank you Juliayuriy ^_^….hold on tight because there are more mild lemons in these chapters ;)**

* * *

Chapter 06  
the Hidden Farce

Hiromi was scared. Kai looked super pissed. With one hand he managed to lock the door while with other arm he wrapped it around Hiromi's waist, in case she runs away. But she didn't. She was frozen with fear. What on earth she had done to anger the ice prince?

Kai pushed Hiromi in to bed, claiming her lips in heated kiss. Again his actions reeked aggressiveness. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, playing with hers while his hands roaming all over her body. After a moment he broke the kiss, wrapping one leg around Hiromi supine figure. It looked like Kai was straddling her.

"Kai what are you doing?" Hiromi asked in rushed whisper, before her lips get busy.

Kai didn't look at her, but concentrated on unbuttoning her shirt. He however shortly asked;  
"What does it look like?"  
"Kai don't…please…." Hiromi begged.  
"Why?" He asked, sliding her shirt past her shoulders, kissing her neck along in process.  
"It not right…." She moaned.  
"You didn't say that, at that night" Kai muttered, unbuckling her belt and reaching for her red jeans shorts zipper.

Before he could push her shorts down, Hiromi hands beat to him. Kai paused his actions and glanced at Hiromi. She looked so tempting in that white bra and those shorts. Not to mention she was gazing at him with confusion and longing. Kai smirked. It meant she didn't get over that night.  
Stopping his ministrations, Hiromi was now able to think. She glared at him.

"We were drunk at that time" she reasoned.

Kai let out a low husky laugh, sending shivers down Hiromi's spine.  
"Haven't you heard the phase Hiromi?" Kai asked coyly. He then leaned towards Hiromi ear, his hot breath washing over her.  
"Two people never lie….a child and….a drunken person"

Hiromi blushed. Kai meanwhile was licking her ear shell. With great strength, Hiromi pushed Kai onto bed. So now she was in top. She needed to concentrate. The consequences weren't helping her. She could feel his erection against her thighs. She tried to look past Kai gaze as well, who looked amused by her act.

"That's no excuse to start fucking" She stated in a normal tone.  
"Then what is it?" He asked.  
"You tell me….you were the one that bought me here" Hiromi asked.

Kai didn't answer her. Instead he was now looking at her body again. He then ran his fingers over Hiromi back.

"Kai I am waiting"  
"For fuck? You are the one holding it up" Kai stated.  
Hiromi gritted her teeth. He was testing her patience.

"You know exactly what I meant" Hiromi snapped. Kai didn't answer her again. He was stroking her thighs with fingers. Hiromi sighed. She would never get an answer from him at this rate.  
"What's the matter with you?" she demanded" one minute you are like this…and next day you would start behaving like nothing happened…..where are we going with this?"  
"I don't know" How cryptic.

Hiromi shook her head. She moved away from him. While doing so she muttered" you never answer straight….at least Enrique has the guts to say it to my face"

That got him. With a growl, Kai flipped Hiromi on to bed. Hiromi yelled in surprise which was cut short, when Kai's hungry mouth came crashing on her. Hiromi felt her shorts pulled down with panties and her bra slip away. Kai broke the kiss, so he could get rid of his offending clothes.

Hiromi stared wide-eyed at him, as he undressed. Before devouring her mouth, he spoke in deadly tone

"Don't you dare compare me with that moron"

Hiromi could only moan, because his touches were intoxicating her. She wanted to think but she couldn't. It was like her thoughts have become magnets. Only this time they were repelling against each other.

'No I can't I got to stop this….'

Kai started swirling his tongue around her nipples. Hiromi lost it completely. Her body was betraying her. She could only grab his hair, urging him to take more of her.  
During the midst of this, Hiromi wondered why any of the guys didn't came to check on them? She was making so much noise. Then she remembered they were all in airport, saying farewell to team majestic.

All of the sudden she felt pain. Pleasure but pain too. It brought tears to Hiromi eyes. She realized what was happening. Nevertheless she gasped

"It hurts you baka…"

Kai chuckled. She was swearing at him, in the middle of sex. So like her.  
"It will be over in minute идиот" Kai spoke, kissing the wet corners of her eyes.  
"Huh...what did you say?"  
"Nothing" with that he started to move inside of her. Kai groaned at her neck, feeling Hiromi's hot core, tightening around his length.

Hiromi sighed. This was proving so much than the last time. Last time, they both were drunk. This time they weren't. They seemed more aware of this encounter.

"Kaiii…..why are we doing this…tell me…." Hiromi whimpered. Kai grunted. How can he tell her that he saw her almost kissing Enrique? ah correction Enrique almost kissing her…..for this he have to admit that he had some liking towards the brunette…..which Kai thinks he has now because than why is he craving for her? He started pumping in her faster and harder.

"Kai…Kai…mhmmm….."  
"Hiromi…."  
With a final shout, they came together. 

* * *

They lay in their respective sides. Both were out of breath from mind-blowing release.

"Kai?" Hiromi tiredly asked.  
"Hn" Indicating he was listening.  
"Tell me why did you do this?"

Kai closed his eyes. He at least owes that much to her, that why did he shag her brains out? Kai turned so now he was facing Hiromi who looked fatigued. He buried his face in sheets, so only half of his face was visible. He finally muttered;

"I saw you and Enrique in backyard….."

Hiromi stared wide-eyed at him. What did he saw? Did he even hear the confession? Oh dear Kami no….  
Kai didn't say anymore. He was now tracing small circles in Hilary's palms. Not that Hiromi needed any explanation. It all made sense. He sitting in a same room where Enrique and she used to be. Sending her home even before twilight with Ray…not with Enrique. And sitting beside her in bus whenever the two teams did outings together.

Was he jealous of Enrique? No that can't be. In all the years, Hiromi never remember Kai getting jealous over something, not even in beyblading. The reason Kai fought so much with Tyson was because he wanted to be best. Can't blame him, when he was raised with a dogma of perfectionism. Hiromi observed that much about dual-haired blader.  
Did Kai like her? No that can't be….why the hell would he like me? But then again why were they in bed together? Hiromi Knew the answer already….it was not only Kai dominating her, no she would have resisted against him….it's because she didn't want to…..because she had feelings for him.

But what about Kai? What was his answer?

She looked at Kai who had closed his eyes. She wasn't going to get any answer from him. For now. She didn't want to irate the blader any further, when he was already angry. She began to get up.

"Where are you going?"  
"Hmm home?"

Kai suddenly yanked her arm, so Hiromi flopped back on the bed.  
"Gah…." Hiromi gulped.  
"You are not going anywhere…" Kai said in low tone.  
"But I have to get home…my parents…" Hiromi trailed.  
"Then call them" Kai stated.  
"But Kai….i can't…"  
"Hiromi" Kai spoke in a tone, which made Hiromi shut up" stay"  
Hiromi looked at Kai. The way he said, it sounded like a command but she heard a tinge of desperation too. He was staring at her with so much intensity that it made the inside of Hiromi melt…..

Kai picked up the cell phone and silently handed it out. Hiromi took it and dialed her mom's phone. Her mom picked it up after two rings.  
"Mum…"  
"Rommy baby" Her mother loving voice rang out" where are you sweetie? You know papa is going to here soon…I cooked your favorite dish too….."

Hiromi blinked and tried to speak calmly, all the while staring at Kai's eyes, who stared back at her expressionless.  
"Mama….i can't come home today…"  
"Oh but why?"  
"Hmm mama you remember about the movie Tyson wanted to watch….he is insisting we should watch it right now….so can I stay?"  
"Oh yes you told me about it…quite excited were you about that movie"  
"Yes mum" Hiromi spoke through teeth. Who said lying was easy?  
"Well you should sweetie…I can't see why you can't…have fun and don't stay up too late….bye Rommy…"  
"Bye mama…."  
"Love you…"  
"Love you too….mama". Click. Her mum put down the phone. Hiromi was at shock. What prompted her to lie so candidly? She glanced at Kai. Kai stared at her for a while, before a small smile came on his lips. He took the phone from Hiromi hands. He then wrapped his lean arms around Hiromi waist and dragged her towards him. Putting his chin on Hiromi's head, he closed his eyes. Hiromi could only gape at him. She never saw this face of Kai….it was tranquil and serene….

"Kai…."  
"Go to sleep romi….."  
"Okay"  
Kai smirked and brought the sheets up. Oddly Hiromi slept well that night. Even Kai too. 

* * *

Hiromi was sitting in her attic. Her room was in top floor along with tapered staircase in corner that led to attic. The attic was a warehouse for Tachibana's where they kept all the old stuff that was no longer in use. Amidst those towering boxes, there was a space that Hiromi claimed. In that space Hiromi used to play or hide the material from her mother's prying eyes. However the material only consisted of plucked flowers and pouches of candies. Her mother disapproved of candies because they caused cavities.

Later on she found a liking towards painting. How it became her hobby….she had no idea and doesn't remember much. The vibrant colors and the smell of them and paper calmed her a lot. It became a platform of expressing her thoughts as well. She would draw an abstract when she felt very happy. Or black and grey when sad. Red when angry.

She even drew the blade breakers as well. Individual and group wise too. One of them had Tyson beaten up like a pulp by Hiromi.

Hiromi turned the page of canvas that was propped in a wooden stand. She ran her hand over the smooth surface and stared at it for a while.  
Without a second thought she started painting a background. The sunlight filtering through the small window and the chirping of sparrows created the mood as well.  
For two and half hours she worked. Her regular paint clothes got smeared but she didn't care. One paint brush was tucked in her messy hair bun while one was being used in mixing colors. She was lost in her own world.

At long last it was finished. Hiromi stood up to watch her handiwork. She had painted a canvas of Kai. But this time he was not in battling pose. He was in bed with the sheets covering his lower part of body. Half of his face was buried in bed sheet while the other half was visible. That visible part was staring at her with impassive eye, a small smile gracing his lips. A serene expression on his face. She drew him from her memory. She wasn't able to get rid of this image. It was this rigidity that prompted her to paint.

Hiromi stroked the picture and whispered;  
"Oh Kai…what have you done to me?"

He had made her fall in love. 

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7:a glowing or thorny relation

**I don't own beyblade**

* * *

Chapter 07  
A glowing or thorny relationship?

It was hidden well. No one suspected a thing. Well why would they? Because it was done within the confines of Kai's apartment. The days weren't fixed. Although both preferred weekends. There was less mess and less questioning involved.  
Hiromi looked forwards for those nights. And she was sure Kai did too. Otherwise he wouldn't have everything ready. Drinks and light snacks with the air condition whirring. Clean bed sheets with scented candles and condoms.

In those nights, she saw Kai open, unpredictable and so caring. After every encounter, he would ask her was she okay? Does it hurt anywhere?  
When done with going-over, he would lightly stroke her soft skin, nuzzled her throat with his nose and pat her curls.

In days they would act like nothing happened. Those were hardest moments for Hiromi. It made her heart ache. Made her feel like Kai didn't care like in those passionate nights.

To him, Hiromi became a drug. He just couldn't explain why he carved for Hiromi that way. It just wasn't sex. If that was the case, he would have bed any girl. But no he wouldn't. Call it his trust issues or he thinks no one is worth touching or looking at his body. Either way he chose Hiromi for this.

Most of the time, Kai was soft and gentle. In those nights, he would go slowly. Like dead slowly. After undressing her, he would lay her in bed. He would then take her leg, leisurely rubbing her skin. He then began by sucking on each of her toes. Hiromi would sigh and blush, watching Kai sucking her toes. It was a major turn on for her.  
But sometimes it made her impatient as well.

"Kai…mhmmm…..enough…..please go faster…..leave them…." Hiromi moaned. Kai would give her a lazy smirk. But he wouldn't heed her command. He would deliberately prolong the moment. This riled Hiromi very much. It would then prompt her to take matters in her hands. In a minute, she would straddle him by pushing him on bed. She would then proceed with taking off his boxers. While doing so she would furiously mutter:  
"I hate being kept waiting" Kai would laugh at her.

Those were the only times when Hiromi heard him laugh. In day he would never crack a smile. But in night he actually laughed, because the lone wolf at that time was open, carefree. Hiromi would pause for a sec just to listen that laughter. It was husky and beautiful. She would savor it before shutting him up by taking his member in her mouth. That moment would prove tortuous for Kai. Blowjobs were one of the things Kai looked towards. She knew the exact spots where to suck, where to graze her teeth, where to lick. And when she was angry, she did the job ten times better enough to send Kai over the edge. That why's he aggravated her on purpose.

Then there were times when Kai would be rough on her. That would happen when any boy would stop by and would have a friendly chat with Hiromi. To Hiromi, it was just a talk, but Kai saw past the Façade. He would observe the guy checking her out, their gazes lingering on her perfect body. He would see them trying to indulge Hiromi in to mild flirtation, not that Hiromi would give in. And there is nothing he can do about it, because he would give himself away. So he has to do ado with gritting his teeth in distance all the while picturing a painful death of that guy.  
In those nights Hiromi had mixed feelings. She was scared but at the same time excited. Scared for the upcoming pain. And excited because Kai would shower extra attention on her. It proved hard, but all the same it made her feel valued.

Kai at those times didn't have an explanation for doing it this way. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he is being rough, but he can't help it. The scrutiny of those perverted men angered him. No one should see Hiromi with lusty gaze. Only he has the right.  
After they were done, he would then ask was she okay? Too tired to answer, Hiromi would merely whimper. That would make Kai guilty. All night he would snuggle her just to ease her pain.

It was not only Kai that felt jealous, but Hiromi too. It all happened when the blade breakers were leaving the headquarters of BBA; they were halted in the departure gate by horde of fan girls. Hiromi didn't mind it, because she already knew that segment was inescapable part of their lives. They were famous, awesome bladers and good looking too. So it was unsurprising that they had such a big amount of fan girls. Hiromi would stand in the corner while the blade breakers would sign their autographs and their picture taken.

Kai was the exceptional case. The girls in his case wanted a piece of him. They would try to grope him too. Unfortunately for them, Kai was skillful in dodging them. Only this time he wasn't lucky. One girl broke the line, screaming with elation that she was now close to the lone wolf. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms slipping around his neck. With that done, she kissed Kai. Kai was too much in shock. While there were angry shouts, Hiromi was standing not far away, watching the scene unfold. All her thoughts solely concentrated on killing that girl. And maybe Kai too. Why wasn't he detaching himself from the girl?  
Hiromi left, making up her mind, she wouldn't go to Kai apartment that night.

However she went. But late, purposefully this time. Kai was waiting for her. Though Hiromi thought he would be angry, but he wasn't. He was sitting in his bed, with an always impassive face.  
Hiromi observed Kai with narrowed eyes. The subject was now sipping wine. Hiromi waited for him to make a move. But he didn't. She found this odd because he was the initiator. After a long time, Hiromi broke the silence by timidly asking:

"Aren't you going to do it?"

Kai looked at her, but didn't answer. Hiromi was finding very hard to sit still. She wanted to scream and yanked the dual-haired blader hair. How dare is he sitting there like nothing happened in afternoon?  
Hiromi decided it was her cue to leave.

"If you aren't going to do it…then I should leave"

Before she could leave, Kai utter:  
"She was a nice kisser" at this Hiromi's blood boiled. Nevertheless she kept her cool.  
"I see…well why you don't call her next time for your urges?"  
"Maybe I will"  
"Good for you"

Hiromi was near the door. She couldn't bottle her anger. Meanwhile Kai was counting seconds in his head.3….2….1  
"How dare that bitch kissed you?" Hiromi snarled.

Kai looked at her. Her outrage was tingling his body in sexual way.  
"What's worst….you were kissing her back!"  
"I did no such thing"  
"Oh yeah?! Then what you were saying about her being a nice kisser!"  
"I was making a point of observation"  
"Observation my ass….you were enjoying it!" Hiromi accused.

Kai simply sipped his drink. That's it. Hiromi lost it. She knocked the fluted glass from his hand. The glass skidded across the wooden floor, with the red liquid spilling everywhere. But Hiromi didn't care about the mess.

"You are such a bastard, Kai Hiwatari"  
Kai smirked. He leaned forward, taking Hiromi's Hand.  
"You want me to make up with you? Kai asked in husky tone, pulling Hiromi on his lap.  
"Even though it wasn't my fault in the first place….." Kai continued, whispering against her lips.  
"But then again it was my fault after all….why wasn't I careful?" Kai said, unbuttoning Hiromi shirt and disregarding it in the floor.

He then reached for the zipper of her skirt.  
"If I am going to make up…..Let me do it correctly" he drawled. His tone sent unwanted sexual shivers down her spine.  
He managed to unclasp her bra and slip her panties down her legs.

"How are you going to do that?" Hiromi whispered. Kai smirked. He then ordered rather with lewd tone:  
"Remove my clothes" Hiromi bit her lip. What is he doing? Still she did what she was told to do, pulling his full-sleeved shirt over his head and exposing his well-built body. She then proceeded to slip off his belt from loops and yanked the pants down along with boxers. Hiromi was going to sit on bed, when Kai shook his head. He then motioned with his head to tell her she should sit on his lap. At this Hiromi reddened. She nervously sat on his lap, wondering all the same what the dual-hair guy has in his mind. The next words blushed her even more.

"Ride me" Kai said sultry.  
"Sorry?" Hiromi stuttered.  
"I said….ride me".

Hiromi gulped. She carefully guided her hot core towards his manhood. After a second, did she plunge. A breathless moan escaped her lips. Kai adjusted his movement allowing him to go deeper. He then looked at Hiromi. She looked so seductive.

"Now what?" Hiromi sighed.  
"Move" And move she did, waves of pleasure spiraling all to the new level. Kai after a while buck his hips, groaning in approval. They should have done this earlier. Most of the time he was on the top, but now he gave the reign to Hiromi.

Hiromi was moaning. This was beyond sensation. Kai wrapped his arms around her waist, skimming his warm mouth across the skin. He ran his tongue around the nipple before wrapping his lips around it and sucking it hard. Hiromi dig her nails in his shoulder blades. She needed to hold onto something. Kai put his foot down on the floor so he can gain more leverage. He was making her move according to his own will.

"Kai….Mhmmm…..Kai, go faster please" Hiromi moaned. With her rocking and his pumping, they came together.  
"Gah…" Hiromi gasped, slopping herself across his chest. Strong warm hands caressed her back.  
"Was that okay?" Kai murmured softly.

Well, it was all new. She never got on the top. Kai give her a chance. If this was supposed to make her feel better, it did. Hiromi felt like Kai acknowledged her. He made up with her by giving her more authority. Up until now he was the dominant one. But this time it was Hiromi. Another truth dawned on her. That fan girl wasn't the one to send Kai senses reeling. It was her. She was the queen. The reason why Kai was underneath her said it enough. He wanted her to know she was the ultimate piece. The truth made her blush.  
Her blush was enough to tell him that she had forgiven him and she was contented.  
It was always like this. With every morning they would dress up and blend into crowd like nothing happened. And with every setting of sun, they would meet in the shadows and make love under moonlight.

Hiromi was doing it out of love. After every encounter, she would dutifully come home and paint a canvas of him. In most of them he was in bed, with sheets covering his privates. But in some he was found to be lying beside koi pond, listening to music. She had already painted his beybladying stance one. But out of those pieces, one was her favorite. In that picture, she drew Kai who was standing in the middle of green field with yellow buttercup flowers. Above him the mighty Dranzer was circling, his one wing reaching towards his master and the master reaching for it with his fingerless gloved hand. She drew it so perfectly that it was like she was standing there all the time when this happened. The reason it was one of her favorites was because Kai was looking at Dranzer the way he looked at her after every sex encounter.

Peaceful, calm, serene…..

But Kai? While he does admit he had certain fondness towards the brunette, he just wasn't ready for something big like relationship. Because that word for him was full of void.  
Their relationship was like a rose. Beautiful to look but you can't reach it because it thorns will barb in flesh. It was a glowing yet thorny relationship….just like a rose. 

* * *

**okay it might be after a while before I update….probably after two weeks…..so don't wait up…..bear with me guys, I have so much to do, assignments presentations…..university life is tough….phew….**  
 **read and don't forget to review ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8:the last sew coming off

**I have been too kind non? ;) …I don't own beyblade.**

* * *

Chapter 08  
the last sew coming off

"Hmm….Kai….faster and harder please….." Hiromi moaned.

Kai smirked against her skin and continue to kiss her side of neck. They both were sitting in bed; Hiromi was in front while Kai was behind. He was taking her from behind; rolling his hips into her while Hiromi was bouncing on his lap. One hand of Kai was stroking her clit while one was fondling her breast. Hiromi had wrapped one hand around Kai's arm that was caressing her sensitive area. And with one hand she was tightly gripping the bed sheet. The pleasure was too much.

"Hiromi…don't keep me waiting" Kai spoke huskily.  
"I am not" Hiromi gasped.

A few more thrusts and they came together. Hiromi tiredly leaned against his frame, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. After a few moments, Kai removed himself from her. Hiromi slopped on bed exhausted. Sex was hot and pleasurable but it worn you out too. It was supposed to make you feel good. And it did felt good. Normal couples might be swimming in bliss. Hiromi did too, only it came along with fatigue. And that was all due to Kai. He was very demanding when it came to fucking. He wasn't pleasured easily. At first he was the initiator. But with passing time, he started giving out hints. Hiromi being a smart girl understood it. She came to conclusion what he wanted: he wanted to be teased. And for that Hiromi has to act as seductress. Which Hiromi found it very difficult. Still she managed to do it by reading some stuff from internet and smutty books.

She understood it all well why Kai was asking her to seduce him. It's because that damn guy likes challenge. Who would want a challenge during sex? No one but Kai, the lone wolf and the owner of Fire-natured bit-beast.

Hiromi was going through so much because she loved him. She wanted to please him. She wanted to make him happy. She wanted to tell him, how much she loved him.

But she can't. Hiromi was afraid what his reaction will be if she confessed. He hadn't promised her a relationship. If she confessed, he might probably give her a cold response. Ask her to leave the apartment and tell her not to meet again. And then he would go to another girl to satisfy his urges. And that's the last thing Hiromi wants; Kai going towards another girl. Anything is better than that. So she kept quiet.  
Kai was speaking so Hiromi broke from her thoughts and tried to concentrate.

"I like the foreplay…and the set you wore, it was kinky" Kai said, lying beside her and bringing the sheets up.  
Unfortunately Hiromi was not quick to answer. Which made Kai looked down at her. Hiromi realized her mistake and thought about the answer.  
"Hmm…..i am glad you like it"  
"You weren't listening" Kai said, narrowing his eyes at her "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing" Hiromi said simply.  
"You're lying Romi".Shit.

Hiromi looked at Kai. Should she tell him? Kai was gazing at her with concern. She was about to when a voice whispered from inside. 'Do you want to die?' that made Hiromi shut up. She quickly thought of a reason.

"My legs are little sore, they are bothering me"  
Without a second, Kai threw the bed sheets away and ran his hand across Hiromi's Legs.  
"Where does it hurt?"  
"Kai stop it….it's not a big deal" Hiromi reasoned.  
Kai glared at her which sent chills down Hiromi's spine. She pointed at her shins.  
"There"

Kai started to massage her leg. All the while, Hiromi was questioning herself. She was so close, she should have said it. But her confidence betrayed her.

One day I will tell him, hiromi thought determinedly watching Kai rubbing her smooth legs. She pulled them back. Kai looked up.

"Come join me" Hiromi purred. Kai smiled and joined her. Kai wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. Hiromi closed her eyes, with a last thought echoing in her mind: I don't want to end this. 

* * *

Hiromi woke up early the next morning. She stretched, her hand reaching for Kai. But instead of touching a warm strong body, her fingers found nothing. They fingered empty silky white bed sheets. Hiromi frowned at this. That was the first time. Kai sure was an early riser but he never leaves the bed until Hiromi wakes up. He would simply close his eyes, taking in the scent of Hiromi which was orange blossoms and listening to her heart beat, while she slept. He said he found it that very calming.

'Maybe he is in bathroom' Hiromi thought, getting up from the bed and stumbling her way towards the restroom.

However when she reached there, the door was unlocked, the deadbolt unlocked. Confused, Hiromi shrugged in the black button down full sleeved shirt of Kai and padded silently out of the room. She found him.

Kai was sitting in his couch, clad only in his boxers. His back was turned towards Hiromi. The air carried a burning smell and smoke was seen to be curling in it. Hiromi eyes widened. Kai's smoking? What the hell is going on? He hasn't got any company.

Hiromi sat beside him. Sure enough a cigarette was wedged between his lips. He was smoking without hurry and with bewitching grace, holding it at the tip of his two fingers.

"Kai?" Hiromi called out timidly. He didn't respond.  
"Kai!" Hiromi tried again, louder this time. He ignored her again. 'What's wrong with him?' Hiromi thought, dread picking on her' he is not sick is he?'

This time Hiromi was really worried. Because first he was smoking. He never smokes until he was going through anxiety or he was plunged in severe depression. That much almost every fellow blader knew about Kai. Secondly he wasn't responding. It was certain he gives clipped answers. But he wasn't looking at her, let alone acknowledged her when she was sitting right beside him. It was then she saw a letter, lying on carpet, opened. She bent to pick it up and smoothed out the parchment.  
Hiromi begin to read it silently. She gasped loudly. It was about Voltaire Hiwatari. Kai's grandfather. The letter claimed he was dead.

He is dead. She heard very sinister things about him from Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray. Kai didn't tell her. That guy never tells anything. The blade breakers told her on one condition by making her promise that Kai better not know that they were the revealer of Kai's dark past. Otherwise they would find themselves cremated. Hiromi never spoke a word of it. She had sworn to take the secret with her to grave. But something told her that Kai already knows that she knows.

The letter stated that he died from a heart attack. Which Hiromi found it slightly doubtful. He was a man with nerves of steel and his first word might probably be Cruelty. How on earth can he died from one mere heart attack? But then again he was very old. That alone might be leading factor towards illness.

Hiromi glanced towards Kai. His face carried not a trace of sadness. But there was something in his face, which Hiromi was unable to name it. It was like he lost something. His grandfather wasn't exactly the person to be missed. She could bet that many will be glad to see his back. Apart from his menace nature, he took Kai in when he was in adolescent age. He looked after him perhaps not in best way, but he at least he did. He was a family.

Hiromi cleared her throat and spoke the words carefully so not to tick Kai.  
"Ah…when did this letter arrived?"  
"This morning" He finally answered.  
"I see"

More silence. Hiromi was facing a dilemma. Should she pay her condolences for that evil man? Or keep her mouth shut? What to do?  
However Kai solved her problem by making a request.  
"Hmm Romi?"  
"Yeah Kai?"  
"Can you leave?"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean..."Kai cleared his throat" I need sometime private"  
"Oh okay" Hiromi understood. It's was quite understandable. Maybe it might be his way of dealing with a blow, because honestly speaking she can't come up a way to calm Kai. She got up and changed in her day clothes.

Before leaving, Hiromi hesitated. She looked at Kai. He had now stopped smoking. The red stub of cigarette butt was glowing in ash tray.  
She couldn't stand it. She went to him and gave him a quick hug which startled Kai. While hugging him, she whispered:  
"Don't worry…everything will work out". She broke the hug, not daring to look at him and quickly departed.

Kai sat shock still. But then he broke into small smile. Oddly that hug felt good. 

* * *

The news of Kai's grandfather death spread like a wild fire. How could it not? He was after all the owner of a huge military company. Such person profile can't be kept quiet. For days the same headline was showed in screens 'The mastermind of military works known as Voltaire Hiwatari is now dead'. Not only was that, but the news vans along with crew were seen to be parked outside Kai's apartment building. They of course want to interview him for publicity reasons. But Kai didn't fulfill their request.

The blade breakers without hiromi went to visit him. He let them in, but it was more of a prudence test than paying a visit to dead relative. A few words were exchanged. Because really all of them: Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi were questioning the same thing which Hiromi was doing previous day, should they pay condolences for that notorious man?

It has been days since she last visited him. Hiromi was feeling really uncomfortable. It was like someone had tied a knot in her stomach and it was now not unraveling giving sanctuary to despair and dread. Was Kai okay? How was he coping up? Did he even eat something? She can now no longer visit him, because a sad event had struck. Not that she would go for sex reasons but just to check on him. But she can't. Because if she went with decent intentions the media and tabloids will come up with something scandalous obliterating around her and Kai. No, for now they didn't want any unrequired attention.

She called him many times, left voice messages and texted him. But Kai returned none. It was then Hiromi came to realize what was missing in their relationship. Chemistry, compassion and love. A horrible suspicion started sprouting in her mind. She was his friend. And friends are there for you when you are sad. Unfortunately Kai tossed that option the moment they slept together. She was there to satisfy his sexual desires. Not more than that. They share bodies, but not secrets. They see exposed externally each other, but not internally. It was as if, God Forbid, she was his sex toy. They weren't friends. They were fuck buddies.

When such thoughts toured her mind, her hands would literally clench with terror. Kai wouldn't do that…no he won't. Hiromi would then pour solace in her heart with a last thought: if that was the case, he wouldn't have fretted over my condition after every sex encounter.  
Still it almost made her uneasy. Almost. 

* * *

It was like a prayer of Hiromi was heard. Kai finally replied. Though after two weeks. But what the hell? He did return her message. This meant he cared. And wasn't there a phrase of patience: that fruits bore late are always the sweetest.

He left a voice message that he wants to meet with her at park in afternoon. Today. It sure was her lucky day.

In excitement, she left the house early. She was so eager to meet him. Hiromi finally reached the park. She chose the bench which was situated in scheduled spot. So that they are away from the prying eyes of curious bystanders.

After fifteen minutes Kai came. The cold wind blew his soft dual-colored hair, flattening the fringe against the forehead. The white scarf tied around his neck, its one end swaying in gentle breeze. He strolled towards the bench, hands stuffed deep in his coat's pockets.  
Hiromi greeted him by simply beaming at him, which made Kai's heart tighten somewhat. How on earth can he do it?  
"Hi"  
"Hey"

For a moment they spoke nothing. Hiromi was drinking his every feature. God, it felt like months instead of two weeks. She missed him so much. However Kai was not the same. At least appearance wise. He had black circles beneath his eyes, which meant he hadn't slept for days. Instead of cool façade, he now wore a haggard and gaunt look.

"How are you?" Hiromi asked timidly.  
"Hn. Fine" Kai muttered.

Hiromi nodded in understanding. Then she spoke;  
"What have you been up to?"  
"Nothing…just doing some packing". At this Hiromi's heart faltered. Packing? What is he talking about?  
"Kai are you….?"

The next words made her blood run cold.  
"I am leaving for Russia, Today" Kai stated rather coldly. 

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9:the echo of shattering

**I don't own beyblade.**  
 **Thank you sky'd for reviewing :* ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 09  
the echo of shattering

"What have you been up to?"  
"Nothing…just doing some packing". At this Hiromi's heart faltered. Packing? What is he talking about?  
"Kai are you….?"

The next words made her blood run cold.  
"I am leaving for Russia, Today" Kai stated rather coldly.

It felt like someone had taken the ground from beneath her feet. And she was now plunging in the ocean of oblivion, void….unknown.  
She managed to ask, when she finally found her voice.

"But why?" Hiromi stammered.

Kai sighed. He explained then.  
"Just after grandfather's death, I received a call from his lawyer. He said I need to look after his company, solve some legal matters". Then he added bitterly" Clean up the fucking mess he created"

Ouch, she didn't see that coming. Of course his grandfather was CEO of a company. After his death, all assets would automatically go to Kai. So it was natural that he has to go and look after it. But still the news of his departure hit her like a racing truck.

"So…hmm when will you return?" Hiromi asked hesitantly.

Kai didn't answer her. His silence said it enough. He wasn't going to return. Not now not ever. Hiromi gritted her teeth, incase her tears betrayed her. She then asked a pointed question.

"So where does it leaves us?"  
"I don't know". The silence between them was getting so heavy; you could almost cut it with knife.  
"I see" Hiromi said coolly.

Kai observed her from corner of his eyes. Her jaw was tightening. She was balling her fists and was mashing her lips. She was trying to hold herself from the blow he inflicted. Kai knew that look. He had seen Hiromi doing that whenever Tyson used to snap at her and she couldn't answer back so as to not cause a scene or was way too hurt to respond. In this case, it was latter one.

Hiromi stood up. She wanted to flee before she broke down in front of him. Already she had exposed so much of her in front of him. Without looking at him, she spoke.

"Well good luck Kai….i hope that is enough to suffice you for what you are looking for".

And with that she left. But traced her steps slowly. Waiting for him to grab her hand and give her a bruising kiss. Or waiting for him say stop and make a promise of returning to Japan. To her. But he didn't.

Hiromi finally ran. Away from the bench, the park and from him. She blocked her mind from thinking. Her only notion for now for to run far far away. Because if she started thinking, she wouldn't be capable of running to her sanctuary. She wanted to cover herself, because despite being clothed, she felt naked, nude and oh so vulnerable.  
She finally reached her house. She quickly ran to her room, curling up in a bed. And began to cry harshly like a wounded animal. At that moment, Hiromi felt not a human but an animal. An animal used and then toss away like it was nothing. Fuck it hurts. 

* * *

Kai watched her running down from the hill. Her actions revealed it enough that right now and in coming time she wants to distance herself from him.

'Good for her'. But then, Kai felt something too. Like a piece inside of him had become hollow. It was yearning to be filled. But with what?

'Damn it….it's that feeling again, the feeling of emptiness'.

The limousine stopped, near the gates of park. Kai saw it. It was his call. As he went down, he was trying his best to erase the image of Hiromi that was imprinted on his mind. If he will remember her, he wants to remember her good, smiling face. Not that one, which Hiromi had before departing. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knows that face will haunt him. He can't deny when he saw her lips paling and her eyes growing wide with fear that made his heart cracked.  
But what was he supposed to do? Give her a promise that he will come to her? Why would he come?

Because first he had to cleanse his Grandfather's business. That will take a lot of time, considering what that man has been up to. And secondly while he does admit that he liked Hiromi….but does him really like her that much enough to take her with him…..for that Kai was unsure. That's the thing he detested about himself. Being unsure. It made his vision blurry and thoughts confused.

Before getting in to car, he thought:  
'I am so sorry Hiromi….but I just can't'

* * *

The clock became her best friend. Now that is new. Time can never be someone friend. In Hiromi case, it did.  
Hiromi Tachibana would stare at it for a long time. The hands moving forward give her comfort. It's moving forward assured her that she wasn't struck in one place. But there was one problem. Clocks never talk.

Hiromi thinks this is a major setback. With technology coming and upgrading, no one ever thought to invent talking clocks?

One might assert it a ridiculous idea, but to Hiromi it sounds brilliant. Because you can tell your feelings to it and in return it might give soothing words. Just think of the possibilities. You will think twice before throwing it to wall because you owe that clock. Sadly that's not how things work.

So Hiromi had to do ado with nothing but stare at clock and walls. They were the only company. The option of confiding it to friends was already buried. What would she tell them? That she and Kai were nothing but fuck buddies for the past few months. No one would understand. Not even her closest girlfriends. She knows she can trust them. And they too will comfort her, but it will come at a heavy price. They will chide her. They will apprehend her with hurtful comments. Already she had pictured their reactions.

 **With Mariah**

 _"Aww…you poor kitten come here" Mariah would coo her and wrap her arms around her. And Hiromi would take it gladly. But then…._  
 _"But seriously Romi?! Him?" Mariah would add with a stern expression" Kai Hiwatari? You know full well he was a jerk…..but I never thought you of all the people would cross that limit"_

 **With Emily**

 _"There there….Romi….don't cry, wipe those tears of yours" Emily would say, a kind expression adorning her features and handing out a napkin" Don't waste tears for him"_  
 _Then she would say;_  
 _"Although I would suggest….you cry out now but don't cry later, because I read it in research that blocking the pain would increase it, so it's better to face it"_  
 _Trust an intelligent person to say that. But sometimes you want to kill the brain of that person. Emily being a forceful girl would bluntly state;_  
 _"You should have seen that coming you know. I don't see the point of you crying over it. You knew that was to happen"_

So insensitive. Despite being her best friends, Hiromi just can't tell them. Because they would be indifferent to her pain.  
Hiromi needed someone to whom she can vent out her frustration, her feelings, her hurt….everything. And expect a person not to comfort her, but at least not to judge her harshly.

"It sucks to be alone" Hiromi muttered, looking at her red alarm clock that was perched on the bedside cabinet.  
It's not just the insensitivity. But looking at the whole picture, she can't even confide this to blade breakers as well. Because first they won't believe her. And secondly she can't because she and Kai had reputations to consider. They might take her side and give solace to her, but that too will come with snide remarks. Nope, its better she sucked it up like a good girl. But Hiromi knew that with each passing second, she would break. One day she will. And for that time, she prayed that someone comes to her and pick up her shattered form. Because at that time, she will not be strong enough to mend it back. 

* * *

"What about the hobbit? We can watch that" Ray suggested.  
"Hmm…no it's boring" Tyson replied.  
"What?!" Kenny said, clearly offended" How can you say that? You haven't even read the novels!"  
"Chief….i can always tell what movies will be like from trailers….when I watched the trailers of hobbit….it was full of magic and mystic and that's not my stuff"  
"Well then what is it?" Ray asked.  
"This is my stuff baby" Tyson said elated, showing the DVD cover of fast and furious 4. Ray, Kenny and Max groaned.  
"Tyson we had watch that movie like million times…can't we watch anything else?" Max pointed out, rifling the DVDs that were scattered on floor.

Since Kai left, the mood of dojo became blue as well. No one felt like smiling. It's like they lost something precious….which Kai was. Everybody got so used to him, despite the fact him leaving the team several times. It was as if their family had broken. Like Hiromi they felt hollow.

But there is nothing they can do about it. They had to move on. Chief after conducting a research to ward off depression stated they should watch a movie. Not just one, but parts of it as well. In short a movie marathon day.

That's why they were all sitting in a wooden floor in a warm afternoon choosing which movie would do the best job.

Hiromi was there as well. Only this time, she wasn't involved in a discussion. Right now, following her current condition, she didn't want to indulge herself in anything. She was sitting beside the door; a leg curled to her side and was staring at space blankly.

"So fast and furious?!" Tyson confirmed.  
"What...but you didn't even casted a vote" Ray protested.  
"Come on let's watch it guys….the plan is brilliant, we can watch 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 parts of it and I so want to watch 6 too" Tyson whined.  
"But you watched the 6 part just last week…" Max injected.  
"Exactly! Come on Tyson let's watch hobbit" Kenny pleaded. While the discussion was going on, Daichi entered the room. The red haired looked around the room and found the person he was supposed to talk: Hiromi.

Daichi nervously approached Hiromi, who still looked lost. She however was pulled out of her thoughts.  
"Hm romi?" Daichi began.  
"Daichi?" Hiromi peered at Daichi who was sweating and was fiddling his fingers. That's odd. He only looked that way when Hiromi was about to beat him due to his blunt comments he sprouted or some trouble he caused. The situation suggested neither. So why was he nervous?  
"Something wrong Daichi? You looked all tensed up"  
"There is a favor I have been wanting to ask you…." Daichi trailed.  
"Well what is it?" Daichi looked at Hiromi. This is it. Speak now!  
"We are planning a movie marathon, you know that….so is it okay if Ming Ming comes?!" Daichi spoke in a rush.  
The previous Hiromi would have punched the living day lights out of Daichi for suggesting it in the first place. But since that Hiromi had gone to God knows where, the solemn Hiromi didn't resist.

"Why are you asking me?" Hiromi asked meekly.  
"Huh?" Daichi raised his eyebrows, going back to what Hiromi said.  
"Do as you please" Hiromi answered finally, going back to staring at space.  
"Okay" Daichi mouthed, leaving Hiromi at peace. She should have gone berserk. But she didn't. Daichi gleefully left the room. Boy it sure was his lucky day. And it turns out that the boys have come to decide a movie as well.

"So we are watching Hobbit….does everyone agrees to this?" Tyson asked unenthusiastically.  
"Yes" Kenny said beaming.  
"Fine"  
"Alright then" Max happily whooped. Tyson with a miserable expression kept the DVDs away of fast and furious. Ray saw this and tried to cheer him up.  
"Brighten up ty….you get to see movies…..you never know you might even like it"  
"I hope so" Tyson replied. Then he glanced towards the brunette girl.  
"Romi you are coming tomorrow right?" Tyson asked.  
"Hm? Yeah sure…..but what for?" Hiromi asked politely.  
"Well to watch movies….duh!" Tyson said forcefully" geez you have been daydreaming a lot these days. What's gone over you?"  
"Nothing" Hiromi mumbled. If only you knew. But the blue-haired was oblivious. So were the rest of them. 

* * *

The next day, Hiromi was combing through her clothes that were hung in her wardrobe, deciding what to wear.  
She pulled the drawer and saw a neat pile of jeans shorts. Her favorite clothing. She picked it up, but it couldn't get it out because a string was struck in a zipper. A string of her skirt, hiromi thought, pulling the shorts forcefully this time.  
It wasn't the string of her skirt that was struck in zipper. It was a line of sewing of her hat. A navy blue sailor hat.  
For a moment, it seemed like the clock was ticking backwards. The time going backwards. Hiromi stared at the hat for a long time, before clenching it into fist.  
It had begun. 

* * *

Ming Ming was singing loudly. But this time, she sang to herself. Not to her fans. She only sang when she was this happy. The reason behind her happy singing was, she will be able to meet the blade breakers again. And especially Daichi, her best friend. She missed them so much.  
Ever since the BEGA accident, Ming Ming had got closer to the BBA revolution. She admired them to no end. Who wouldn't? They were the nicest people and can be counted as a family after her BEGA team. With just one exception: Hiromi.  
Ming Ming sighed. Well, you just have to ignore those kinds of people. She however was pulled out of her pondering when her cell phone rang. Ming Ming saw the id and smiled. She picked it up.

"Hey Daichi"  
"Where the hell are you?" Daichi snapped impatiently. It was his way of talking.  
"I am on my way…knucklehead" Ming Ming giggled.  
"Oh, sorry" Daichi muttered embarrassed, which only made Ming Ming laugh.  
"Just checking on me? Or is it another reason you are calling?" Ming Ming asked sweetly.  
"Yeah about that….can you do me a favor?" Daichi asked, his voice becoming nervous all of sudden.  
"What is it?"  
"Can you check on Hiromi? She isn't picking up her phone"  
"You want me to check on her?" Ming Ming asked flatly.  
"Yeah….i wouldn't have asked, but the guys are saying you are your way, so it might be better, if you did that too" Daichi explained uncomfortably.  
The vein in her forehead twitched. Nevertheless she said brightly.  
"Sure why not?"  
"Thanks Ming….i owe you one" Daichi said gratefully.

* * *

Her sailor maid voyage dress lay torn in a floor with a crumpled hat and brass buttons all over the place. The set of paints were thrown around, their colorful liquids being spread wherever they had been hit. The wooden stand for holding canvas was tossed aside carelessly. Fragments of pages were drifting to the ground peacefully. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to dispel her rage. Her bottled rage. She wanted to burn her lips. She wanted to skin herself, especially on those places, where Kai had kissed her, sucked her, fondled her.

"Arghhh!" with a strangled cry, she flipped the small round table that was holding a tray of paintbrushes unceremoniously. They came tumbling down clumsily.

It just wasn't enough. She then began to tear the sketches of Kai she drew. Each slash relished her. However when she came across the painting that showed Kai in a grass field, she just couldn't. Some part of her wanted to cherish that piece. That memory when he looked at her, like in that picture.

Hiromi threw the canvas far away. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry bitterly. In the midst of this, she mumbled…

"Was I wrong in loving you?" the current state of room reflected the state of her soul. Torn, bruised, messed up, and smeared in hopelessness.

She was then pulled out of her reverie when a shocked voice echoed.

"Hiromi?"  
Hiromi looked up and saw the last person she would want to see right now: Ming Ming. 

* * *

**Reviews anyone? Pretty please ^w^**


	10. Chapter 10:healing

**I don't own beyblade.**  
 **Here you go sky'd….sorry for late update :***  
 **Aw 09sasha….where the fun in that if I told you everything? ;) Just wait and see…..**  
 **Thank you juliaYuriy ^_^ your review meant so much to me….i dedicated a fic to you as well, hope you like it ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Healing

For a moment they stared at each other, not a word was exchanged. Hiromi was looking at Ming Ming with a horrid expression, while Ming Ming was eyeing her with shock mien.

'Great….just great….' Hiromi thought warily. The silence descending upon them was proving too much dense. It was like quietness before storm.

Ming Ming looked around the room, assessing the situation. Sure she had seen Hiromi in all facets of emotions: happy, energetic, angry, mad….but never in tears. Never. She gave another glance until she saw a canvas thrown away carelessly. She reached down for it and picked it up. Ming Ming then turned it around and saw the subject painted. Her eyes widened at this. The pieces all clicked together.

All of the sudden the phone rang. Without breaking the eye contact, Ming Ming reached for the phone that was in her pocket. She picked it up. Max voice could be heard from it.

"Hey Ming, you must be wondering why I am calling you and why Daichi isn't…..because he chickened out" Max spoke cheerfully.  
"HEY!" Daichi angrily yelled.  
"Kidding Daichi….." Max chortled" he is kind of busy arranging snacks….anyway I was calling to know did you check on Hiromi? Tyson is getting edgy here; he wants us to start watching movie…."  
"Yeah I did Max….in fact I am right now in her house…."  
"Oh goody! So when are you guys coming?'

Hiromi gulped. This is it. She was in for it.

"Hmm Max I don't think Hiromi can come…..because she is down with cold…."

What did she say? Hiromi eyes widened. Did Ming Ming say she was down with cold? What's going on here?

"Oh no" Max said worriedly" is she okay?"  
"Yeah….yeah she is fine, she just needs some rest" Ming Ming spoke merrily" Why don't you guys start watching it, while I ran some errands for her? Her mother is not home….so I need to see she has everything….."  
"You need some help? I could come…."  
"No need" Ming Ming continued, watching Hiromi with slight amusement, who was right now gazing at her with bewilderment" You start watching it….i will catch up with you later"  
"You sure?" Max asked with concern.  
"Absolutely…..bye bye" Ming Ming sang, clicking her phone shut. Hiromi was submerged in a pool of astonishment. Did the pop princess actually covered for her? She was expecting her to spill out her secret…..but she didn't. She did the complete opposite of it. She protected her.

Ming Ming walked to her and kneeled beside her. She then withdrew a napkin from her coat and wiped the tears from Hiromi's cheeks.

"Those rubies were never meant for tears you know" Ming Ming spoke softly. She was referring to her eyes color. Hiromi snapped out from trance.  
"Ming Ming…what?" Hiromi whispered.  
"I know what it feels like….to be bruised, unloved…..rejected" Ming Ming spoke quietly. Hiromi peered at Ming Ming eyes. Beside sympathy and compassion, she saw something else too, an unspoken hurt and pain. Did Ming Ming also go through this? Was she broken like she was right now?

"Want to talk about it?" Ming Ming asked her gently.  
Hiromi lowered her gaze, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks. Ming Ming understood. She will tell her. Later. Ming Ming then opened her arms and spread them a wide.  
"Hug?" She whispered.

Hiromi felt her vision go blurry, her eyes brimming with tears. She then threw herself on Ming Ming and cried on her shoulder. A sense of comfort coursed through her, when Ming Ming wrapped her arms around her frame.

"Shh…." Ming Ming whispered. Hiromi howled even louder.  
"It's okay Romi…..i am here now" 

* * *

Hiromi was lying in her bed, gazing at her ceiling. Yesterday, she poured her heart out in form of cries. While she whimpered and wept, Ming Ming held her in her arms, comforting her and wiping away her tear ducts. Eventually crying led to sleeping. She vaguely remembered Ming Ming leading her towards the bed and tucking her in like a baby.

The next day she woke up with swollen eyelids. Hiromi then went towards the attic and was quite surprised to see the mess cleaned. It seemed Ming Ming tidy it up before leaving the place.

'Why did she do that?' Hiromi kept asking herself. One part thought she was acting sweet so that she can wheedle out the information from her and use it against her. Another part thought she was doing this because she really felt sorry for her and wanted to help her.

'The look in her eyes…it didn't look like it was made up'. Oddly that visit from her comforted her, eased her. It slightly lulled the ache in her heart.  
A doorbell rang, breaking Hiromi from her musings. Hiromi got up from her bed and went to fetch the door. She was surprised to see who it was. It was Ming Ming and in one hand she was carrying a shopper containing bento boxes.

"Ming Ming?" Hiromi said.  
"Hey Romi" Ming Ming greeted sunnily" It almost lunch time and I am awfully hungry. So I thought why not grab some bite with you. I bought takeaway"

Hiromi bit her lip. For some strange reason she was glad Ming Ming came.

"Sure…come on in" Hiromi smiled, stepping aside and letting the guest in, who two years ago was her enemy. And right now she was going to have lunch with her…the irony. 

* * *

It became a daily ritual. Everyday Ming Ming would come to Hiromi's house and spend two hours with her. It never exceeded more than that because Ming Ming had a busy schedule. But Hiromi was content with it. In those two hours, she would drop her brave façade and would become open. She would then tell everything; her feelings, her longing, her dark secrets, her embarrassment. Ming Ming would listen all of it quietly. When Hiromi would finish, Ming Ming would hold her hand and consoled her with soft words. Those words were like a balm to her battered soul. They never singed her. They weren't spiked with sarcasm, scorn and chide. They never came with veiled judgments. They carried solace.

In those epochs, Hiromi felt a small sun hovering over her and warming her frozen form. Sometimes she was lucky. Ming Ming would come to her house for sleepover. At that time Hiromi was happiest. They would talk endlessly. During the midst of conversation, Hiromi plucked up the courage to ask her.

"Hmm….Ming Ming?"  
"Yeah Romi?"

They were sitting in dark pink carpeted floor amid sleeping bags. The lights were off and the whole room was bathed with the moonlight streaming through the windows.  
"Why are you doing this? I mean this counseling me part….not that I like it; I am kind of glad but still…."

Ming Ming smiled. She looked towards the window and gazed at the moon. She then quietly said.

"I became pregnant at age 12" At this Hiromi eyes widened. Pregnant? At age 12? What on earth happened? Ming Ming continued.

"I was the youngest of my sisters. My all sisters were pretty and beautiful with lovely skin colors and luscious hair. I was gangly, dark and had strange hair color. I stood out in my family in terms of coloring. I was pretty much ignored. That aggrieved me a lot. Until he came."

Hiromi felt goose bumps in her arms. Ming Ming leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Eric was an exchange student. He was here in our school for a year, because his father had a transfer from his job. He was a nice and a very sweet guy. And was pretty handsome too. He approached me saying he liked my hair. I didn't trust him instantly. I thought like others he was making fun of my hair. But that changed when he used to save a seat for me in lunch hour and in every class. Walk me back to my house after school. We grew so close. So close that when he leaned forward to kiss me, I didn't push him back."

"He complimented me. Showered attention on me. Used to hold my hand whenever there was an opportunity. Steal kisses wherever he can. For the first time in those days, I felt loved and appreciated. We were in love. Or so I thought, that when that night came I was swimming in an ocean of bliss"

'that's what I used to feel like when I was with Kai' Hiromi thought sadly.

"But like I said before he was an exchange student, he had to leave. Before he left, he promised he would stay in contact. But those words were vacant. He never contacted. That alone punctured a hole in my heart. But did I know that some new disaster was soon to be struck on me, further deepening that hole. A child was boring inside me. I realized that when I missed my period and fainted due to weakness. My family rushed me to the hospital. The doctor told them"

There was a moment of silence. Hiromi didn't probe her, because Ming Ming had closed her eyes and was breathing heavily. After a while she spoke.

"Words aren't enough to tell that how I felt at that moment. Without consulting me, my child was aborted. After the operation, came a series of profanities from everyone in my family. My parents consider me a shame. My sisters called me a slut and a whore. I was shunned in a corner. I finally broke when my father utter that why didn't he died when I was born….at least he won't be here to see this day….that was the final straw. I ran."

Hiromi gasped" you ran? But how?"  
"Yes I indeed fled, because I thought any place is better than my home. It was a stupid decision. I used to sleep in MRT. Steal food sneakily when I ran out of rations and money. I was lost. Completely lost. No one was with me. I only had thoughts swirling in my mind for company….my unborn child, Eric betrayal, my family rejection"

"Then what happened?' Hiromi whispered, unable to picture what Ming Ming had been going through.  
"Venus came" Ming Ming smiled, a contentment blooming on her face.  
"It was raining and I was taking a shelter under a striped awning when a strong gust of wind torn it up. I was cold and was shivering uncontrollably when suddenly a white light came and I was almost blinded by it. That was the first time I saw her. She was protecting me."  
"Venus was like an arch angel in my life, and will be like that till death does us apart. She healed me, nurtured me…..help me pass through the darkest period of time"  
"After a while Boris came. He wasn't a good man, but he promised me he would train me as a beyblader. I came under his shelter. I knew he had a dark heart, but I needed some skill to survive in this world. So I give in and did his evil bidding. I hated following him but….."

"You didn't have any choice" Hiromi finished" I wish I had a bit-beast too"

Ming Ming laughed softly.  
"Why need a bit-beast when you have me?"

Hiromi understood it. Ming Ming didn't want her to suffer.  
"The reason I am doing this is because I don't want you to get out of this all alone. I want to be there with you….because loneness kills" then she added.  
"And besides you don't need a bit-beast because Venus is here"  
At that moment, a white feather floated gently in mid-air and landed in front of Hiromi. Hiromi smiled and then asked;

"Do you think I will get through this?"  
"Venus believes so and so do I" Ming Ming said with confirm tone, which made Hiromi's heart welled with joy. 

* * *

They both were sitting in a bench in beach, drinking strawberry milk shake. Ming Ming was wearing a dark blue hooded jacket with black aviator glasses, so that her fans don't recognize her. A sudden thought crossed her mind. She then glanced towards Hiromi who was chewing on her straw. Hiromi became aware of staring and looked up and saw Ming Ming scrutinizing her rather closely.

"Is something on my face?" Hiromi asked her.  
"Hmm no, but there is a question I have been wanting to ask you"  
"What is it?"  
"What do you planned to become later in life?"  
"Huh?" Hiromi looked down, avoiding her gaze "I haven't decided yet"  
"Don't be silly….you must have some idea" Ming Ming said briskly" I mean look at me, I love singing and soon I discovered I do have a thing for it" Ming Ming said with a giggle" so I opted for it"  
"Well at least you knew and you have a talent for it" Hiromi muttered.  
"I know you have decided. You just aren't telling me" Ming Ming said with a leer. At this Hiromi glared. Dammit she could see her like a mirror.  
Hiromi mumbled, but Ming Ming didn't hear her.  
"What's that romi?"  
"I want to become a barrister" Hiromi murmured.  
"A barrister huh?"  
"Yeah….go on laugh"  
"I fail to see a joke in it". At this Hiromi looked up, amazed. Ming Ming was peering at her with thoughtful expression.  
"Have you thought about it? You know as a career wise?"  
"No"  
"And why the hell not?" Hiromi was tongue-tied. Really why hadn't she researched about it; university fees, courses, training etc. The wind blow, fresh with a whiff of saltiness.  
"Hiromi….i think it's time you become selfish. Just think about yourself. Don't think about me, your friends, your family….and even Kai. Just focus on adorning yourself"

Hiromi looked towards the sea, the waves crashing lightly with bright sun reflecting on turquoise blue surface. Had she been selfless all this time? Come to think of it, she had. She used to work endlessly so that she can stay rooted in team. The boys liked her but treated her as though she was their unpaid maid. Listen to her parents all the time, so that they wouldn't be disappointed, especially her father. And Kai? She gave her body to him so he can satisfy his urge. If this wasn't selfless, then what is it?

Hiromi tightened her jaw, she then clasped Ming Ming hand and said, rather gratefully;

"Thanks Ming Ming". Ming Ming smiled and clasped the hand back. After a while, a smile tugged on Hiromi's lips, which piqued Ming Ming interest.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"Nothing….i was just wondering about the irony of life"  
"And what's that?"  
"I used to hate you, Ming Ming" Hiromi blurted out" I used to think you are some pop bitch who thinks everything is beneath her feet…but that changed the moment you hugged me"

Hiromi glanced and saw an impish beam on Ming Ming face too.

"I too used to think you are some bossy bitch who loves to boss people around" Ming Ming confessed.

They stare at each other, before breaking into fits of laughter. After gaining their breaths, Ming Ming spoke:

"But that changed when I was sparring with Daichi one afternoon"  
"Daichi?" Hiromi asked, surprised.

Flash back

 _It was a warm afternoon. The bright sun found two bladers sparring in a backyard of dojo._  
 _"Strata Dragoon! What the hell is wrong with you? Take a sharp turn!" Daichi ordered._

 _Ming Ming laughed the sound of little golden bells._

 _"Maybe he doesn't want to" Ming Ming giggled. After a while, Daichi huffed._  
 _"This isn't working….i need to wind its gear, halt it"_

 _Both bladers called their respective beyblades back in their hand. Daichi sat down and started winding up his beyblade._

 _A shriek could be heard from within the confines of Dojo. It seemed Hiromi was yelling and by the sound of it Tyson was bearing it. Ming Ming pursed her lips disapprovingly._  
 _"Stupid girl…I hate her" Ming Ming muttered._  
 _"Who?" Daichi asked, immersed in a task._  
 _"Hiromi…..can you hear her yelling, she bosses you around as though you are her slaves and she is your queen. A total bitch she is" Ming Ming commented._  
 _At this Daichi looked up, a bright fury dancing in his glass green eyes. Ming Ming saw this and she became slightly faltered. His gaze was scaring her._

 _"Take that back" Daichi whispered, dead seriously._  
 _"What? But you know It's true" Ming Ming answered frowning._  
 _"It's not" Daichi said, glaring at cerulean-haired girl" She is not a bitch…..she's our mentor, our coach, keeps everyone in line, especially me….when I see her, she reminds me of my mother, yelling and ordering me around. Makes me spectacle that my mama would have be like that if she was still alive…."_

 _"Daichi I never knew…..i am so sorry…." Ming Ming said._  
 _"Hey don't feel bad…you didn't know that" Daichi said, a kind expression making it way._  
 _"But still I shouldn't have said that…..you are my best friend and I should respect your feelings" Ming Ming said, smiling, at which Daichi beamed. Then Ming Ming uttered" Regardless of the fact, it's her"_

 _At this Daichi shook his head. Girls._

End of flash back.

"Did Daichi said that?" Hiromi asked, not quite believing it.  
"I know" Ming Ming chuckled" he can be so emotional sometimes"  
At this the girls shared a laugh. Then Ming Ming asked.  
"So what do you think about it?"  
Hiromi knew what she was talking about. She finally answered.  
"I will think about it" 

* * *

**Reviews…..pretty please? ^w^**


	11. Chapter 11:Interlude

**I don't own beyblade….sigh.**  
 **Before you begin reading, I would like to remedy my mistake. One of my reviewers pointed out about the pregnancy timing. In chapter 5, I winded the whole thing in two days when in reality it takes 2-6 weeks to know whether the woman is pregnant or not. Really sorry guys! But medicine was never my cup of tea. It's kind of late to edit the chapter now, but I just had to say it.**  
 **Izza-x23 thank you for pointing out the mistake. Without you, we would still be in ignorance. And thank you for reviewing. I am so glad you like it ^_^**  
 **Aw sky'd, thank you for liking the chapter:* ^_^**  
 **Oh yes Sasha09 it is…..but don't worry she will keep up. With the process of story you will find out: D**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Interlude

After 1 and a Half year;

An icy wind blow in the streets of Russia. It was very cold enough to make your teeth chatter and make your skin feel like as if it was bitten. With such a nasty weather prevailing upon them, everyone had left their workplaces quickly. With the exception of one.

Night found Kai who was sitting on his chair, elbows on his desk and his back straight. He was busy writing reports and revising them. Kai then glanced towards the pile of files that needed to be reviewed before preceding them forward. It had become considerably small, but there was still work to be done. Kai threw his pen away and tiredly rubbed his forehead. He then leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was tired. Like dead tired.

When he returned to Russia, he already knew what state his grandfather company will be in. Only this time he wasn't able to picture the depth of how much worst it was. There were debts to be paid, buildings which were listed as collateral, bad debts to be written off and cleansing of bank accounts. Oh jolly good! And then there were kids who were locked in abbey.

At first priority, Kai freed the kids from abbey. Since they were psychological affected, Kai made sure they were treated and counseled, before they were allowed to step outside in world. So that they can cope up with the world.

With the help of his grandfather's lawyer and his own appointed lawyer (No he didn't trusted any man who had ties with his grandfather), he was able to deal with legal matters. Companies that were bankrupted were broken into small ones and were sold to venture capitalists. From the bundle some cash they earned, Kai used it to pay the alarmingly amount of debts which the company was entitled to pay.

Kai got up and stretched. He then went towards the window and gaze down at snow covered Russia. He could make out people scurrying to their destinations. From where he was standing, they look so tiny, like toys. Kai grabbed his coat and shut off the lights. He would resume work from tomorrow. But for now, all he wants is to sleep. 

* * *

"Yo Kai" Tala called out entering the office, with Bryan following him.  
"Hm?" Kai looked up from the report he was supposed to read and analyze it before giving it a go.  
"I finished what you asked me to do" Tala said.  
"Yeah me too" Bryan said, plopping himself on chair and putting the file on the desk, besides Tala one. Kai grabbed the Tala file and began to rifle through it. Tala began to speak;  
"According to that file, I have listed all the statistics of war weapons produced and traded by the ex-bio volt company. Most of the production was legal…."

Kai felt himself getting a headache. His eyes were now drooping to slits.  
"The parts were smuggled from all around the world despite them having ban and even if we have to acquire it legally, we have to go through red-tapism…." Tala was now interrupted by a hard nudge in his ribs. He looked at Bryan who was responsible for it.

"What?" Tala asked angrily. Bryan cocked his head towards Kai. Both turned to face Kai, who now had closed his eyes and was breathing lightly. He was snoozing.  
"Hey Kai? Dude? Wake up!" Tala spoke loudly, making Kai snap open his eyes.  
"Hm?" Kai nodded, glaring sleepily at Tala and Bryan "what?"  
"You slept while I was speaking…. What's gone over you?" Tala asked, a slight concern flitting in his face.  
"Nothing" Kai muttered, reaching for the phone and ordering a coffee.  
"He's tried alright" Bryan pointed out.  
"Shut up" Kai replied, rubbing his cheeks with his callused palms. Bryan rolled his eyes, while Tala shook his head disapprovingly.  
"He's right Kai, you really are tired" Tala said.  
"I am okay….i just need a good night rest"  
"No you don't" Bryan said" what you need is a vacation…."  
"I don't need one…." Kai said, trying to concentrate on the file that lay open in front of him. None of the content was sinking in his brain.  
"Not just any two day one but real long one like two weeks" Bryan finished, acting as though he wasn't interrupted.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kai asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm" who is going to look over work while I am gone?"  
"Not much is going to happen in two weeks while you are gone Hiwatari" Bryan answered grimly, picking on his nail.  
"Vacations are right now the las….."  
"The first thing you require right now" Tala said sternly" Seriously Kai you had been working for like I don't know maybe one and half years without taking any break"  
"Tala you of all the people know why I was working like that. I had to…"  
"Clean the shit up" Tala finished the sentence for him" We all know that. But its high time you hit the brakes"

Just then a worker came bearing a tray of hot cup of Turkish black coffee along with a plate of dates. After putting them on desk, he scrambled away.

"Kai the company is now out of danger" Tala said quietly. Kai then stared at the black liquid. It certainly wouldn't hurt if he stretches his back a little.  
"Keep this up; you are going to outrun yourself". Kai sighed and threw both Tala and Bryan a dirty look.  
"I hate you guys"  
"Hear Hear…" Bryan said sniggering. Tala wore a victorious smile.  
"I will tell others to start packing their bags then" Tala said, standing up.  
"Leave that to me…I have to buy the hiking gear anyway" Bryan said, leaving the room in a jumpy pace as though someone had attached the springs at his feet. 

* * *

"I never want this day to end" Bryan exclaimed. The other boys smiled at his claim.

Today sure was good day. They spend it entirely on hiking the ancient Urals, where they trek on gentle slopes with birch forests to keep them company. It was really calming, especially for Kai. Boy it felt good; no worries about workload and escaping in to foot covering routes with earthy and woody smell infused in it. No hectic meetings, just wild flowers accompanying you on your way.

"Today we covered this much area" Spencer said, marking the place on map which was spread on the wooden stump.

With twilight approaching closer, they decided to set up their tents and called it a night. After setting their own tents, they starting doing activities involved in camping out in night. Tala and Ian went towards the stream to catch some fresh water trout's. Bryan and Spencer went to collect branches and woods, while Kai began to set the base which will serve as bon fire, measuring the perimeter mentally and arranging the rocks to build a little wall. Soon the place where they were currently camping was illuminated by a bright orange light with sparks blowing up in air every moment or so.

With full stomachs and contented sighs, the boys were now leaning against the stray logs drinking warm beer to ward off the night chill.

"How much we covered the area?" Ian asked who was right now cleaning the Swedish knife with cloth. Spencer peered at the map. He then pointed at the spot.  
"We covered approximately 1356 km according to this map" Ian looked up and asked;  
"huh? By foot?!"  
"No you idiot, I am also including the distance covered by car as well" Spencer answered frowning. Ian rolled his eyes and went back to his task.  
"Hey does it means we can go to Lake Baikal as well?" Bryan asked.  
"Lake Baikal?!" Spencer inquired an incredulous expression on his face" but that's very far away Bryan! I think it's about 2989 km!"  
"We won't be going there entirely on foot. We will hire a ride" Bryan suggested. At this Tala coughed.  
"Bryan…if you remember well, we sent our driver away, so that we can hike at peace. There was no one to look after the car"  
"I am aware of that fact, Tala" Bryan answered tartly" Don't worry I will arrange us a ride". All of the boys grimaced at Bryan.

"What's wrong guys? Why are you staring at me like that?" Bryan asked curiously.  
"Well the last time we relied on you Bryan, we were nearly engulfed by that avalanche" Tala reminded him.  
"And that happened due to your wrong sense of direction" Ian piped in. Bryan growled a little at them.  
"You will be eating your words Ivanov and Papov!" Bryan snapped at them.  
"Don't give me that look" Tala replied calmly" I would be glad if you prove me wrong". Bryan huffed, while Ian sniggered. A moment passed, until Tala cell phone beeped.

Kai raised his eyebrows at this.  
"You are getting signals here?" Tala shrugged it off, reaching for his cell phone by saying;  
"Even if they are, they might be for momento". Tala then read the text message. A small smile came on his lips. Ian saw this, an impish smirk making its way. He nudged Bryan who was right now sulking. Both of them looked at Tala who was right now immersed in reading a message. Ian and Bryan exchanged a look, before

Bryan said nonchalantly;

"I think hell has frozen". Kai and Spencer looked at him, with bored expressions. It's bound to be some lame joke which neither of them would understand.  
"And why do you think that is?" Spencer asked uninterested.  
"Cause our captain is smiling". Spencer and Kai looked at Tala, who became conscious of his surroundings. Tala silently drank his beer hoping they would divert their attention elsewhere. But he should have known better.

"Is it Julia?" Ian asked coyly. Kai pondered on this. Julia?!...that name sounded very familiar.  
"How is she?" Bryan asked" is she done with her trapeze course?"  
"Butt out" Tala snarled in low voice. Kai now remembered. From the word trapeze, he already knew who they were talking about. Julia Fernandez; the fellow competitor in beybladying world tournament and a performer in travelling circus.

Kai found this slightly odd that Tala had some liking towards the Spanish girl. As far as he remembers Julia was very bossy person to be around. And he perfectly knows that Tala hates being bossed around. So why on earth fall for such girl who actually carries that trait? He was about to ask when Ian and Bryan started teasing Tala again.

"I bet she's really missing you"  
"Did she ended the message with X.O.X.O?"  
"Shut up!" Tala said irritably. They were getting on his nerves. "It's nothing like that! We are just friends, she's just asking about my trip!"  
"Yeah more like keeping a check on you"  
"Or caring for you….." At this Bryan and Ian broke into fits of laughter. Spencer shook his head at their immaturity, while Kai closed his eyes in mild annoyance.  
Bryan and Ian weren't in mood of stopping. They took the teasing to all new level. They were singing;

" _Tala and Julia_  
 _lying beneath the tree_  
 _S.E.X.I.…._ "

That got Tala.  
"SHUT UP!" Tala roared, a blush gracing both his cheeks. He threw a rock at both of them. Bryan was quick to avoid it, but Ian wasn't that lucky. It hit him right in the nose.  
"Owww….that hurt you moron!"  
"You totally deserved that" Kai muttered. Tala left, going inside his tent.  
"Seriously? Sexing?" Spencer asked a skepticism expression on his face.  
"What?!" Bryan asked, trying to look innocent" Admit it Petrov, you liked this version better!"  
"You are unbelievable!"

While Spencer and Bryan were bickering, Kai tuned them out. He opened his eyes and gazed at the starry skies. Under those very skies, Hiromi kissed him the first time. At the thought of her, Kai's face was starting to warm up. How was she? What was she up to?

'It's been a while since you thought about her' the inner voice spoke within him. Kai couldn't help agreeing.

'Yeah….a while' 

* * *

How loud music, flashing lights and heat make you enjoy? Kai always wondered. The loud music pains the ears. Moreover it doesn't allow you to talk, even to the person who's sitting right next to you. The flickering of lights irritates your eyes. Not to mention it's incredibly stuffy with people mingling and grinding against each other with the rhythm of tune. That's the definition of enjoyment in nightclubs in Moscow. And Kai hated it.

His vacation was now coming to end. Kai was kind of glad that he took a break. It unknotted the bundles of nerves that were bonded in his mind. It made the aching headaches go away. And the constant lethargy that use to cling to his body was now gone as well. He felt refreshed.

But now Kai thought that newness was seeping away. And that was happening due to the atmosphere of the damn nightclub. The evening had a very good start. The boys went to dine out in Chaikhona restaurant where they treated themselves with former soviet Middle East cuisine. Finished with dinner, Kai leaned against his seat. He was relaxed and looked as though he had made peace with the world. Even the bickering of Ian and Bryan wasn't bothering him. Very soon Spencer would drop him in his mansion. He would go sleep or watch some movie in his home sweet home. A very good end to his vacation.

But it seem like the other boys didn't agree with Kai perception of end of holidays. Bryan shook Spencer's shoulder who was sitting behind the wheel.

"Hey spens, drive towards Pacha" Bryan said.  
"Pacha's?" Spencer asked, raising his eyebrow" But why?"  
"To do some teaching" Ian said sarcastically" to party dude! What do you think?!"

Spencer sighed and concentrated on road.  
"Come on guys! Let's go it will be fun!" Bryan urged, shaking Spencer shoulder, vigorously this time.  
"Watch it! I am driving you idiot!" Spencer angrily spoke, his hands tightly clenching on steering wheel.  
"Come on Tala, let's go and get high" Ian said.  
"You in hiwatari?" Bryan asked.  
"I am not in mood" Kai said.  
"You are always in no mood" Bryan retorted" Tala?"

The red haired blader looked at them before speaking;  
"Sure, I see no harm in it" Tala shrugged.  
"Yay!"

Tala smiled, but then felt someone staring at him. Sure enough Kai was glaring daggers at him. It was clear that dual-haired was in no mood of partying.  
"Come on it will be fun" Tala said, lightheartedly elbowing him. Kai sighed, eventually giving in. 

* * *

He shouldn't have. For now he was irritated. Very irritated. Spencer, Bryan and Ian left for the dance floor, the moment they entered the club. Tala sat with him for a while in bar, drinking vodka on rocks, before taken away by raven haired beauty who knew him from someplace. Kai doesn't remember where they met and he doesn't care.

So now he was sitting in bar alone, twirling the vodka in his glass and was bored to death. The bartender was cleaning the bar, when someone said;  
"Your shift is finish, I can take it from here Kirill"

The man named Kirill sighed gratefully and pass the towel to him" Thanks Matvei!"

'Matvei?! The name sounds very familiar'

Kai looked up and sure enough it was. Kai knew Matvei for two years now. He worked as a waiter in local café from where Kai drinks coffee occasionally and bartender in night in another famous nightclub. Was it Fabrique or icon?

Matvei recognized Kai and smiled at him.  
"Good evening sir"  
"Hey Matt" Kai greeted back.  
"It so nice to see you here Mr. Hiwatari…..i never knew you had a thing for nightclubs"  
"I don't" Kai replied" But didn't you work somewhere else?"  
"In Fabrique, yes!...but I left that place. They weren't increasing my pay. This place is nice. It pays well and working hours are easy to adjust too"  
"I see" Kai said absently.  
"How far your evening is going Mr. Hiwatari?"  
"Fucking boring" Kai muttered dully. Matvei smiled.  
"Will drinks entertain you?" Matvei asked, shaking the cocktail shaker.  
"Surprise me"  
"How about, a nice cool Margarita?" Matvei asked, grabbing the glass which had a sliced lime perched on the rim of it and pouring the liquid the color of lime green with ice cubes in it.  
Kai didn't say anything. Matvei left to tend other customers. Kai lifted the glass and begin to drink it when suddenly he became conscious of someone staring at him. He turned and saw no one doing that. However one woman caught his eye. She was talking to her friend. Her posture and immense concentration in conversation told him she was the one staring at him. The moment he turned, she resumed her talking, so as to not give herself away. To confirm his suspicion, he went to his original position, but this time he didn't drink. He titled the glass towards the light so it reflected the picture behind his back. Sure enough she was staring at him.

'Caught you' Kai smirked. All of sudden, a loud bang sounded as though someone had set off the fireworks, followed by cheering of people and some announcement by DJ. Kai pulled out the notes from his wallet and slammed it on table. He had it. He's leaving now.  
Until a voice spoke;

"Leaving too soon?"

Kai turned to see who said it. It was the same woman who was staring at him a moment ago.

"…Mr. Hiwatari" the woman finished for him. Kai raised one eyebrow. She knew his name but he didn't. Had they met before?  
"Is the evening not good enough for Kai?" the woman continued, smiling coyly at him. She took the glass from the bar which was cupping Jameson on rocks.  
"How about we take this evening to another notch?"

She was inviting him for a talk. What was her game? She didn't look a fan-girl type either. In fact she looked the quite opposite of it.  
She was tall with a figure of those models that you often see in covers of British Vogue. She had silvery blond hair reaching till her waist and a pair of cerulean blue eyes under harbinger wings shaped eyebrows. A face with porcelain doll features and an ivory color tone. She was beautiful.  
Kai went to her, oddly intrigued by her. 

* * *

**I think I angered you guys with OC…I am so scared of your glares *shivers***  
 **But for your comfort I assure you she won't stay long in this story.**  
 **Read and don't forget to review ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12:Novel

**I don't own beyblade.**  
 **I am so so sorry for not updating. Apart for a lack of time, I was kind of finding it difficult to write this fiction. As in, how should I continue? After a month, did I come up….and I think I wrote very crappy. At least in my opinion.**  
 **Thank you so much for reviewing JuliaYuriy I am so happy you love the tala and Julia part. Oh well you need to find out by reading these two chapters XD**  
 **Thank you Sky'd for reviewing and reviewing the other story as well much appreciated :***  
 **Even I laughed when I was writing that part Zumurud XD at first I thought I should write kissing, but then I thought, it was too naïve so I edited it XD**  
 **Thank you Rosilius and animemistress1 for faving and following this story.**

* * *

Chapter 12  
Novel

Kai was reviewing the excel sheet, when his iPhone vibrated. Kai picked it up to check the message. It was from Lucya, the girl he met from nightclub last week.

'Hey Kai, you there?' Kai typed the reply.  
'Yes'. In one minute, a beep.  
'You free this afternoon? If you are, let's go and have a lunch together '

Kai frowned a bit. A lunch together? For some strange reason he found it odd. He went to lunch with groups but never with a girl. Alone to be precise. Even with Hiromi as well. With her he did use to have mid-night snacks with her, but you wouldn't count that as proper dine-out would you?  
Just then Tala barged in with his laptop.

"Hey Hiwatari, can I use your printer I ran out of ink"  
"Huh? Sure"

Tala went to printer and inserted the wire cord of printer to laptop. While operating he spoke;

"I ask Olga to get it refilled, but she is so dimwitted….forgets everything I ask her to do….."

Kai didn't answer. Not that Tala needed any. Tala spoke again;  
"It's almost lunch time, the guys are thinking of going to pizza hut, you coming?"

Should I go with them or with Lucya? Kai wondered. When Kai didn't answer that question, Tala looked up and saw Kai immersed deep in thoughts. Done with task, Tala went to Kai and loudly spoke;  
"Yo! Hiwatari?" Kai looked at him questionably.  
"I didn't ask the depth of Baikal Kai! I asked whether you want to join us for lunch"

Kai grimaced at his joke, at which Tala smirked.  
"You have been zoning out a lot lately….what's wrong?"

Kai told him, because if there was one being he trusted after Dranzer, it was Tala. Tala chuckled and muttered;

"And here I thought Boris did something horrid…so Lucya? She is the girl you met at Pacha right?"  
"Yeah"  
"You never told me what happened that night. Did you have a one-night stand with her?" Tala asked jokingly.  
"No" Kai glared" We just talked"  
"Talk? So boring you are Hiwatari, and despite that she's inviting you for lunch"  
"Shut up! I don't need your opinion! Just tell me should I go or not?" Kai snapped.  
"Hey calm down will you?" Tala said smugly. Then he added" It's just a lunch, it wouldn't kill you"

Just a lunch, nothing harmless and major would happen right? The reason why Kai was a little albeit nervous about this lunch was because it was all new. And new was something Which Kai didn't greeted easily. Well who the hell does? 

* * *

"Hey Kai" Lucya greeted cheerfully when Kai came near their reserved table. Kai only nodded in response, sitting down.  
"Out of blue I got a day off. So I thought why not utilize it in meeting you" then she added softly" And in knowing you better as well"

Kai raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't say anything. Waiting for their order to come, Lucya asked him about his day.

"So how was your morning?"  
"Tiring" Kai bluntly replied.  
"I see" Lucya commented, nibbling on the breadstick. Kai peered at her. He could clearly tell she was thinking ways of keeping the conservation in flow. With him around, people had to think twice before speaking to him. She was thinking, which amused Kai slightly.

She had amused him the moment she was staring at him without giving herself away. Of course she had failed in the latter part but still her attempt can be counted as a dicey step.

"How's Bryan?" Lucya asked.  
"He's fine" Kai replied curtly. Their food came. Lucya sniffed appreciatively while the aroma of food made Kai stomach grumble as well. Boy he sure was hungry. While eating Kai glimpsed at her again. She was…..Kai couldn't summon a word to describe her. Intriguing? Interesting? Captivating?  
That conversation in the terrace of Pacha's was certainly absorbing.

Flashback

 _"Leaving too soon?"  
Kai turned to see who said it. It was the same woman who was staring at him a moment ago. "…Mr. Hiwatari" the woman finished for him. Kai raised one eyebrow. She knew his name but he didn't. Had they met before?  
"Is the evening not good enough for Kai?" the woman continued, smiling coyly at him. She took the glass from the bar which was cupping Jameson on rocks.  
"How about we take this evening to another notch?"_

 _Kai went to her, curiosity crawling on him like ice on branches. He then asked expressionlessly.  
"How do you plan to do that?"  
The woman smiled coquettishly. She grabbed another glass from the bar which was carrying the same drink. And then said;  
"Walk with me"_

 _Together they left the bar and came into terrace that was situated on the far side of Pacha. Entering through double doors, they were greeted with a pearly moon which was shimmering radiantly on Moscow. A few people could be seen. They seemed like they were fond of talking. Why wouldn't they? Inside was no place to hold conservation. Here it was.  
The woman kept on walking until she reached the balcony. She breathed in the night's air and sighed;_

 _"Beautiful…isn't it"  
Kai didn't say anything. It sure was beautiful. Moscow in night was simply amazing. The mass of lights that belong to buildings twinkle and winked in numerous colors, entrancing those who look at the city from above. It was fascinating._

 _"Lucya"  
Kai looked at her. Was that the woman name?_

 _"Name is Lucya Vlad" The woman repeated, bringing her hand forward to shake. Kai looked at the hand for few seconds, before shaking. While doing so, he said;  
"Kai". Lucya lightly snorted and spoke;_

 _"I know that….in fact I don't think there is anyone left in this world who doesn't know about you…"  
"Are you mocking me?"  
"No, I was just merely stating my observation but still it's rather nice to see that famous people do have courtesy….."_

 _Kai scowled. Yup she was totally making a scorn of him. Lucya saw it and sipped her drink to hide her nervousness. The people weren't kidding. Around him, either you are swimming in a pool of awe and or standing under an intimidating sky. She decided to change a subject._

 _"I read your interview in TIME" she said softly.  
"What is your opinion about that?" Kai asked an ice cube in his mouth. He crushed it with his teeth, making distinct crushing sounds.  
"I don't agree with your point of view"  
"And what's that?"  
"You said people can be molded to like things, therefore you create things that people bound to like…..i don't think that's how the things work…."  
"Then how do they work Ms. Lucya?"_

 _Lucya blush a little before saying;_

 _"Well it's actually the people that determine the production patterns….they alone are well aware of their needs"  
"True….but what use of there is of a need when you yourself don't know how to satisfy that you must?"_

 _Lucya became silent at that. Kai continued talking;  
"That's where the precast of things come. People don't know the thing until they finally use it. By then they became use to it. That's where the determination of production patterns comes"_

 _Lucya blinked. The great Hiwatari acknowledged her information. That was something.  
"Where do you work?"  
"Huh?"  
"Where do you work or are you studying?" Kai asked, eyeing her.  
"I am studying medicine"  
"Oh" that was quite impressive.  
"It's my third year" she was one year older than him though she looked less than her actual age._

 _"I see…." Kai said. Then he asked" So which field of medicine will you pursue?"_

 _At this Lucya laughed lightly before answering;  
"You know everyone keep asking me that….some would even suggest me which field should I go for"  
"You might have some idea" true._

 _"Well I was thinking of going for coronary"  
"Heart"  
"Yeah"  
"Why?"  
"Hmm I don't know….maybe for the fact it's a thing that holds everything together…..to be in control of it, gives you a certain power"  
That made some little sense, at least to Kai. Well why wouldn't it? He, thee Hiwatari likes those things that he can be in control of._

End of flash back

"Ahh….that was good" Lucya said demurely, wiping her corner of her mouth with napkin. Kai give a slight nod. It was a good lunch.  
"I guess you will have to go now? Right Kai?" Lucya asked timidly. Kai glanced at the clock that was hanging beside the hand-weave tapestry.  
"Yes" Lunch hour was almost over.

At this Lucya looked a little crest-fallen. Nevertheless she managed to pull herself up. This gesture wasn't missed by Kai.  
"Thank you for coming Kai" Lucya smiled softly.  
"No….Thank you for inviting me" Kai answered. Lucya eyes widened slightly. She then cleared her throat and asked;  
"If it is not too much to ask…hmm can we have lunches together?"

Kai looked at her. Lunches…  
"I always get a two-hours break from 12 to 2" Lucya spoke slowly. When the dual-haired blader didn't answer her, Lucya added quietly.  
"It's okay if you don't want to….i….."

Before she could complete her sentence, Kai spoke instantly.  
"No let's have them"  
Lucya smile became even larger than ever. Even Kai managed to give one of his rare smiles.

 _She was just asking for having lunches together. It won't kill him. And nothing major would happen right?  
_  
He should have known better. It's the small things that lead to disaster. 

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13:Dawning

**I don't own beyblade**

* * *

Chapter 13  
Dawning

Knock Knock.

"Come in" Kai commanded.

The butler stepped in, holding a rolled up newspaper and a bouquet of fresh flowers. Kai paused his drinking of Coffee and peered at his servant.  
"Good Morning Master Kai" The butler greeted respectfully.  
"Morning Antoh"

Antoh had been serving the Hiwatari household for many years. It's been more than three decades. He first served Voltaire, his son Susume and now his own son Kai. He's been working for three generations yet that man was fit as fiddle. Frightening in appearance, he was a kind man whose only aim was to be sincere in everything and be thankful for every blessing. Kai still remembers that when he was a child he was very afraid of Antoh. His liver spotted hands, wispy hair and light pale green eyes scared Kai to no end. Until his father pointed out that it was rude not to talk with people just because they looked a little strange.  
When Kai warmed up to him, he found the old man very interesting. Antoh taught him many things like how to make a real wolf mask, fish hooks and animal sounds like the cry of mocking jay. He can be counted among those lucky ones who have earned Kai's faith.

As Kai unfurled the newspaper, Antoh busied himself by throwing the old flowers away and replacing them with the fresh ones he bought. Kai looked up from newspaper and observed at Antoh who was very delicately arranging the flowers.

Kai found his habit very unique. Each day there would be a different bunch of floras. Jasmine, Roses, Sunflowers, lavenders, tulips; you name it.

"Antoh?"  
"Yes Master Kai?"  
"Why do you keep those things?" At this Antoh dryly chuckled and asked;  
"You don't like them Master Kai?"  
"I am not saying I don't like them…I am just curious"

Antoh titled the buds towards window so that they can get the maximum sunlight. While doing so he said;

"I just remembered that my mother use to keep them. She was a Kurdish. It was a ritual in her family to garland the abodes with blossoms. Our rooms were always fragrant. So I thought why not practice that tradition?" then he asked;  
"Do you mind them Master Kai? I could stop placing them here"

Kai shook his head and went back to reading. He then said;  
"I don't mind. It's kind of good to see the customs being practiced here" 

* * *

Summers were approaching fast and embracing the mystic city of Russia, Moscow. The skies were the color of forget me not blue and the air has certainly become warmer. Yup things were definitely blooming. The elements weren't the only thing thriving. No….it seemed like Kai and Lucya might take their relationship further. But there was only one problem. The Former one still had his doubts over the blonde.

Kai was still unsure about his feelings towards Lucya. She was beautiful and intelligent. Was studying medicine and aiming to become a renowned heart surgeon. Apparently a very good Kisser too. Had everything a guy could only dream of. So what on earth was wrong? Was she missing something? That could be the case. So the question is; what was missing? 

* * *

"Hey Kai" Lucya greeted sleepily entering his office. Kai looked up from the report he was supposed to be reviewing.  
"Lucya"

Lucya pouted slightly before giving him a kiss. Even the kiss was lacking. But what of?

"Kai…you are supposed to call me cya….not Lucya. We had been going out for a while; don't you think for once we should start calling each other nick names?"  
"You thought it was a child's game" Kai answered. Both of them recalled that why Lucya said that.

Flash back.  
 _The couple was waiting for the traffic to stop so that they can walk on the zebra crossing. Just then a young couple around their age joins the waiting group. Both man and woman were giggling, interlocking their fingers and appeared quite restless. They were even cooing at each other by calling nick names affectionately, not caring that people were present.  
"Nikeeti…say it" The girl purred  
"What bini?" The boy asked acting completely oblivious.  
"You know what?"  
The guy laughed before answering; "I love you bini ninny"  
"Aww, I love you too Nikee" And with that they started kissing each other passionately. Kai peered at them, not at all interested while Lucya swept her eyes over them and pursed her lips in disgust. Finally crossing the other side of road, Lucya muttered;  
"Given one more minute and I bet they would have ripped each other clothes off" Kai didn't say anything. Who cares what they were doing? There are other things you can ponder upon. But to Lucya it seemed important because she begin ranting;  
"At least they should have given each other cool nick names. Bini Ninny? Like seriously?" She then added" A pathetic child's game they are playing…"  
_  
End of flashback.

Lucya now laughed, reminiscing it.  
"I guess I will have to eat back my words…."  
"Why's that?"

Lucya smiled, before going towards Kai, wrapping her petite arms around his shoulder blades and nuzzling in to his ear. Kai stiffened but didn't shrugged her. Her touches rattled Kai to no end.  
"Because I read in this great magazine that couples who call their partners with nick names tend to stay together for longer period of times. Plus it also creates love" Lucya whispered now fingering his shirt collar.

'Love?'  
Lucya then begin nibbling his earlobe gently. Before Kai could stop her, all of sudden Bryan barged in. Bryan froze when he saw what he had walked in to. Lucya straighten herself, a light blush sporting in her cheeks.

"Bryan" Kai asked irritably. He was kind of pissed off on both Bryan and Lucya. On former one for walking in likes that. And in latter one, for not keeping her hands to herself. There is a time and place for everything. Hiromi wouldn't have done it.

Hiromi…..The brunette girl knew him like a book. She knew what to talk and what not to talk. When to approach him. When to leave him alone. Even in sex, she was well aware of how to please the lone wolf. And she did all of this effortlessly. How come she did know him from inside out? Maybe because he had been longer with Hiromi, that's why she had a general idea about his personality.

With Lucya it has only been six months. That's not much time. He shouldn't judge her like that. But now come to think of it, he hardly spent any time with Hiromi as well. In third championship he left the BBA g-revolution team. In previous years, yes they had spent a spell together, but their conservation only obliterated around beyblading and bit-beasts. Never around the dislikes and likes of each other.

They come to know about each other when they would lay side by side, basking in sex-glow in those night escapades. Not at all sleepy, they would talk.

Flash back;  
 _  
"The beyblade ricocheted of like it got springs at its base. Hitting the walls of bus and narrowly missing the heads. That's when I decided not to beyblade anymore" Hiromi recounted her story to Kai, now laughing lightly._

 _Kai didn't know this actually happened. He smiled. He kind of wished he was there because the way Hiromi was describing, it must be one hell of a joke._

 _"After that I have to bribe everyone. Literally everyone who was present in a bus for not to spill any word about it"  
"And yet you did…."  
"Yeah silly me…. But that's the only embarrassing thing I remember"_

 _Kai asked her about the most embarrassing moment that ever happened in her life. And hiromi ended up telling him about her disastrous beyblade launch._

 _"I got one…." Hiromi said after a while. Kai looked at her.  
"If you weren't the beyblader then what would you have been?"_

 _Kai paused for a while before answering;  
"If I hadn't been a beyblader….i would have become pianist"  
"Pianist?" Hiromi asked amazed" but why?"_

 _Kai smirked.  
"Omi remember we are going back and forth. It's my turn now"  
"But Kai….." Hiromi whined.  
_  
End of Flashback.

Kai gritted his teeth. Hiromi has been lurking a lot in his brain for the past one month. Not only that, but he has been comparing her a lot with Lucya as well. This is completely unfair. Both are different individuals.

"Okay Kai….i can explain this…." Bryan began. But then a mischievous smile came on his lips" Wait I don't need to explain anything"  
"What?"  
"Kai you are full aware that this is office. And such behavior can't be tolerated. Your make out sessions needs to be slotted in weekends"  
"Why you…" Lucya began angrily.  
"How dare you issue instructions in my own office?" Kai hissed.  
"Hey….i was just giving advice" Bryan laughed, enjoying the embarrassment dancing on the couple face.  
"Advice my ass….what do you want?" Kai barked.

Bryan chuckled before answering;  
"The guys are thinking of going towards fabrique tonight. Care to join us love birds?"  
"We aren't love birds" Kai snarled. At this Lucya felt a little bit hurt.

'He's angry right now. He wouldn't have said that otherwise' Lucya reasoned in her mind.

"Sure why not?" Lucya said" My evening is free today…..so let's go"

Kai wanted to say no. It wouldn't have made much of a difference. He would have to go either way. Forcefully to be precise; life sucks. 

* * *

Disco lights and loud music nearly blinded and deafen the eyes and ears of blitzkrieg boys and Lucya. They were now standing in the threshold of nightclub, the fabrique.  
Close by them a group of young girls passed them. Without saying a word, Spencer, Bryan and Ian exchanged a look among themselves. And begin to stalk them.  
Tala shook his head. Kai closed his eyes, commentating;

"How predictable of them. They suggest going out and end up ditching us"  
"Couldn't agree more…."

The new song started to play. To which Lucya tugged Kai's arm and said;  
"Come on Kai! Let's dance…."  
"No Lucya….i don't want to…"  
"Come on! We are supposed to have fun" Lucya persisted now forcefully hauling his arm. Man, she can be so stubborn at times.

Kai followed reluctantly, whilst throwing a dirty look towards the red-haired companion who was now silently shaking with laughter.

They were now pirouetting to the beat of music. Lucya was doing most of the dancing, while Kai simply swayed. He really hated this. Dancing was never his forte. He then glanced towards Lucya. Today Lucya looked very pretty. Wearing a black off the sleeves cocktail dress and donning a smoky makeup, she looked stunning.

Kai glared at the lights before turning his attention back towards Lucya, only to find someone else twirling in front of him….no it couldn't be…Hiromi?

Kai blinked and looked around. And found Lucya was bopping. What was it? A vision? If it was, it felt so surreal. She looked so damn sexy, shaking up her kick-ass body.

Kai shook his head. Hiromi can't be here. She was in Japan, for crying out aloud. His mind was playing games. Great, just what he exactly needed…his mind playing games?

"Kai? You alright?" Lucya shouted over the loud music. The look of discomfort was clearly etched on dual-haired blader face. She could easily tell that Kai wasn't enjoying one bit.  
"Let's go home….." Lucya said.  
"Okay" Kai spoke gratefully" I will drop you…."  
Lucya leaned forward until her lips were ghosting over Kai studded ear.  
"I mean your home…."

Kai frowned. What was she up to now? Music was getting louder each second.  
'Whatever…let's get out of here right now" 

* * *

Pop! The cork screw of bottle came off. Lucya carefully then poured the champagne in fluted glasses.  
Kai meanwhile was sitting in the black weather couch. His head was still pounding.

"Kai?"

Kai opened his eyes and found Lucya holding the glass for him. Kai took it and muttered thanks. For a while, none of them spoke.

"Who was on the phone?" Lucya asked.  
"Tala….he was asking where have we gone to…..so I just told him I called it a night"  
"I see"  
"Sorry…"  
Lucya eyes widened.  
"What for?"

"For not being a good company. I ruined your evening. You wanted to have fun but I insisted on going home" Kai explained tiredly.  
"It's okay Kai" Lucya replied sweetly" Besides, how was I supposed to have fun when my boyfriend wasn't feeling good?"

Kai didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet.  
"As for the fun part….we can have it…..right here"

In a minute, Lucya was now sitting on Kai's lap. Kai fidgeted a little, to which Lucya responded by kissing on the corner of his mouth.  
"Stay still…." She murmured. She then proceeded to unbutton Kai shirt. While doing so she spoke;  
"You are so breath-taking"

Kai nervously gulped. This was no time to panic. He should relax. He had done this numerous times. He knows what to do. But why he was feeling so uncomfortable? Lucya was after all his girlfriend. Not official, but still.

Kai closed and opened his eyes again, only to find Hiromi straddling him.  
 _  
Damn these visions!  
_  
He could vaguely make out Lucya's voice.

"So breath taking"  
 _"Fuck you Kai….you are too sexy for own good" Hiromi in his vision purred._

The blue eyes were gazing at him with lust.  
 _So were the ruby colored ones too, but they had a fire in them. A fire that can quickly burn the dry leaves._

Perfectionist…..Imposing…..Cold  
 _Imperfect….Dominating…warm_

Kai turned his head away, so lucya's lips instead of touching Kai ones landed on his jaw. Lucya looked up.  
Kai firmly unwound the blonde arms from his neck. He then carefully shifted Lucya from his lap. With the weight gone, Kai stood up.

"What's wrong Kai?" Lucya asked worriedly.  
"I can't do this….." Kai finally answered. After comprehending what he said, Lucya felt as though someone has submerged her in an ocean of shame. She was rejected…Not knowing how to respond, Lucya angrily asked;

"Why? Have you lost your balls?"

Kai didn't answer her. He was looking for something in his desk drawer.  
"Answer me Kai!" Lucya screamed. Kai then viewed at her coldly, which sent shivers down Lucya's spine.  
"Leave"

Without wasting a second, Lucya picked up her shoes and her coat. Before leaving, she said;  
"Fuck you, you moronic bastard!"

With that, she shut the door. Quite loudly. Kai thought he heard a sob as well. He was able to find what he was looking for; A pack of cigarettes.  
Kai went towards the window, leaning against it and lighting up the cigarette which was now wedged in his mouth.

He felt bad. He just denied a good amount of sex. This wasn't like him. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, he felt oddly relieved too.

Kai looked at the vase, which was propped up in a sill. It was holding a bunch of orange blossoms. Orange blossoms. Kai picked it up and sniffed at it.  
 _  
Her…it reminded him of her_.

A truth dawned on him. It was; for the first time in his life, Kai was missing. He was missing Hiromi.  
 _'Omi….'_

* * *

 **Reviews? They would make my day: 3**


	14. Chapter 14:Racing back

**I don't own beyblade or keeping up with Kardashians, period XD**  
 **Thank you so much Sky'd for reviewing and reviewing the other story as well: D Yeah poor Hilary….that was the last thing she was expecting to be someone fantasies object: D**  
 **Thank you JuliaYuriy:*: D yeah Kai misses her, and he will be missing her a lot in coming chapters ^_^**  
 **Thank you sasha09 for reviewing: D (Where were you?) Haha! I know like you many are glad to see the back of Lucya XD.**

* * *

Chapter 14  
Racing back

after 5 and half years (including the previous 1 and half year).

It was a normal day in blitzkrieg boys household. One seeing it from outside will possibly presume that such a nice house it is with a front garden kept neatly (Credit of Bryan). Its habitants living peacefully and in harmony. Until they heard a shriek and a snappy resort. Talk about tranquility.

It was found that Tala and Julia were arguing again. For the past one month their shouting rows have increased in number. They weren't even engaged yet and they have already started bickering. God forbid what might happen if they got married. Probably blow each other off by releasing nukes. Highly unlikely but possible.

Now where were the rest of the boys? Kai lived in his mansion, so don't count him. What about Spencer, Ian and Bryan?

Being a third party, they should intervene and stop it. But they didn't. Not that they couldn't. But because they weren't allowed by the couple itself. So they had to do ado with listening to their shouting match.

Spencer was right now in kitchen preparing lunch. Meanwhile Ian and Bryan were lounging in their favorite armchairs reading magazines. The television was on, but it was ignored. And so were the magazines. What Bryan and Ian were doing was completely ridiculous. No one in their right mind would think about it. They were lip-syncing Tala and Julia hostile infused conversation. Ian was copying Tala while Bryan was mimicking Julia.

Tala:" Don't you dare yell at me woman!"  
Ian:" Don't you dare yell at me woman!"

Julia:" I am not yelling!"  
Bryan:" I am not yelling!" (Mimicking in girly voice)

Tala:" Enough with it Jules!"  
Ian:" Enough with it Jules!"

Julia:" But we haven't even talked!"  
Bryan:" But we haven't even talked!"

Tala:" You call this talking?!"  
Ian:" You call this talking?!"

Julia:" Yes! Now tell me how long that woman has been working with you?"  
Bryan:" Yes! Now tell me how long that woman has been working with you?"

Tala:" I don't remember! Maybe One month"  
Ian:" I don't remember! Maybe One month"

Julia:" Ah Ha! That means you had been involved with her for one whole month!"  
Bryan:" Ah Ha! That means you had been involved with her for one whole month!"

Tala:" What?! Such non-sense you are speaking!"  
Ian:" What?! Such non-sense you are speaking!"

Julia:" Me speaking non-sense?! You are the one actually committing it"  
Bryan:" Me speaking non-sense?! You are the one actually committing it"

Tala:" How come?"  
Ian:" How come?"

Julia:" What the hell she was doing leaning over your table?!"  
Bryan:" What the hell she was doing leaning over your table?!"

Tala:" Showing me the report you dumby!"  
Ian:" Showing me the report you dumby!"

Julia:" Her TITS!"  
Bryan:" Her….."  
Bryan paused, his eyes widening and comprehending that what Julia said.

Tala:" No she wasn't, don't be silly, _they weren't even that good!"_  
Ian:" No she wasn't, don't be silly _, they weren't even that good!"_  
At this both Ian and Bryan shared a wicked grin and mouthed' Awesome!"

Julia bellowed" That means you were LOOKING!"

More shouting followed. This time the couple was fighting in their mother tongue. He in Russian and she in Spanish. Then silence.

Bryan and Ian quickly adjusted their positions. Bryan grabbed the magazine, his nose buried into it, not realizing it was upside down, while Ian grabbed the game controller and pressed the buttons furiously.

Just then the door opened and a pair of feet could be heard from the steps of stairs. Julia finally emerged, looking very angry, her face red. She stormed past the duos who were lounging in armchairs. She went into kitchen and came back, her hand clutching a Russian salad stuffed sandwich. Stamping her footsteps she made her way to front door, wrenched it open and slammed it shut. Quite hard. Screeching of tires on asphalt told them she had gone.

Bryan and Ian let out an inaudible sigh. Julia can so scary at times like these. Next Tala appeared who looked like a disgruntled snowy white owl. He glanced at his team mates, a large tick making his way towards his forehead.

"Drop the act you morons!" he snapped.  
"Huh?" Bryan asked, trying to look innocent.  
"I know you both were mimicking us!" Tala snarled, making his way towards kitchen. He  
vaguely heard Bryan and Ian explanations.

'Pathetic' Tala thought.

Spencer was already prepared. As soon Tala entered the kitchen, Spencer quickly put a bowl full of Russian salad in countertop. He was well aware that after the fight, Tala would be hungry. Tala would become ravenous whenever the fight was over. Not beyblade ones but verbal ones, to be precise.

Tala heavily slumped in a chair, dragging the bowl towards him and started wolfing down the salad. Spencer gave him some time. Any minute he would blow off the steam.

"Nyet!" Tala growled, banging his fists on black topped slabs" Women! What the hell is wrong with them?"  
Spencer didn't say anything. He was busy sieving the pasta.

"One minute they act so sweet and in next they turned into violent creatures!"  
"Ah-huh" Spencer muttered, sliding the pasta in a large mixing bowl. He then tossed the vegetables he minced earlier in a bowl and started to mix them together with pasta fast. He then glanced at Tala who wore the expression of grumpiness. But he saw another thing in his captain eyes as well. Sadness; Tala was miserable about this fight.

Spencer sighed. His captain still doesn't get it. But Spencer doesn't say anything. Not yet.

"At times I feel she's perfect for me" Tala murmured" But at moments like these, it's becomes so close to unbearable"  
Spencer put the bowl in a countertop and reached for four plates.  
"I don't know what to do?" Tala whispered.

For a while there was silence. Spencer meanwhile was dividing pasta into four people. Tala looked up and saw Spencer immersed in doing his task.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Tala asked warily.  
"Oh? You want advices from a man who watches 'Keeping up with Kardashians?'" Spencer asked smoothly. He was still holding grudge against the ice-wolf.

Last night Tala came to know that Spencer had a thing for reality shows, especially with the aforementioned one. From that moment, the blond blader never hears the end of teasing. Even Bryan and Ian joined in, despite the fact they knowing it before the red-haired blader months ago, when they caught his laptop buffering the reruns of it.

"Spence…."

Spencer glimpsed at his captain. He wasn't joking this time. He was serious" Please?"

Spencer sighed again. He then reached for the bowl that was jugging thousand island sauce. He neatly poured the amount of it in each plate. While doing so he said;

"People say that women are complicated creatures when in reality they are not" He then added" they are in fact very simple creatures who needs to be loved and pampered"  
"Well I do love her!" Tala spoke defiantly, his mouth bulging with morsel, his chin smeared with trails of mayonnaise.  
"When was the last time you said that to her?" Spencer asked, taking out last night pizza and putting it in microwave for heat.

Setting up the timer, he shut the door and press start. He turned towards Tala who was tongue-tied.

"The answer is clearly there" Spencer said.  
"But Spence she had been busy, I had been busy….we don't really get time for ourselves" Tala reasoned.  
"But Julia managed" Spencer utter.

Come to think of it, she did, Tala thought. Always messaging him to know how was he? Delivering home-cooked meals in his workplace, so he doesn't work on an empty-stomach. And on Friday, she would especially take her time out, just to be with him. She had played her part. But had he?

The microwave beeped. Spencer took out the pizza and again divided it among four plates.

"It takes two hands to procure a clap, Tal" Spencer pointed" Similarly it takes two people to work their relationship from both sides"  
"What Julia is feeling right now is fear" Spencer said, washing his hands in sink to get rid of grease.  
"Fear?" Tala asked, confused.  
"Yeah, she's afraid that you are distancing yourself from her….she's afraid you are going to abandon her like her parents did…."  
"I would never do that!" Tala growled instantly, standing up and toppling his chair backwards in process.

Spencer gives a small smile.  
"Yeah you know full well what it feels like to be abandoned…." Spencer spoke softly.

The blitzkrieg boys were well informed of this information that the Fernandez twins were left abandoned. The travelling circus took them in while they very little. Nobody knows why such thing happened. It was a taboo to discuss it. Julia eyes would literally darken if the topic was brought up, therefore it wasn't conversed.

Spencer picked up the plates and put one in front of Tala. Tala gazed at it. It looked certainly appetizing with clump of creamy pasta, pizza slices dripping with dark peach colored sauce. Spencer put a hand on Tala shoulder blade, prompting him to break his gaze.

"You will be figured it out Tal. In the end you will"  
And with that he left the kitchen, leaving Tala alone, with thoughts for company. 

* * *

"Sitting in the church, while the crime took place, I would say that you had a very uncanny timing, Mr. Shiro" The young woman spoke in a commanding tone to a man, who was right now standing in a witness stand.  
"What do you mean….miss…?"Mr. Shiro asked suspiciously.  
"Tachibana" The lady answered who was right now questioning the said person in a court. They were in the middle of hearing.

The people were holding their breath, especially those sitting in jury box. Though the woman named Hiromi Tachibana kept her cool. She scrutinizes the accuser with ruby-colored eyes, which made the accuser itself to shiver inwardly. This lady meant business.

"I mean it does make a good cover story. You hide in an empty church in a middle of night. No one present there. There won't be any nosy people to bother you, who I gather had be bugging you since the start of this trial"

Some muttering echoed in a courtroom.  
"There's nothing wrong in going to church now is it?" Mr. Shiro asked.  
"No there isn't" Hiromi simply replied. Then she added" Unless you belong from that faith, which you and I know you don't"

At this, people sitting behind bar let out an audible gasp. With the exception of one. The old lady who was the barrister of high-position and also the mentor of Hiromi; Miss Shizune. She wore a proud smirk, while her other two students who happen to be best friends of Hiromi were peering at the scene anxiously. Mimi and Tak.

"The queen is about to make a move" Miss Shizune said demurely.  
"What will it be Professor?" Tak asked.  
"Check mate"

Meanwhile Shiro nervously gulped and stuttered out;  
"How would you know? You don't have any prove…."  
"Oh I have a prove alright. It is mentioned in your birth certificate that you are Jewish. Plus there are witnesses, even footages of you attending the event that was taking place in the Japanese gardens of Tokyo to celebrate the late _Tu B'Shevat_. All of this suggests that you are quite Devout to your religion. So sitting in church seems very absurd….don't you think? I mean it would mean a complete betrayal to your faith….."

There was a beat of silence. Time was ticking rather loudly. Although the people seemed like they had stopped breathing. Only Shiro was breathing rather loudly. His gasps were coming ragged.

"Checkmate" Miss Shinzune muttered.  
"Don't you think, Mr. Shiro?" Hiromi asked softly. That snapped the accuser.  
"Argh!" Shiro let out the strangled cry" Alright I did it! I lied! I wasn't sitting in a church!"  
"OH" the crowd, including the judge gasped at the confession.

Hiromi wore a victorious smirk.  
"I was there all the time while the robbery of bank took place! I was the one supervising it!" Shiro continued.  
"Well now Mr. Shiro, since you finally accepted it that you had committed an illicit act. Would you care to explain why did you do it?"  
"I…..i did it in order to avenge the owner of the bank!" Shiro explained. Hiromi raised her eyebrow at this, while the mutterings broke all over the place, which led to judge banging his wooden hammer on bench while commanding at the same time; "Order Order!" 

* * *

Hiromi let out a relieved sigh. As soon she was out from courtroom, she immediately snatched her white rollers wig from her head. She hated that wig. It made her look stupid, according to her opinion. Nobody told her she would have to wear the stupid wig when opting for becoming Barrister. She would gladly defy the rules as well. But then she had to don it, because it's the law. Curse those laws, Hiromi thought savagely, running her fingers through her hair, which were now very short; Choppy Pixie haircut with side-long fringe.

Ming Ming suggested her to get that haircut. She said that brunette should go for a new look. At first Hiromi hesitated. After getting a haircut, for days the girl wasn't adjusted to it. The cold air would now trickle her nape of neck. Her long hair use to protect that part. But it did have its perks. Her hair would get washed quickly. Later on Hiromi started liking it. It was flirty and cute. Moreover at times, it made her look fierce some.  
Just then Hiromi felt like someone hugging her to death.

"Can't breathe…." Hiromi panted. The person who was hugging her gives a masculine laughter, before releasing her.  
Hiromi looked up and grimaced at the person.  
"Tak" she greeted.  
"Well hello to you romi" Tak replied cheerfully. Just then they heard a squeal. Both turned and saw Mimi racing towards them.  
"Romi!" she shouted, before hugging the brunette, but not hard. After the hugging subsided, Mimi and Tak glanced at Hiromi who looked pink in embarrassment. She wasn't expecting that kind of appreciation.  
"You were amazing there girl! You totally wiped the floor with your awesomeness!" Mimi said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I second that" Tak quipped" it's only been three months in your pupillage. God helps us what would you do if complete the rest of it!"

Hiromi blushed.  
"Stop it guys…" Hiromi mumbled" I was just okay….."  
"Okay?" Mimi questioned incredulously" Romi you were great…you…"  
The cell phone rang. Hiromi looked behind. It was her phone ringing from briefcase.  
"Guys hold on sec…."

Hiromi grabbed her phone and walked a little away. She saw the identity. It was Mrs. Yamato calling.  
"Hello? Mrs. Yamato! What a pleasant surprise!" Hiromi greeted.  
"Hiromi….You must quickly come to hospital!" Mrs. Yamato spoke urgently.  
"What? But why?" Hiromi asked terrified.  
"Your father. He…"  
"What happened to my father?! Tell me! PAPA!" Hiromi screamed.  
"Romi!" Mimi and Tak yelled in concern, coming towards the brunette woman who was screaming in anguish. People were staring at them. But Hiromi didn't care, because she was already plunged in an ocean of void; emptiness, blankness…..and dark. 

* * *

**Note: In the manga the Fernandez twins belonged from a very noble family. Their grandfather use to make grand beyblades that were reported to cut through steel. However in the anime, it was shown that twins were adopted and raised by circus, which automatically led to assumption that they were indeed abandoned. So for the sake of this story, I am going with anime version.**  
 **Don't forget to review: D**  
 **Do you think Hiromi looks good in pixie cut? Let me know. If no, then I might edit the chapter.**  
 **Spoiler hint: Hiromi might book a flight. But where to? That's all now folks ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15:A decision and roller skates

**I don't own beyblade.**  
 **Hey how are you people? I hope you are doing well…..i decided to update. Though I was thinking of doing it on 25 December but decided, nah people will be enjoying their Christmas. Why on the world they will be reading fics on the festivities day? : D**  
 **So consider this your early Christmas present! I hope you like it people :D and oh' HAPPY ADVANCE MERRY CHRISTMAS' :D**  
 **Thank you sky'd for reviewing :D ^_^**  
 **Thank you Juliayuriy for reviewing :D aw don't be sad…..by the time you read these two chapters, you will be smiling like this ^_^ ….yeah Hiromi was bad-ass, wasn't she? :3**  
 **And now on with the story…**

* * *

Chapter 15  
A decision and roller skates

The lightening flashed across the sky, followed by the deep rumble of thunder. The sky was so dark. It looked like it has draped the blanket of black clouds.  
Hiromi stared at the heavens which were now heavily showering upon the Tokyo city. Who would have thought that it would rain? And so much? It wasn't even that time of year. But then life's full of surprises.

Hiromi squirm bitterly at the thought of this.

Today the day began with a sun shining brightly. Everything going smoothly, including her performance in the courtroom. Nothing suggested that her day would end like this. In the hospital.

"Romi?"  
Hiromi didn't turn. Mimi tried again.  
"We are going home now. Come with us. We will give you a ride"

A beat of silence.  
"Romi?"  
"No thank you" Hiromi spoke, her voice cracked due to crying in previous two hours" I will walk home by myself"  
"But Romi! It's raining outside!" Mimi protested" You can't…."  
"No really…" Hiromi cut her off mid-sentence" It's fine. I just need some time. Alone."

And with that, she left, the sound of her heels clicking on tiled floors echoing in corridors. Mimi was about to stop her when she felt a hand gently grasping her shoulder. She looked up and saw Tak peering at her with solemnity.

"Let her go….she will be alright. She just needs some time"  
"Okay" Mimi agreed, sadly. 

* * *

Hiromi walked. It was getting very cold. But for some strange reason, the frosty water felt good on her skin. Adopting the walking stance of the zombie, she made her way back home, her memories loudly resonating.

 _'Hiromi make a promise to me'  
'Mamma you won't leave me, don't say that!'  
'Rommy! Listen to me! I might not be able to make it!'  
'Don't say it!'  
'Rommy….please listen…..i beg you…'  
'What is it mamma…...'  
'Take care of your father….he wouldn't be right after this. He would need you a lot. Promise me you would care for him…..promise him you will protect him…..'  
'Protect him?'  
'Yes rommy-chan….protect him…..please I am begging you…'  
'I promise mamma…..'  
'That's my daughter….i love you so much Rommy Chan….'  
'I love you mamma….'_

But how can you protect that person who doesn't want to save himself?  
Finally she reached her home. The façade haunted her. It seemed like the windows were glaring at her for not keeping her promise. It's this the reason why she was suffering? Was this the part of her punishment? If it was, it's not fair. Hadn't she suffered enough?

When she entered the kitchen, it looked quite normal. The table and counters burnished to the surface. The crockery hanging from pegged hooks, looking as if they were never used. The matt floor carrying no trace of blood. Not a single thing revealed that a reckless endeavor took place. An attempt to suicide…..Mrs. Yamato did a good job in cleaning up the mess. She should thank her good neighbor. But maybe later, for now she was numb with the reality.

Questioning herself, while standing under a hot shower, she was only greeted with stillness. Who on earth said, that the past doesn't matter? If it doesn't matter, then why the hell it was catching up? Hiromi gritted her teeth, clenching her wet fist. They were wrong!

Drying herself she changed into flannel pants and sweat shirt. While toweling her hair, she clicked on the button of record messages. Most of them were from relatives asking her about her father. However the last message didn't ask about her father. It was from Ming Ming. The pop-princess was currently touring in USA with her band. She said she would talk to her in Skype at 11'o clock.

Hiromi glanced at the clock. Ten minutes were left. Might as well open her laptop. When she turned on the laptop, a picture of her, Ming Ming and Monica came. It was of party. They were celebrating Monica birthday. Sweet Monica has draped each of her arms around Hiromi and Ming Ming, so it looked like they were huddling together. Hiromi smiled at the photo. She liked it so much that she had set it as a desktop picture.

Just then the bubbling sounds of Skype came. Ming Ming was calling. A blur and then came Ming Ming who was now wearing her bath robe. Her cerulean blue hair pushed back by a masking hairband.

"Hey Romi!" Ming Ming chirped happily.  
"Hey Ming" Hiromi smiled" A concert going on?"  
"Over with it now, girl" Ming Ming replied, fanning herself with her hand whose nails were manicured and polished to the perfection" it was great! Never knew I had such a big fan base here!"  
"Why wouldn't you? Everyone loves your music"  
"Except you!" Ming Ming pouted.  
"I do…no really" Hiromi reasoned, smiling guiltily.  
"You said you found my songs too sweet for your taste! I hate you!"  
"Ming Ming I am…." But before Hiromi could finish her sentence, Ming Ming was laughing.  
"I got you there!" Ming Ming said, giggling.  
"Yeah…you did, and so did life" Hiromi lowered her gaze, her eyelashes brushing against the cheekbones. Ming Ming noticed this and stopped smiling.  
"Romi…what happened?" Ming Ming asked worriedly.

As of their own accord, tears started to leak out of her eyes before she could stop them.

"Romi…please tell me what happened?" Ming Ming demanded urgently.  
Hiromi took a deep breath before speaking;  
"He did it again"  
Ming Ming's eyes widened at this." Your father?"  
"Yeah…" Hiromi continued" third time. Third time he tried to commit suicide. He's becoming dangerous to himself"

Flashback _  
In the hospital._

 _"We managed to stabilize his heart rate" Dr. Fugaku said" Plus we extracted the toxic from his body so now he is out of danger"_  
 _"I see"_

 _Dr Fugaku observed the brunette woman who was now sitting across the desk, her face white and eyes red from crying._

 _"Hiromi?"_  
 _"Yes?"_  
 _"After this….ah….incident….you do realize that things are lot serious this time"_

 _Hiromi didn't say anything._  
 _The doctor sighed. He then spoke rather slowly;_

 _"He's becoming dangerous to himself Hiromi. If this kept repeating, we might lose him"_

 _It felt like someone slid a brick on her insides._  
 _"What should I do ?"_  
 _"I could suggest you to take him to nursing home, seeing there is no one to take care of him at home. But that won't do anything. It will only make things worse"_

 _A lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating the entire office with blinding light._  
 _"What other options do I have?"_

 _Dr. Fugaku stared at the brown-haired woman directly in the eye._  
 _"Move out. Take him away him from here"_

End of flashback

"Well that doesn't sound bad…." Ming Ming said" I mean moving out will be a nice change…"

When Hiromi didn't say anything, Ming Ming's eyes darkened.  
"Oh no….don't tell me you have to go _there….._ "  
"It turns out I have to…" Hiromi replied stiffly.  
"What?! The doctor can't be serious about this!" Ming Ming shrieked, her curls bouncing" Why?! Why that place?"  
"Because that place have the best doctors and facilities to deal with dementia disease…." Then Hiromi added" And it's affordable"

There was silence for a while. Hiromi could feel her vision blurring. Damn these tears! Ming Ming saw this and spoke rather gently;

"If it is about money, I could lend you Romi…."

Hiromi shook her head and spoke firmly" No no…..you know full well that I would never take your money Ming Ming…."

"But Romi…..you are…."  
"Sad and frustrated? But mostly frightened that I am going run in to him?! Yes I am!" Hiromi cried, tears now flowing relentlessly.  
"I don't want to suffer again Ming Ming….it…it hurts…" Hiromi sniffed.

There was muteness for a while, with Hiromi snuffles puncturing it.  
"Romi, please stop crying….look at me" Ming Ming spoke gently. Hiromi wiped her eyes and looked up, her nose red and swollen.  
"Do you know what I am looking in to now?"

"….*sniffs*…..a brat who always comes crying to you…" Hiromi replied thickly.  
"No" Ming Ming smiled" I see a very brave woman who have come from a very long way. A woman who's so strong, that she doesn't need anybody…..and her name is Hiromi Tachibana"

Hiromi stopped crying and gave a watery smile to pop princess. Ming Ming always knew how to cheer her up.

"There's my sister! I was wondering where have she gone off too?" Ming Ming acted oblivious. Hiromi laughed at this.

Ming Ming sighed, relieved. And then she spoke in a serious tone.  
"Maybe you might not meet him. But if you do, don't run away. He was the one that ended the things. And besides, he doesn't own that land! You are not answerable to him!"  
"You are right….i am not" Hiromi answered, with a fierce note.  
"Good girl!" Ming Ming praised" Now give me that kick-ass smile of yours!" Hiromi giggled before beaming widely.  
"And a hug too" Ming Ming added.  
"Ming….we can't hug through laptop" Hiromi utter flatly.  
"Yes we can!" Ming Ming retorted" grab a plushy!"  
"What?! A plushy?!" Hiromi asked incredulously.  
"Yes! And I found one" Ming Ming cried triumphantly, a big white stuffed bear in her arms now" Oh look it even have your eyes color!"  
Hiromi shook her head. Ming Ming can be so childish at times.  
"Come on! Grab one!" Ming Ming insisted.

Hiromi glanced at the shelf above that was holding her plush toys. She grabbed one, a blue rabbit.  
"Happy?" Hiromi asked, waving the toy at the screen.  
"Very! And oh look it's the color of my hair!" Ming Ming said excitedly.  
"That's why I picked this one" Hiromi explained" Now what?"  
"Hug it! And pretend it's me" Ming Ming said happily.

Hiromi rolled her eyes, before hugging the toy. Amazingly, it felt good.  
"Better?" Ming Ming asked expectantly.  
"Yeah….a lot better, thank you Ming. I don't know what would I have done without you?" Hiromi said gently.  
Ming Ming smiled at her.  
"Don't' say that…..if I wasn't here, someone would have been here, mending you…."  
"No one could replace you. That much I can assure you" Hiromi spoke defiantly.  
"Thank you Romi. You have no idea, how those words touched my heart" Ming Ming grinned, grateful. Just then someone spoke behind Ming Ming.

"Ma'am sorry to interrupt you but they are calling you for autographs"  
"I guess it's your call to leave now?" Hiromi asked.  
"Yeah…"  
"Go….i will talk to you later"  
"You can count on it….stay strong Hiromi. I know you will get out of this. I know you will!" Ming Ming said with assurance.  
"Thank you…..Bye Ming Ming…." Hiromi said, smiling at her.  
"Bye Romi…love you" With that she blew a kiss at her, and the Skype switched off with a whooshing sound.  
"Love you too….."

Hiromi closed her eyes.

Her mind was making up. She could literally feel the blood rushing into her limbs with renewed determination. Fire like adrenaline coursing through her veins. And imaginary music playing in her mind, 'Eye of a tiger! By survivor.  
Hiromi pushed her chair and went swerving towards handset. She dialed a number. After a ring, a woman picked it up.

"Greetings! Thank you for calling Airway express! How may I help you?"  
"I would like to book two seats please"  
"Okay Ma'am, May I know your desired destination?"

Hiromi smirked before saying.  
"To Russia"

* * *

"And that was Dylan Harper from America, wasn't she a beauty?!" the host asked.  
"YES!" the crowd chanted. The event of Olympics was taking place. This time Moscow was the host of it. Today the sport of balancing was being held "Figure skating"

Julia bit her bottom lip. Any minute now she would be called. She gazed at the crowd, searching for certain red-haired blader. But her search was fruitless. Julia bowed down her head sadly. He should be here. He has to be here. He was supposed to see this, for after all he was the one who taught her to skate in the ice. Julia still remembers her first lesson.

 _Flashback.  
"No Tala, I am not going in there! It's scary!"  
Tala laughed and asked" What's so scary?"  
"That I am going to fall and hurt myself!" Julia snapped back" That ice looks so hard!"  
Tala sighed and reasoned;  
"You haven't even given a try Jules, now come on!"  
"No"  
"Jules…." Tala threatened.  
"You can't make me do it Tally, try all you want!" Julia replied haughtily._

 _Tala smirked. She just didn't say that, did she? Tala went to her. Julia looked up and saw Tala gazing at her expressionlessly. She could literally feel the blush creeping on her cheeks. Damn his stare! It was so intense!_

 _Tala brushed his fingers on Julia's face and muttered;  
"You are warm…."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Julia asked, trying to keep her voice steady.  
"No…"Tala breathed, coming closer to her, until his lips were merely touching hers. Julia inhaled deeply. She always loved his smell. Clary sage and pine leaves.  
"I want that warmth…." Tala whispered, afore capturing her lips in deep passionate kiss. Julia simply melted in to it. She could feel her arms going around his neck, to hold him. A pair of strong arms encircled around her waist, trying to bring her closer to him._

 _Tala gently bit her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. His tongue rubbing on hers, made her moan in his mouth. So indulged she was in the kiss, that she didn't knew she was being dragged. Tala moved both of them slowly until they finally reached the ice. That's when she finally felt it. Julia broke the kiss and looked at icy surface with horror._

 _"Tally!" she cried in panic" You….how dare you?!" Tala laughed lightly, amused at Julia who was struggling to keep herself upright. One small slip and she tightly clutched the ice wolf.  
"Gah!" she gasped. This was it. She was going to fall. A very nasty fall indeed._

 _Julia then felt her chin being lifted and lost herself again in those icy blue orbs.  
"Don't worry…" Tala mumbled against her lips" I won't make you fall…..i got you"_

 _And with that, both of them started to skate. Together, thunder and ice, thunder and ice._

End of Flashback.

Julia smiled. She would always treasure that memory. For after mastering it, her coach Romero suggested she should go for figure skating. She knew the gymnastics and she could now skate as well, so why not?  
"Up next we have, the charming and the most exotic contestant…."JULIA FERNANDNEZ"  
Julia inhaled. This was it. No turning back.  
"Good luck Sis!"

Julia turned around and saw Raul grinning at her ear to ear, with Coach Romero giving her thumbs up. Julia smiled at them, before going towards the ice top. She glanced one last time in to the crowd. Nope, he wasn't there.

The Spanish girl closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. She put one feet and then another. And began to skate. So gracefully like water flowing over smooth pebbles. She twirled in the ice as though she was pirouetting in the air. People gasped at it. She was magnificent. Like thunder over ice. Fast, swift and blinding.  
When Julia was finished with it, her ears were nearly deafened by the cries of crowd.

"You were asombroso there sis" Raul said brightly, hugging his twin.  
"Thanks Raul" Julia smiled at him, returning the hug.  
"I agree with Raul! sweetheart!" Romero announced" you have already bagged this!"  
"You think so?" Julia asked hesitantly.  
"I know so" Romero boasted loudly.

The sport was coming to end. It was now time to announce the winners.  
"On third place we have Roxanne black from Italy!" The host spoke. Cheering followed.  
"On second place we have Dylan harper from America!"

Julia slumped. There was no way she will win the first place. She lost it.

"And in the first place…..we have the one and only, JULIA FERNANDNEZ!"  
'What?' Julia eyes widened. She couldn't believe this. She had won the gold medal.  
"Sis! You won!" Raul screamed in elation, while Romero was hopping hysterically.  
"Give a round of applause to our Spanish winner! Miss Fernandez would you mind coming in the center?"  
"Go…" Raul said, pushing his twin. Julia walked towards the center in daze. She couldn't believe her ears. She had seriously won.

But as soon she reached the center, the lights went off.

While the crowd mutterings broke over the place, Julia felt herself coming apart. This was too much. Having a fight with Tala and not talking to him for two weeks. He not coming today to see her spectacular performance. And when she had finally won the first place, the lights go off. Of all the rotten luck!  
Before tears could spill from her eyes, however a spot light flashed on her. Julia brought her hand up, to shield her eyes against the blinding white light. Just then something lightly hit on her feet. Julia looked down and picked up the object.  
It was the zom Queen crown. 

* * *

**Asombroso means 'amazing' in Spanish.**


	16. Chapter 16:An icy proposal and moving on

**I don't own beyblade, duh…**

* * *

Chapter 16  
An icy proposal and moving out

'A zom queen crown….what this is doing here?' Julia thought twirling the subtle thing between her fingers.

"That was some performance…." A manly voice floated in.  
"Tala?" Julia asked, her jade green searching everywhere for him. Footsteps resonated in to rime, until Tala came, in a black three piece suit, looking as handsome as ever.

"Tala…."  
"Hey" Tala greeted back somberly.

Julia stared at him achingly. God she missed him so much. His smirk, his gaze, his touch, his kisses….everything. Then she remembered why she missed him so much in the first place. It's because after that big fight, they never patched up. They never called.

"I never thought you would come here…" Julia said demurely.  
"Why wouldn't I? I am a man of my word" Tala answered. Then silence. Tala came close, but kept a few paces distance too.

"Do you remember when 'We' begin?" Tala asked. Julia went a pretty red color. She then mustered to answer.  
"In a coffee shop…"  
"No…" Tala said, smiling mockingly at her.  
"No?" Julia asked muddled.  
"It started with that crown" Tala uttered, motioning his head towards the tiara Julia was holding in her hand.

"I still remember you staring at me in that Halloween party 5 years ago…" Tala recalled. Julia went even redder at this. Damn her clumsiness.

Tala started walking around her in slow circle.  
"You intrigued me from that day. After that party, you came into my thoughts. At least at one time, every single day…."

'He thought about me….' Julia wasn't aware of this fact. It oddly pleased her.

"I couldn't believe my luck that after one year, we met…..I don't know what to make of it….but others would say it was Fate that brought us together…."

Tala came to stop. He was now facing Julia.

"I would call it a fate…." Julia said softly. Tala cocked his eyebrow at her. He then ruefully sighed.

"All my life I thought Boris taught me everything….except for one"  
"What's that?" Julia asked peculiarly.  
"To kneel down"  
"Kneel?"

"Yes…" Tala said, and with that he dropped on his one knee. Julia gasped. Is he? Tala smirked at Julia reaction. He reached in his pocket for a small velvet box and popped it open. It was holding the most beautiful ring Julia had ever seen in her life.

"That bastard didn't taught me that one day I would have to kneel down and ask for a hand from that woman who annoys me to no end" Tala finished mockingly.  
Julia eyes' widened. Could this be that moment?

"Julia, would you….would you marry me?" Tala asked, his tone carrying a hint of nervousness. Julia never heard that uneasiness in his nature. He was so sure of himself, but this time it was like he was uncertain.

Too blissful to answer she nodded. Tala sighed, relieved. Before he knew it she was running towards him. It's like her legs have taken control. The red-head stood up and gathers the dual haired woman in his arms who jumped on him and kissed him like there no tomorrow.

While the crowd was cheering at them, the couple didn't care. They both were lost in their world. Julia wrapped her legs around his waist, while Tala enclosed her in his strong lean arms, both sharing a searing kiss. When they ran out of breathe, did they broke.

Julia leaned in until her forehead was touching his. She then mumbled;  
"Tiene alguna idea de cuánto te quiero?" in Spanish.  
(Do you have any idea how much I love you?)

Tala smiled. But it wasn't leering this time. He was watching her with open affection, a smile playing on his lips.  
"Больше" He answered" я люблю тебя еще больше" in Russian.  
(More, I love you more)

They always confessed love to each other in their own dialect. And oddly enough they both were able to cognize it.

Tala then slipped the ring in her delicate finger. Julia peered at it. In the diamond she could see something shiny intact in it. A fragment of ice; Wolfborg ice. It was a well-known thing that this ancient bit-beast ice never breaks. Julia immediately understood the theme of the ring. They will stay together as long as that ice remains. And that ice will never break…..not in million years. Julia's eyes brimmed with happy tears.  
They were now officially engaged.

* * *

"Flight 609 is now boarding" An announcement rang in an airport. Hiromi looked at the flight board. They will not move for at least two hours. Hiromi sighed before going back to her book. She then heard whispers. She looked up and saw two very young kids openly staring at her father who was sleeping rather peacefully in his wheelchair.

"I think he is dead…" A boy whispered.  
"You really think so Ayashi?" A girl asked.  
"I know so…look he isn't snoring Ushio" and with that he was about to poke him when Hiromi shushed loudly. The kids jumped in slight surprise. Hiromi felt bad. She didn't mean to scare them.

Hiromi smiled at them and beckoned them forward. The kids looked at each other. They came to her nervously.  
"What were you doing?" Hiromi asked the kids.  
"We were checking is he dead or not?" the boy answered.  
"Ayashi thinks he's dead…" The girl whispered.  
"Oh…" Hiromi mouthed" And what makes you think that Ayashi?"  
"He isn't snoring" The boy named Ayashi said bluntly.

At this Hiromi laughed. Kids….so gullible and innocent.  
"No he is very much alive Ayashi" Hiromi explained" Look at his chest, do you see it moving up and down? That means he is breathing. And whoever breathes isn't dead"

The kids peered at the man. When they saw it, a realization dawned on them. They were wrong.  
"Hehe…you are right…sorry" Ayashi mumbled.  
"Me too…" the girl answered.

Hiromi smiled at them. They were so cute.  
"Where are you children going?"  
"Oh we are visiting our grandparents!" the kids chorused. They were apparently excited.  
"I see….that's sounds like fun"  
"It is!" Ushio chirped in" Grand mamma homemade pies are the best in the world!"  
"Yeah! And I will show them my new beyblade as well!" Ayashi shouted.

Beyblade?

"Here it is" Ayashi groped in his pockets until finally withdrawing an object. Hiromi gazed at it. After how many years she was seeing this?  
"I am just waiting for a bit-beast to come…but I don't know when it will come and how…" Ayashi spoke sadly.

Flashback  
 _  
"Comfortable?" Kai slurred. They were cuddling under a blanket._  
 _"Very" Hiromi giggled. A thought crossed her mind. She stared at Kai who was running his fingers on her lustrous brown hair locks._  
 _"Umm Kai?"_  
 _"Hm?"_  
 _"Can I ask you a question? It's has been in my mind for a very long time"_

 _Kai cracked open one eye. His hand slid over her smooth back and started stroking the soft skin sensuously. Hiromi gritted her teeth at the overwhelming pleasure._  
 _"How can I concentrate if you are going to touch me like that?" she moaned. Kai laughed silently and waited patiently for her to gain control._  
 _Finally she was able to utter it._  
 _"Dranzer"_  
 _"Dranzer?" Kai frowned._  
 _"Yes, Dranzer…how he came to you? Or how did you met?" Hiromi asked, curiosity prickling at her back of her neck._

 _Kai was silent for a while. 'Oh no Hiromi! Why can't you shut your big mouth?'_

 _Kai then got up, attired only in his boxers and sauntered out from his room._  
 _'Kill yourself Romi!' Hiromi chastised herself. After a minute, he came holding his blue beyblade. He joined her back in the bed. Hiromi sat up a bit, bringing the sheets up to cover herself._

 _"Here" Kai handed her the beyblade. Hiromi took it in her hands. It was surprisingly warm. The mighty Dranzer was there alright, engraved in the bit-chip._  
 _"I don't remember much of it….because of the black Dranzer accident" Kai said quietly" But all I remember is the striking light and the fire which provided warmth when I was feeling very cold….."_  
 _"It must have been magnificent" Hiromi whispered._  
 _"It was…" Kai said" but why it happened? I don't know…..maybe I was in trouble. Dranzer came to my aid. Or simply because we both are somewhat similar. I keep asking myself the same question"_

 _"Doesn't Dranzer knows?"_  
 _Kai smirked._  
 _"If he would have known I would have answered you Omi"_  
 _"Right…sorry…." Hiromi mumbled embarrassed. She was busy admiring the beyblade when she heard Kai muttered "Shut up!"_  
 _"Huh? Did you say something?"_  
 _"Nothing…." Kai answered automatically. But he again said it._  
 _Hiromi gazed at him, her eyes narrowing._

 _"Are you sure Kai?" she asked testily. Kai sighed. He then spoke._  
 _"I was talking to Dranzer. He was saying I shouldn't mark your 'pretty neck' like that…. I am ruining it"_  
 _"What?" Hiromi shrieked" Dranzer is here?!"_  
 _"Yeah" Kai said, amused at Hiromi who was desperately trying to cover herself._  
 _"How long has he been here?" She demanded. Kai didn't say anything. He continued to look at her with humor glimmering in his eyes._  
 _"Kai tell me!"_

End of Flashback.

It turned out that Dranzer wasn't a perverted bird. He simply wanted to eavesdrop when he heard that they were talking about him.  
Never she had been embarrassed her whole life.

Hiromi chuckled at the memory. She then looked at the boy who was looking kind of sad.

"It's going to come to you" Hiromi said.  
"Huh?" the children looked at each other before looking at the brunette woman.  
"Yeah….it will. Bit-Beasts usually come to those who have one outstanding trait…"  
"They do?" Ushio asked.

Hiromi nodded and asked them the question;  
"Do you remember Tyson Granger?"  
"Yes!" The children shouted excitedly.  
"He won the beyblading championship three times in a row!" Ayashi pointed out.  
"Correct you are…." Hiromi confirmed" You see, Tyson's bit-beast Dragoon had this trait of determination. Tyson happened to have one. So they got together"  
"Oh" The children's eyes widened in awe at this.  
"Find that trait in yourself and you never know one might come to you…."  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so…"

Hiromi beheld at the beyblade. She got the others figured out. But she couldn't explain Kai's one; that why Dranzer came to him?  
Maybe Time will tell that.

* * *

As soon as they stumbled their way out from airport, an unexpected sound met their ears. It was faint and they couldn't make out what it was saying, for it was being said in unknown words. But whatever it was, it was beautiful, rich and mysterious.

"What's that Rommy?" asked.  
"I don't know papa…."

Just then they heard their names being called.  
"Miss Tachibana?" Hiromi turned her head and saw a young man coming towards them. He was holding a white board that was blaring their names in bright colors.  
"Welcome to Moscow! My name is Dr. Vadim Artur and I am an intern working in Pavel health and care institute. Dr. Yefim sent me here to receive you" he announced bringing his hand forward.

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Artur" Hiromi greeted back. Vadim then turned his attention towards Hiromi's father.  
"And you must be Furukawa Tachibana, how are you?"

Furukawa merely grunted. That was expected. Dementia patients aren't exactly open towards strangers. Vadim simply nodded.

"Shall we get going then?" Vadim asked.  
"Yes, let's" Hiromi agreed.

* * *

They were now sitting in SUV, with Vadim driving. On their way they made light conversations.  
"I hope the journey was okay for both of you"  
"Yes it was, thank you…..it wouldn't have been made more easily, all thanks to Doctor " Hiromi said fondly.  
"Yes, …" Vadim nodded understandably" An outstanding doctor he is, only met him twice, but what a remarkable man he is"  
"I know….i am very grateful to him"

Just then they heard that sound again. Furukawa's ears perked up and demanded;  
"What's that sound?"  
"Oh that? It's a call to prayer" Vadim answered. Then he clarified further when he saw the confusion in Tachibana's eyes" A call to Muslim prayer. It's coming from Mosque"  
"Oh…." Vadim smiled and then asked;  
"It's your first time hearing this, right?"  
"Yes…"Hiromi uttered.  
"It's beautiful isn't?" Vadim asked.  
"I was thinking along the lines of mystical…." Hiromi said" but yes, I can say it's beautiful…."  
"It's coming from there…" Vadim pointed out the direction, where they saw a huge white architecture with a golden dome and small domes in color of soft blue and sky reaching Minarets.

Furukawa concentrated his gaze on that place. Hiromi could see the prying lingering in him.  
" ? Are we running late?" Hiromi asked.  
"No…we aren't. Something wrong?"  
"No nothing is wrong….it's just that we wanted to visit that place. The Mosque" Hiromi requested.  
"Why not? It's just along the way…" The doctor said.

* * *

They were now standing at the entrance of the Mosque, with the exception of Furukawa, who was sitting in wheelchair.  
The façade, it looked so graceful and intimidating at the same time. Like an oil painting, it possessed certain grandness.

Furukawa was scrutinizing like a kid looking at new place. Hiromi smiled. Her father may be ill, but he still has that curiosity. Hiromi was kind of glad he still has that. It meant she totally didn't lose him.

"Welcome to Moscow Cathedral Mosque…..over there you can see people offering namaz, their prayers"

Hiromi saw them. A mass of man were standing in a carpeted floor just inside a huge hall, their heads donning topis, their arms folded, head tilted towards ground. Then all of sudden, together they bent down, then stood straight before bowing down, their legs folded neatly to the side, elbows apart from body and foreheads touching on ground.

'Such uniformity….' Hiromi thought.

She glimpsed around the place, questions crawling on her mind.

'The doctor could have suggested me someplace, but why Russia? Why this place….?"

Again she scanned her gaze around the hall. The next thing she knew, she was interlocking her fingers together. She was going to pray.

'It's bound to get accepted. It has to…. I am standing in a house of God…."

Before she could begin, someone was gently tapping her clasped hands. Hiromi peered down and saw her father beaming at her.

"Let's pray together….Rommy" he suggested, giving a toothy grin. Hiromi nodded encouragingly, taking her father withered and weak hand into hers. Together they prayed.  
'God have mercy on me, please…..Amen'

* * *

 **Reviews? And please make them a little longer…..thank you: 3**  
 **I need more reviews otherwise I won't update! Kidding I won't never do that…..because I love you People: D**


	17. Chapter 17:Adjustment

**I don't own beyblade. If I did, I would in my power made it more awesome *_*  
Thank you thank you so much Phoenix Girl: D I am so glad you find it amazing ^_^  
Thank you Risaya for Faving and Following it: D  
Oh well this chapter is kind of lame…..but don't' worry after this, things will definitely speed up.**

* * *

Chapter 17  
Adjustment

"He will be under 24 hours constant care, rest assured if anything goes wrong , we will be there to handle it" said.  
"Okay" Hiromi replied.  
She then glanced at her father who was now sleeping soundly. While she was talking with the doctor, the staff took care of her father. They washed him and dressed him in uniform that every resident of Pavel health care institute wears; warm and comfortable clothes. The jet lag finally got me him, making him slumber.  
"Is there is anything to ask, ask right away, don't hesitate at all Miss Tachibana" said.  
"No there is nothing to ask, everything is clear. Thank you doctor" Hiromi answered, smiling at him.

Dr. Fugaku hadn't lied at all when he revealed the details about this place. It was just the way he described; clean, safe, reliable and under the hands of professionals.  
Hiromi was very relieved. It's like more than half of her burden have been shared. Her father is in good hands now.  
She then took out the paper in which 'To do list' was scribbled. Taking out the balled point pen, she ticked in a box beside the sentence; Taking papa to PHCI. Now all she had to do is find a job and a place to live.  
Shouldn't be difficult, for currently she took a break from law school. Once things cooled down, she will start looking for transfer or an institute that would help her in completing pupillage.

Hiromi felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found Dr. Vadim smiling at her.

"Miss Tachibana, if there is anything you require, anything at all, you need only to ask okay?" Vadim said. He then added" Here's my card, just give me a call and I would try my best to help solve it"  
Hiromi took it and beamed at it. He was so nice.  
"Thank you"  
"Not at all, I just hope you find your stay in Moscow good"  
And with that, he departed.  
Hiromi stared at the card, tracing the words of Artur. _Stay_ …..  
"Ah !" Hiromi called out.  
"Yes?"  
"Ah…I just remembered, I need to find a place to stay. I mean, for the time being I will stay in hotel, but I can't reside there forever"  
"Yes, it's quite understandable" nodded. He then added thoughtfully" I think I know few places. Why don't you come here after few days? By then I might have contacts"  
"Oh you would do that?! Thank you so much!" Hiromi gushed gratefully.  
"Not at all miss Tachibana, happy to help" 

* * *

"Careful!" Tala cautioned maneuvering Julia who was right now blindfolded and was depending on her fiancé words.  
"Are we there yet?" Julia asked, whining a little.  
"Just a little longer"

Few more steps, they stopped. Julia felt the presence behind her leaving. She then heard a sound of key slipping in a keyhole and with a soft click, the door opened. Then someone lightly grasped her elbows, guiding her once again.

They stopped. Tala reached for the bow and untied the fold that was blocking Julia's vision.  
"We are here" He murmured.

Julia opened her eyes. They widen once she saw the view in front of her. They were standing inside a fully equipped apartment. The ceiling had long exposed beams. The walls in some places were warm wood and in other stone mosaic. The elaborately carved fireplace was situated in the corner, with stacks of logs kept ready.  
The abode itself was furnished with beautiful and luxurious furniture and fittings. The floor was hardwood. However near the couch a thick burgundy colored carpet was spread, on which the glass table rested.

Julia gulped. It was so light and beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Tala asked softly, breaking her pondering.

Julia turned around and walked to him, arms held a wide. Tala automatically opened his and entrapped her in his lean arms, their foreheads touching and breathing in each other scents.

"I love it" she murmurs lovingly.  
Tala only smiled back. They stood in that pose for a few seconds, until Julia spoke;  
"We should have a party…"  
"A party?" Tala asked confused.  
"Yeah!" Julia said" Nothing big, just a sit down dinner"  
"But why?"  
"To celebrate your achievement"  
"Oh" Tala then said" Our achievement…remember we both invested in it"  
Julia only give him a searing kiss as an answer. 

* * *

Julia was now making her way towards the coffee café, a rolled up copy of newspaper tucked under her arm. She entered the café, the glass door making a ringing sound.  
The people inside looked up and beamed at her. Some even shouted greetings;  
"Good morning "  
"Hi Mrs. Soon to be Tala"  
"Greetings Mrs. Wolf"

Julia blushed crimson. Everywhere she went be it a mall or café she was showered with such compliments. It felt so nice.  
Julia waved at them before going to counter. It was Matvei, the guy who also works in Pacha's in night. He grinned at her and uttered;

"Greetings Miss Fernandez! And how are you in this lovely morning?"  
"I am fine, thank you. And yourself?"  
"Much better, shall I take your order?"  
"Yes I would like one espresso with Mille-feuille (A/N)"  
"Okay, and shall I write your order in name Miss Fernandez or Mrs. Soon to Ivanov"  
"Oh not you too…" Julia chided lightly.  
"What?!" Matvei acted innocently" I was just stating facts"  
Julia grimaced, before saying;  
"Write Fernandez…I would like to cherish my last days with that name"  
"Okay!"

After giving her a token number, Julia made her way towards the seat. Once settling down, she unfurled the copy and turned the page towards Jobs section. She was looking for people who can fill in the position of secretary for Tala. After firing that wench, Tala has been working endlessly for hours. With no secretary to help and organize the work, the red-head has been running around in circles.

Julia felt so bad for him. She wanted to help him, but even her hands were full. She was right now working in a ballet studio. Plus she recently won the Olympics gold medal, so her days had been filled with interviews, photographs shoots and invites to dinners that were held in her honor.  
Finally freed from hassle, she got some time. So she decided that why not utilize that in finding the right person?  
A cell phone in her hand and a highlighter in other, she began to call the agencies. Some were interested. Most of them contained a lot of young girls. There is no way they are coming near _her_ Tala. 

* * *

An hour went by; the cup and plate now empty from confectionary, but still no luck. The glass door rung again. Someone sat behind her, but Julia took no notice. She was frustrated over the fact that no one was out there that would collaborate with Tala. It wasn't until then she heard a sound of Matvei.

"Miss Tachibana?"  
'Tachibana?' that name sounded oddly familiar. Julia straightened up and looked at the person who was now fetching her order. The person turned and made her way towards the table that was nearest to Julia.  
Julia concentrated on her. Her jade green eyes widened.  
'No…it can't be…is it really her?'  
The person took no notice and settled down and like her was reading the newspaper. Julia went to her. She has to confirm it.

"Hiromi?"  
The person looked up, at the name being called and her expression was exactly like Julia's; Shocked and Stunned.  
There was silence for a while before Hiromi managed to choke out;  
"Julia?!"  
Another beat of silence before the girls screamed at the same time. The whole café stared at them as though they had lost their minds, but they didn't care. For they were so happy.  
Hiromi stood up and hugged Julia tightly, Julia returning it with equal vigor. When they broke apart, both of their eyes were wet in corners.

"Dios mío, Dios mío (A/N)….it's really you Hiromi!" Julia exclaimed.  
"I know…it's been such a long time!" Hiromi answered happily.  
They stared at each other before letting out squeals of delight again. Julia fingered Hiromi's hair.

"I recognized you from your eyes, Romi….you changed a lot! I wouldn't have recognized you from this hairstyle of yours…"  
"Is it a good change?!" Hiromi asked.  
"Yeah! It is" Julia answered. Then a thoughtful expression dawned on her.  
"Don't mind my asking but what are you doing here of all the places Romi?"  
"Oh…."

After a while.

"I see…" Julia mumbled.  
Hiromi had just finished telling her reasons.  
"So…"  
"Hmm?" Hiromi asked.  
"How's is your father?" Julia asked.  
"He's going to be alright…"  
Hiromi didn't tell the condition of her father. The less she told them the better. It's not like she didn't trust her. It just that, there is nothing they can do about it. So why tell them?  
"Where are you living right now? What are the arrangements?"  
"I am right now living in rented apartment that belongs to doctor's friend. It's clean and safe"  
"Glad to hear that" Julia nodded.  
"And right now I am looking for a job…but there's no job market here…."  
At this Julia's ears perked up.  
"Did you say you were looking for a Job?"  
"Yeah I did…why?" The brunette asked.  
Julia smirked. It's like someone from the heavens finally heard her prayers.

"What if I tell you there is a job? Are you willing to pursue it?"  
"You mean there is?!" Hiromi asked surprised.  
"Romi…are you willing to become a secretary of Tala, who is right now working as a deputy president in Hiwatari enterprises?"  
Hiromi didn't speak _. Hiwatari enterprises…..meaning…..Kai…._  
The brunette gulped. Memories in an instant came crashing on her. Bittersweet, but they were losing their softness, becoming more jagged. Nights in which she cried herself to sleep. Refusing to meet with anyone.  
"Romi? Romi? ROMI?"  
"Huh?" Hiromi broke out of her trance and stared at the dual haired woman, who was peering at her anxiously.  
"Are you okay? You zoned out"  
"Yeah I am fine…sorry caught something on my eye" Hiromi smiled apologetically.  
Julia gazed at her suspiciously.  
'Calm down girl!' Hiromi inwardly berated herself.  
She straightened up and smiled;  
"Why not ask other people Jules? I am sure there are other people who are more capable of doing this job better…"  
"Oh no no no…." Julia shook her head" I can't find those people, you are the one who can do this job!"  
"But why?"  
"Because I trust you!"

At this Hiromi chuckled. Now she's gets it. Jules wanted her to do the job because she didn't trust any girl other than Hilary when it comes to working with Tala. So possessive.

"Please Romi...I beg you" Julia pleaded. She then took Hiromi's hands into hers and clasped them" Pretty please! I will ask Tala to double your salary!"  
Hiromi laughed lightly. She pressed Julia hands in return.  
"Sure…."  
"You mean it?"  
"Yeah I will take it…"  
"YAY!" Julia cheered up. She then stood up.  
"Come on. Let's go"  
"Where to?"  
"To make your Job permanent!"  
Hiromi stood up and gather her coat. When they were leaving the café, Julia asked;  
"Tala and I are having party this weekend. I would like you to come"  
"What's the occasion?"  
"Nothing special, we just brought our apartment and we wanted to share this happiness with everyone"  
"Nice…."  
"So would you come?" Julia asked expectantly.  
Going to party means Kai will be there.  
The words of Ming Ming echoed in her ears.

' _Maybe you might not meet him. But if you do, don't run away. He was the one that ended the things'_

"I would love to" Hiromi smiled.  
Julia grinned at her. The two women now made their way towards Tala's office.

'Meeting with Kai this Saturday….let it rip!' 

* * *

**Hint for next chapter: Kai will meet Romi *_***

 **Author Note:  
Mille-feuille** is **a French dessert which consists of a vanilla or custard slice.**

 **Dios mío means 'My goodness' in Spanish.**

 **Please review: 'D they would make my day. And who knows I might update faster ;)**


	18. Chapter 18:Formality

**I don't own beyblade.**  
 **Thank you so much for the reviews JuliaYuriy, sky d and Saiyan Phoenix: D**  
 **And thank you so much Kairomi! I am so glad you found my story nice ^w^**  
 **And thank for following and favoring this story andzia16118 ^w^**

* * *

Chapter 18  
Formality

Tala was busily typing away in his laptop when he heard a timid tap in his door. Without looking up he commanded;  
"Come in"  
"Hey tally…."

Tala looked up and saw his fiancée standing in threshold, beaming widely at him. At this, the red-head frowned. Sure he had seen Julia smiling, but he had never seen her smiling like that. Last time she smiled like that was when he asked her out and later on proposed to her.

"Hey…"he murmured cautiously. His Jules was so unpredictable in ways.  
"How's your work coming along?" Julia asked, swooping down on him and kissing him.  
"Slow" He mumbled, when finished with kissing.

It's true. Ever since he had fired his secretary, things have become so messed and muddled up. Half of the work wasn't finished. His desk was now representing the picture of warehouse. Keep this up and eventually he might get buried under all the paperwork.  
Translation: he really needed a secretary.

It seemed like Julia read his mind because she leaned on his armchair, and lovingly brushed his red mane.  
"Today is such a good day…."  
Tala waited.  
"For me and you…."

Curiosity prickled on the back on his neck. Okay, this could only mean two things. Either she wanted something from him or was thinking of getting laid. Tala hoped it was the latter one. It has been months since they last slept together.

But before she could say anything further, a voice came;  
"Julia?"  
'The hell?' Tala thought furiously. He looked in doorway, but his vision was obscured by an object thrown at his face. It was soft and wrapped up in a paper. Confused he disentangled from it and looked at it. It was a bouquet of Purple and white orchids, his favorite.

"Hi Tala"

The wolf wielder looked up and his ice-blue eyes widened. The woman was smiling at him gently. She looked oddly familiar. Those eyes….that hair…..  
"Hiromi?" He uttered.  
"And congratulations for getting soon to be enveloped" She winked at him. Now he understood, those flowers were a gift.  
"Thanks" he replied, now smiling at her.  
"Julia…"Hiromi began" If I would have wanted to see some passion, I would have watched a romance comedy, not you two"  
"Oh lighten up" Julia snorted.  
"So what brings you all the way here the ex-coach of BBA G-revolution?" Tala asked.  
"Come on Tala…don't be mean!" the brunette pouted" Aren't you happy to see I am here!"

Tala smirked;  
"Believe me I am…but even you know that all the things aren't hollow, so there must be a reason"  
"I am getting married" Hiromi stated brusquely.  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Tala inquired, playing along.  
"Behave Tala! Seriously is that the way we greet out friends like that?!" Julia asked, using a tone of light chide.  
"Julia, Are you sure you want to marry him?" Hiromi asked dully.  
"Yes she wants too…because I am rich and hot" Tala answered.  
"And thick brain too…" Hiromi muttered, at which the Russian started laughing.  
"You haven't changed at all, Romi…." Tala said, continuing to laugh.  
"And you are annoying as ever!" the brunette angrily replied.

Julia sighed. If someone wants to screw the knobs of others, they should take lessons with Tala. He's master in that game.  
"Dear…"Julia gritted her teeth.  
"Yes honey?" Tala asked, complacently.  
"When you are finished laughing, do tell us because we want to talk with you!"  
"About what?"  
"About Secretary Job…"  
"What about it?" Tala asked, narrowing his eyes on the dual-haired maiden. 

* * *

A large strong hand crept like a spider on a table, fingers drumming on the clothed surface, its destination; a plate of empanadas. But before it could grab a baked piece, a wooden spoon slapped on its top.

"Oww….." Bryan whined, withdrawing his hand. He looked up with watery eyes and glared at the one responsible for hurting his hand.  
"That hurt Spencer!"  
"That's what you get for taking food before the allocated time" Spencer said curtly.  
"Oh come on!" Bryan scowled" You are acting like you made them!"  
"I didn't make them but Julia give me the responsibility of watching over the food"  
"I am not buying that" Bryan answered, narrowing his eyes at the blond comrade" Why would someone require a watch over food?"  
"I don't know…maybe for the fact that someone might gobble them up like a glutton pig"  
"Who you are calling glutton?!" Bryan shouted enraged.  
"That's enough!" Julia scolded lightly, now bringing a bowl which was juggling creamy pasta" I don't want fights to be broke before dinner has even started!"  
That shut Bryan up. But that might be because he was staring at the the bowl which Julia just placed on a table.

Julia sighed, while Spencer just shook his head.  
Meanwhile Ian and Tala were squabbling over a TV remote. The former one wanted to watch the production of war weapons while the latter one wanted to catch the score.

Kai was standing quietly in front of tapestry that was hung in a blank wall. It was weaved in different dark colors. The subject was abstract, but somehow it engrossed him.

After a while, Julia voice could be heard;  
"Alright guys, the table is set!"

The dining room echoed with dragging of chairs and guys sitting heavily on plush chairs. But before they could begin, Julia said;  
"Guys…" but before she could finish a sentence, Bryan and Ian whined loudly.  
"What is it now?!"

Julia laughed, while Tala frowned at them. They were like Daichi and Tyson.  
"It's not a sit-down dinner…"  
"Your point?"  
"It's a little party and before we began its best we wait for others"

The guys looked around with the exception of Tala. Well everyone was here. Raul and Romero couldn't make it because they weren't currently in town. Who else was left?  
"Hmm Fernandez, everyone is here…who else is left?" Bryan asked, his tone lacing a tinge of impatience.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang.  
"Ta-da! She's here!" Julia cried, skipping on her feet and running to fetch door.  
"Did she say 'she?'?" Ian asked.  
"Who is it Tala?" Spencer asked quietly.

Tala smirked and said;  
"A surprise visitor"  
At this everyone became astonished, including Kai. Who was it?

A pair of heels belonging to two people and accompanied by peals of laughter could be heard from hallway.  
First Julia came holding a bottle of champagne which was wrapped in pink lace ribbon. The next person who trailed her was Hiromi.  
All the occupants sitting at the table gawked at the new comer.

"Hi guys….Pardon me for coming late!" Hiromi greeted nervously.

Looking at her, the phoenix wielder felt as though someone has pushed a replay button on the back of his mind.

First meeting….training….winning of second world championships….the resistance against BEGA….Reunion…..First kiss….first touch….Sex….Passionate nights….Flaming touches…soft whispers against each other skins…..her tear-stained face….her crumpled form fleeing away from him.

Now, she was anything, but crumpled. She stood there, her stature reeking slightly of authority and confidence. She always had that, but now over the years it seemed like it rose in levels. As his steel-grey eyes travelled over her, he noticed a number of differences. For once her hair was like really short, its ends brushing the smooth nape of her neck. She has grown and matured both in height and body considerably. To sum it up, she had become even more beautiful.

There was a pregnant pause, until Hiromi slumped her shoulders and said;  
"Please don't tell me, you didn't recognized me"  
"Hey cheerleader!" Ian said, grinning at her, at which Hiromi grimaced.  
"And nice to see you too shorty"  
"Why you….." Ian began, but was stopped by Bryan.  
"Don't say that!" Bryan chastised, which made Ian recoil in surprise. The next moment, made him face palmed. Bryan went to her and gives her a tight hug, twirling her around, her feet in air.  
"Bryan…can't breathe" the brunette gasped at which everyone laughed, with the exception of Kai. He was too immersed in memories.

He let her go; the ex-coach stumbled on her feet.  
"Don't mind Ian…it's just that we weren't able to recognize you, because you had grown even more beautiful" Bryan said smugly.  
"And you haven't changed a bit" Hiromi sighed, massaging her ribs. After all this time, he still was hitting at her.

Bryan winked at her. Spencer stood up as well and brought his hand forward;  
"It's nice to see you Hiromi"  
"Likewise Petrov" The brunette smiled. Her ruby red eyes went past the blond guy and landed on Kai, who now stood up as well.

Hiromi went to him and greeted;  
"Hi Kai"

"Hey" Kai replied back. She was smiling at him alright and it was polite but there was something else in it. It held a tinge of distant and amusement. Her expression was slightly cynical, playful, and sly and un- intimated.  
It kind of chilled him from insides.  
Hiromi held her hand out and spoke;  
"It's nice to see you Kai"

Kai took and lightly shook it. Her hands, they were like as he remembers; soft, smooth and firm. They let it go.

"Okay guys we can settle, now that everyone is here" Julia began.  
"Praise the Heavens!" Bryan and Ian echoed, at which Julia chuckled and Tala snorted. They were never devout.

There was scarping of chairs and everyone took seats. Hiromi sat between Spencer and Julia. For some reason, Kai was a little irritated. He then stomped the feeling down by thinking furiously 'Get over it Hiwatari, it was a long ago fling'

He breathed to calm himself down. First he needs to know that what she was doing here in a first place? Someone please ask.  
It's like someone heard his plea, because soon enough Spencer asked;

"So what brings you here Tachibana?"  
The dining room resonated with clinking of knives and forks. Hiromi gulped before answering carefully;

"Ah you see, my father is ill"  
"Oh!" Spencer mouthed" I am so sorry to hear that"  
"No need…it's nothing serious" Kai narrowed his eyes.  
"It's just that Doctors said that it would be nice if I get him check here in Moscow cause they are experts in dealing with it" Hiromi finished.  
"It was wise of you to come here, Romi" Tala nodded" Moscow have indeed advanced in the field of medicine"  
"Yeah Tally is right! Your father will be okay in no time at all" Julia added.  
"Yeah I hope so" Hiromi smiled. But Kai saw through that. It was forceful. She was either lying or was hiding something.

"So you are here just for medicinal purposes?" Ian asked thickly because he was chewing on a morsel.  
"Yeah a little bit of that and to find some barrister under whose I can serve"  
"A barrister?" Spencer asked" Why would you look for one?"  
"Ah to complete my pupillage?!" Hiromi said. Everyone gasped, while Ian choked.

Coughing, Ian rasped;  
"You are a Barrister?" he thumped himself on the chest.  
"Not fully….only a ¾ one" Hiromi answered smug.  
"A beautiful woman and a barrister….you could make any guy happy" Bryan leered, which was cut short by someone kicking on his legs. He looked up angrily and was met with a pair of jade green eyes glaring at him.  
"Behave!" Julia hissed.

Kai ate his food quietly. He already knew that she would become successful in making her career. Seeing her past records and academic, it was no surprise.  
The rest of dinner was spent in light banter. 

* * *

"Let me help me you Jules…" Hiromi said, taking a stack of plates from the Spanish maiden.  
"No Romi….go sit down! You are a guest! Guest don't do work!" Julia replied disapprovingly.  
"But Jules, what am I going to do with guys while you work?" Hiromi asked" You made such a nice dinner, the least I can do is wash the dishes!"  
"No Romi!"  
"Please….." Hiromi deliberately made a puppy expression which melted Julia.  
"Okay fine…but don't over exert yourself!" Fernandez said, a little sternly.  
"Okay"

With that Hiromi marched towards Kitchen. There she strode towards basin. Snapping a pair of yellow rubber gloves in her hands and putting a plug on basin, she started washing dishes.

It was a moment or two that did she realize that she wasn't alone in Kitchen. She paused her swirling of the brush on the plate she was scrubbing and said;  
"You still sneaking after all this time Hiwatari?"  
"And you are still washing dishes"

At this Hiromi giggled. She knew what he was referring to. Back in beybladying days, she was the one washing dishes. And now she's doing it again.

"You cut your hair" Kai stated bluntly.  
"You grew your long"

True, he had now tied in a low ponytail.

The silence was heavily descending upon them. They were both alone. The TV voices were muted and vague, blending in background. Hiromi could feel his sensual stare on herself. Damn it! He still has that effect on me.

Kai couldn't stop himself from staring at her back. She carried an aura of wine. Once you drank it, it simply makes you addicted to it.

She mesmerized him. Like a wine, she entranced him. He couldn't explain it. All he knew that looking at her, one wouldn't get enough. It will never be enough.  
But while years ago, it was a relationship of only touches between them, something bore too. It was deeper and yet it has no name.

"Do you need anything Kai?"

'Yes….you' Kai thought. But he said;

"No" and like a shadow he left.

The brunette tightly gripped the edges of basin. Oh how she wanted to shout at him or worst kiss him.

"Breathe Hiromi" Hiromi mumbled to herself. She then looked towards ceiling and was met with wooden beams.  
'Help me God' she prayed. 

* * *

**T_T….i am so meanie. Anyway, please leave your thoughts in reviews. Until then take care ^w^**  
 **Noni: D**


	19. Chapter 19:Tempers

**I don't own beyblade.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews Saiyan Phoenix and May!...they made me so happy ^_^**  
 **And thank you so much for reviewing each chapter, Lady Diamond92: D ^_^**  
 **And thanks yous Gabbzz1046 and Lady Diamond92 for favoring and following this story! ^w^**

* * *

Chapter 19  
Tempers

It was a bright morning, the sun excellent for soaking your skin with vitamin D. Kai was lying in a beach chair, in his swimming shorts, eyes closed behind his dark shades. He was lost in his own world when all of sudden he heard a soft splash. It sounded like some person was coming from water. Kai tilted his head and his mouth went dry.  
Hiromi emerged from pool, wearing a one piece black swimming suit, which had a strappy plunging neckline, the water rolling off her skin in thin streams. Her beautiful eyes which were usually darker were full of fire. A fire that was raging with want and lust. So prevailing, enough to incinerate everything and spare not a speck. Not only that, but the way she was walking, it looked so sensual. Each step carried a certain grace.  
She sat on the end of the chair, a smile which looked so sinful playing on her lips. Kai gulped. God, she looked tempting and so wet.  
Hiromi leaned forward and very gently took Kai's shades off. The dual haired blader watched her movements with caution. What was she up to?  
She again flashed an alluring smile and reached for something under the chair, but Kai didn't bother looking at the object, for he was so captivated by her. Like a deer rooted in spot because of lion. Though that might be because of fear. Here it was only charm.  
She inclined forward once over, her soft lips brushing against his warm ones and mumbled;

"Wake up….."  
"What?" Hiwatari stammered in his heat.  
To answer his question, Hiromi raised her hand that was now holding a bell. She shook it and Kai frowned.  
"Stop it…" He gritted. The sound was annoying.  
"Nope" and began to shake it harder.

He lunged forward to stop her, but his hand only caught an alarm clock. No skin, no falling on body, no nothing; just a wooden surface of bedside cabinet.  
Disoriented, Kai sat up and shut the alarm. He glanced around and groaned. It was nothing, just a wet and very hot dream!  
The phoenix wielder rubbed the back of his neck. It has been months, no years since he last had that dream. And boy was it surreal or what?  
Could it because of her seeing her last night? Kai pondered. Maybe or maybe not. Either way, it didn't help him much but rather made him feel perturbed and oddly pleasured.  
Kai threw the bed sheets away and swung his legs on the other side of bed. He then felt a bulge between his legs and peered down.  
Okay it was way too factual, Kai grimaced.  
A cold shower was needed and he detested cold showers.

* * *

"Here you go sir" Hiromi said, giving the sheet to Tala, who frowned at her.  
"Romi…..no need to call me sir, you can call me Tala or Tal"

They were now in Tala's office. It was the first day of job of Hiromi. The brunette girl didn't waste a second when Tala asked her to organize files. In two hours they were piled up, respectfully in their categories. The red head was impressed. He then allocated her a task to make a list of those files that needs urgent reviewing. The Russian was now holding that sheet which contained all the names of those documents.

"But I can't call you that….It's not professional" Hiromi argued.  
"Does anyone care about professionalism? No, nobody gives a shit. So suck up all the niff raff, I don't want that" Tala explained curtly.  
"Okay" Hiromi shook her head. Who knew the red head wasn't up for manners?

Just then there was a brief knock in a door and Julia barged in.

"Hi Romi!" She happily greeted.  
"Hey Jully!" Hiromi greeted back, cheerfully.  
"And how's your first day coming along?" Julia asked.  
"So far good….Tala has been a kind boss to me"  
At this, Tala raised his eyebrow while Julia lightly chuckled.

"Tala I need to talk to you…it's urgent" Julia said.

Taking that sentence as a cue to leave, Hiromi loudly cleared her throat and asked;

"Sir…I mean Tala! Do you want me to review Olga's firm dealings file?"  
"Yeah…." Tala said, scratching his nose" You should began on it, it might take a while"  
"On it sir"

And with that Hiromi left the office with light steps. She started looking for the file and found it all stacked up in the cabinet. Lifting it, she carried it on her desk and blew the dust which was covering it. Clicking her fingers, she began.

For 15 minutes there was peace, until she heard a ding in elevator.

'Someone is coming'

The quiet footsteps were getting closer. After a second the door opened. The brunette looked up and felt the blood chilling in her bone marrow. It was Kai.

'The hell? What is he doing here?!'

The dual haired blader came in and his eyes landed on his ex-coach. That was expected and not unexpected as well. Expected because Tala did told him that Hiromi will now be working in Hiwatari's Enterprises. And unexpected because he didn't thought she would start working the very next day. Who was he kidding? It's Hiromi we are talking about here…she's a workaholic.

'That bastard is the boss here, why the hell I am questioning his presence?' Hiromi thought warily' Keep it together, keep it together'

Taking a deep breath, she adjusted her face and smiled sunnily at him.

"Good Morning Kai" she would be damned if she called him 'sir'. No way has he deserved that title! That moron.  
Kai nodded in response. Figuring there was no more to talk, he went towards Tala's office until he heard a voice;  
"I wouldn't go there, if I were you Kai…."  
Kai stopped in his tracks and asked;  
"Why?"  
"Ah…." Hiromi paused" That's because Jules is there"

Kai gritted his teeth; Julia in the office not good. God knows what might be happening there. Probably another heated make out. He groaned lowly under his breath. The work needs to get done, like right now. He sighed in frustration.  
Seeing him fussy like that, Hiromi felt a tad bit sorry for him. She cleared her throat again and the slate haired guy glanced at her.  
"Why don't you sit and wait, Kai? It might not take that long…"  
The phoenix wielder raised his eyebrow, which made Hiromi want to laugh out aloud. Tala and Julia not taking long; that would be century biggest joke.  
Not having enough options, Kai sat in the chair right in front of Hiromi. The brunette girl stiffened. Okay that was totally unanticipated.

'Calm down Girl!'

Kai meanwhile took no notice. He closed his eyes and folded his arms. His regular pose.

Hiromi couldn't help pursing her lips. He still hasn't changed much. Sighing she began to rifle through pages. But as fate had it she kept sneaking glances at him.  
It's like all the world beauty was bestow upon this insolent man. He was so handsome. His thick dual colored hair, which were silky and soft in texture. After all this time, she remembers the feel of them. His prominent jawline and the black stud which contrasted against his pale skin. The eyes travelled down and landed on his arms. Those arms that once wrapped around her, making her feel secured and so loved.

Loved….  
That thought brought her back to reality. She gives a cynical snort and began to immerse herself once more in the task.

Kai heard her. He cracked open his eye and looked at the woman in front of him. Her brows were corrugated which meant that whatever she was thinking, it was making her irritated.

'Could it be me?'

Likely, because he did left her. But what else could he do? Make promises with her that he shall return? Yeah right. He was a man of words of those matters, which he consider concrete. Relationships were never concrete. They can never be, at least in his point of view.

But then he could have made a relation with Hiromi. For once, he was familiar with her. She knew him like a book. She was a person whom he can trust blindly.  
He did form a relation with her, but it was only restricted to sex. If he wanted sex, he could have picked any girl. The issue of trust comes here again.  
Deep down, he knew that aside from conviction, it had to do something with attraction too. Her ruby colored eyes did entrance him. Sometimes he caught himself staring at her thick brown hair. Back then she was only a scrawny creature. Skinny body, bony shoulders and high-pitched sound.

As the years passed, all of them saw her blossomed. Her hair grew long. Her body became curvy. Legs were always great, he can't deny that. As for the voice, he could have sworn it became softer too. She started shouting less as well, seeing that Daichi is growing up and the boys can look after themselves. To put it simply, she matured.

After many years, she grew even more beautiful. The short haircut really suited her. Her pretty swan neck was tempting him to brush his lips against it. And what's that?!...  
A little of her collarbone was exposed, which the button down shirt was unable to hide. There he saw a little of purple mark. It looked a lot like bruise. Where has she gotten that?

"Ah-hem!"

Kai heard a cough, and he saw Hiromi appraising him a with poker face expression.

"You were staring" she stated, as a matter of fact.  
"So were you…" He retorted.

'Why that son of a moron...no no Hiromi! Keep it together, keep it together!'

The brunette bit back her tongue, before going back to work. Kai watched her with certain amusement. He knew exactly what she was thinking. For bizarre reasons it entertain him.

"So you don't deny it….." Kai said, gauging her reaction. Hiromi stopped writing, fixing him with an icy look.  
"What?" She asked in a low voice.  
"You didn't contradict me…..your silence said it enough"  
"And what it said, Mr. Hiwatari?"  
"Your obvious attraction towards me…"

'That son of….' Hiromi grumbled inwardly.

"Get over yourself Hiwatari!" Hiromi said sharply.  
"Oh I am…." Kai answered, now smirking widely. He missed screwing the knobs of her. It made the situation a lot funnier. And not to mention arousing as well.

Hiromi gritted her teeth. She was going to lose it any minute now. Either she will end up slapping him or kissing him, gross.

She was saved from either prospect when the door suddenly opened. Tala and Julia came, talking in low voices. They looked up and saw Kai and Hilary sitting across from each other. Kai seemed relaxed, but Hiromi appeared rigid and was red-faced.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Tala asked.  
"Waiting for your cuddling time to get finished!" Kai answered smoothly.  
"What?!" Julia said, albeit a little angrily" We weren't cuddling!"

The dual-haired blader raised his eyebrow and simply muttered" Hn"

Before things could get any worst, Tala took Kai in his office, passing an apologetic look to his fiancée. The Spanish blader was fuming.

"I swear, one day I am going to get rid of his cockiness!"

Julia then looked towards Hiromi and asked;  
"You okay? You seem oddly flushed…"

Unable to think of an excuse, Hiromi got up and mumbled;  
"Got to use the restroom" And with the speed of bunny she departed.

While walking, she made up her mind;

"Yesterday it was just the mistake! And I am not going to repeat that mistake! I am going to prove it to you Hiwatari!"

* * *

 **Please review! : )**


End file.
